El reencuentro del Kenshingumi
by Hinata Himura
Summary: Despues de la batalla de Enishi, y de que todos se separaron, algo los une de nuevo y esta vez Kenshin tendra que enfrentar una parte de su pasado que desconocia para proteger a Kaoru...
1. Un dia normal

El reencuentro del Kenshin-gumi.

By: Kunnoichi Himura

Capitulo 1: Un día normal.

Era un día normal en el dojo Kamiya, Había pasado ya un año desde que el Kenshin gumi se separo, todo era normal, Kenshin seguía haciendo las labores domesticas del dojo, Yahiko seguía entrenando, y había estado yendo de vez en cuando, o mas bien, casi todo el tiempo al akabeko, por alguna extraña razón, y Kaoru como de costumbre, los seguía manteniendo, el problema es que ella, con lo dedicada que era recordaba perfectamente que fecha era…

Kao- Hace un año que los demás se fueron, también hoy, es justo el día en que Kenshin llego a vivir al dojo, desde entonces comenzaron mis problemas, pensó sonriendo para si una tierna sonrisa burlona -U -sin duda hemos pasado por muchas dificultades, pero la mas difícil ahora para mi, es tratar de mantener todo en orden

Kaoru esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de esconder un sentimiento de tristeza que ahora sentía, y que no en mucho tiempo no podría evitar dejar salir, pero ella era una chica fuerte, tenia que seguir intentándolo, con la esperanza de que algún día no volviera a sentirse igual, ella se sentía querida por todos los que la rodeaban, pero algo le hacia falta, algo le hacia sentirse incompleta

- yo se perfectamente que Kenshin me dijo que todos tenían que seguir sus propios caminos, pero no se por que últimamente he sentido algo de nostalgia, no se por que, y ese tonto… y Yahiko, hasta que hora piensa regresar. No tengo su tiempo, quien se cree… y… iré a ver que esta haciendo Kenshin...

Kaoru, salio en busca de Kenshin como loca, lo había buscado por todos lados, el akabeko, el lugar en donde solía practicar, en varias tiendas, hasta en algunos dojos, y el muelle donde se despidieron de Sanosuke, había buscado en todas partes, hasta que en el camino de regreso al dojo, cuando iba caminando por el lugar donde Kenshin se despidió de ella, el lugar en donde ella le dio la bienvenida.

En el camino, ella pensaba…

(que extraño, hace mucho tiempo que Kenshin no sale del dojo por tanto tiempo, tampoco me dijo que saldría, pero… debo ignorar esto, pero estos últimos días me he sentido algo sola, todos los que aun están conmigo han estado algo distantes, y otros ahora se encuentran muy lejos, que hago? Que es lo que puedo hacer… bien, lo único que me queda, es seguir con mi vida habitual, tan alegre como siempre, ignorando todo lo que ahora me preocupa, supongo… ese tonto, hasta cuando lo entenderá, o será que… que pensara el, que es lo que exactamente siente? ¡Deseo tanto saberlo!..)

De pronto lo vio, ahí sentado, algo pensativo, ella se sorprendió y se acerco a el.

Kao- 0.0 donde has estado, que haces aquí.

Ken- Hola Kaoru dono, em pues yo…

Kao- bueno, no importa pero por que no me dijiste que salías Kenshin?- dijo sonriente

Ken- bueno, pues la vi algo ocupada entrenando, y no quise molestar, siento haberla preocupado, (en realidad estaba tan pensativa que no quise interrumpir).

Kao- esta bien, no te preocupes, solo me pareció extraño, es todo, em, creo que me adelantare al dojo a esperar a Yahiko, te espero aya, nos vemos.

Ken- 0.0 espere, yo la acompañare Kaoru dono.

Kao- Hai, esta bien (mm ya hemos estado viviendo un año juntos y aun me dice Kaoru dono, aun me vera como una niña inocente que necesita su cuidado… o será que Kenshin…)… oi… dime Kenshin, hoy… hace un año… hemos estado viviendo en paz, y hace tiempo que no vemos a los demás, dime, no los extrañas?

Ken- 0.0 ah, ya veo, (era eso por lo que ha estado tan triste), bueno, a decir verdad, si de vez en cuando, los he llegado a echar de menos, pero yo me siento tranquilo, y feliz, con el ruido de mi familia, en casa, disfruto de la compañía de mis seres queridos, y también me gusta la tranquilidad del dojo. NdA: Ahora si estaba tranquilo por que Kaoru ya no tenía con quien pelear, casi Pero, señorita Kaoru, yo estoy bien, mientras este en casa, con mi familia, en el dojo, para mi eso es mas que suficiente para ser feliz.

Kao- 0.0… Kaoru sorprendida se apresuro a responder hai! Si, claro.

Kaoru lo miro con una mirada de asombro y Kenshin cabizbajo, exhalo un pequeño suspiro de alivio, ambos voltearon y sus dulces miradas se entrelazaron, al darse cuenta, cada uno esbozo una tierna sonrisa y de inmediato, se voltearon un tanto ruborizados, después siguieron caminando, Kaoru no sabia que pensar, si el era feliz por que vivía en paz, o por que tenia una "familia", pero lo que era importante para ella era que al mismo tiempo que vivía con ella, el era feliz, y Kenshin, no sabia la reacción que esto había causado a Kaoru, el solo lo dijo, por que era lo que en verdad sentía, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la verdadera razón.

Así, ambos siguieron caminando, el camino al dojo se hizo demasiado corto, por que ambos sentían en esos instantes un sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz que era lo mas cercano a la felicidad, pero aun les faltaba algo…

Kenshin estaba algo inquieto, sentía algo raro, que nunca había sentido, tal vez era preocupación por ver a Kaoru nostálgica, o la tensión por ir caminando a su lado solos, sin saber que decir o que hacer y Kaoru estaba muy callada, de nuevo sumida en sus pensamientos extrañaba, ver como antes, ella podía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su querido samurai, aunque fuera al preocuparse por ella, pero en los últimos días, todo había estado calmado, y ya ni siquiera se escuchaban las peleas entre Yahiko y Kaoru, y Kenshin siempre tenia algo que hacer, así que cuando estaban juntos era para cenar o cosas así cuando todos se reunían por corto tiempo a discutir.

Ella se sentía algo solitaria, sentía que su pequeño estudiante y su amado pelirrojo, ya ni siquiera se daban cuenta cuando salía o cuando estaba en casa.

Kenshin sintió el impulso de voltear y mirarla, cuando lo hizo, un gran malestar hizo que su pecho se sintiera pesado, Kaoru estaba triste, y eso le dolía, tenia que hacer algo, pero no sabia que…y lo único que pasaba por su mente eran unas ganas de consolarla, y de preguntarle que le pasaba, y como la podía ayudar, pero no se atrevía a sacarla del trance de sus pensamientos.

Al fin, llegaron al dojo, Kaoru camino de largo y se fue a su habitación, Kenshin se sintió ignorado, ella estaba muy triste, y eso le dolía aun más. Tenia que pensar en algo para animarla, aun pensando en ello, se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar la cena.

Kenshin no dejaba de pensar en eso cuando un impuso lo hizo voltear…

Ken- Oh Kaoru dono, que esta haciendo?

Kao- Em nada, solo, pensaba y, tu siempre te preocupas en preparar la cena, te podría ayudar en algo?

Ken- nop, no se preocupe, no es problema para mi, me gusta hacerlo.

Kao- bueno, en realidad quería aprender, sanosuke siempre se quejaba de mi comida y… bueno, no quiero que nadie diga que mi comida sabe mal.

Ken- esta bien.

Kenshin acepto con una de sus dulces sonrisas y comenzó a darle instrucciones, Kaoru estaba un poco mas animada, eso era lo que le hacia falta, pasar unos momentos con la persona mas importante para ella.

Al fin, cuando la cena estaba casi lista, Kenshin decidió acomodar la mesa, ya que Kaoru le había dicho que ella terminaría la cena, después, ambos cenaron, una cena normal, en silencio, solo cruzaron palabras como: esta delicioso y que bueno que quedo bien etc. Y después Kaoru decidió ir por el te, Kenshin fue tras de ella para ayudarle, cuando llego a la cocina vio un plato con un poco de onigiri, y Kaoru lo había hecho, no sabia si había quedado bien pero ella sentía que tenia que hacer algo para demostrar a Kenshin que sus clases habían servido de algo Kenshin decidió probar una, en el momento en que esta paso por su garganta su cara se puso totalmente púrpura! Y solo se escucho el sonido de el cayendo al suelo, Kaoru se asusto tanto al ver lo sucedido que casi se vuelve loca sin saber que hacer…

Kao- Kenshin!!… Ay por dios, que te sucede, Kenshin!

Kaoru se lanzo al piso sobre su pecho, y el empezó a toser.

Kao- Oh al fin, Kenshin, estas bien? toma un poco de te!

A l ver que el reacciono rápidamente se levanto antes de que el se diera cuenta de tal aproximación.

Ken- No es nada, no se preocupe, je, je no están tan mal, por eso creo que me emocione, y comí demasiado rápido, es todo Kaoru dono. //

Kao- uuU hmm (no creo que sea por eso)- pensó cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados.

Kaoru, después de esto se sentía peor, después, tomaron el te en silencio, el ambiente era tan tenso que Kaoru decidió irse a dormir, Kenshin se quedo pensando un rato y cuando el iba en camino a su habitación, vio a kaoru sentada de nuevo en el pasillo, junto a una columna fuera de la habitación, Kenshin no estaba seguro de lo que tenia que hacer, pero estaba cansado de ver a Kaoru triste y no hacer nada que llego hasta donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado.

Ken- Hola Kaoru dono, que hace?

Kao- hola, em nada, solo pensaba, oye… Kenshin, yo quería preguntarte, yo, que soy para ti, o que significo en tu vida?

Ken- em? Pues eh, orooo em, pues es, una persona… realmente importante para mí, pero… señorita Kaoru…por que la pregunta?

Kao- por nada, solo que para mi, eres lo mas importante que tengo, mientras este contigo seré feliz y me gustaría saber si para ti yo soy algo especial.

0.0 (esta última frase, lo hizo sentirse un hombre realmente grande y el más feliz al mismo tiempo que se sentía el mas cobarde por no poder responderle, lo ultimo que quería era hacerle daño, pero no sabia hasta donde podía llegar lo que el sentía por ella).

NdAclaro que el lo sabia, pero no quería aceptarlo por su seguridad

Kao- … Y bueno… dime… tú que hacías Kenshin?- dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Ken- em, ¿yo? Nada, solo pasaba y, me preguntaba, ¿por que le gusta estar aquí? Se que lo hace a menudo, Kaoru dono

Kao- y como lo sabes? Me has vigilado?

Ken- no, para nada!

Kao- espiado?!

Ken- no claro que no!

Kao- ah, esta bien, pero por que no me habías dicho nada?

Ken- la verdad, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no quería interrumpir

Kao- me hubieras dicho algo, cuando vengo aquí usualmente es por que…

Ken- eh?

Kao- … ah… no, por nada, olvídalo, solo me quedo a observar el cielo, pero no me gusta estar sola.

Ken ah, ya veo, en ese caso, la próxima vez me acercare para hablar.

Kao- hai, esta bien.

Kenshin observo como Kaoru poco a poco se quedaba dormida, pero ella no quería alejarse de el después de que hacia mucho tiempo no estaban juntos… y menos tan cerca y con una charla tan amena como esta…

Ken- Kaoru dono yo… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, que descanse.

Por un leve momento puso su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y en eso, Kaoru cayo del sueño hacia sus piernas y Kenshin la detuvo en sus brazos y la llevo a su a su habitación, al salir, volteo y miro hacia dentro de la habitación, al ver que ella seguía dormida tardo algunos minutos en volver a voltear, algo le impedía irse, se sentía atrapado, o simplemente no quería moverse y seguir admirándola ahí, tan cerca de el…

Ken- Que me pasa?

Se volteo y se fue a su habitación, y no podía dormir, seguía pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, en lo que el dijo y debería haber dicho, hasta que por fin se quedo dormido, los días pasaron igual, Kenshin salía o hacia las labores, y Kaoru igual se dedicaba a lo suyo, y no sabia por que, comenzaba a sospechar que algo malo ocurría, hasta que después de una semana y al día siguiente, a Kenshin lo despertó un grito tan estruendoso que pareció escucharse hasta el ultimo rincón del dojo, Kenshin se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hasta la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido…

Ken- Kaoru do… 0.0

¿?- Hola como estas, al fin despiertas.


	2. Reencuentro

Hola a todos! Bueno, como saben Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Nobuhiro Watsuki sempai y asociados U pero espero que les guste mi historia y sigan dejando comentario, dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas etc.

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro.

Ken- 0.0 ¿Como estas? ¿Que haces aquí ?...

Kao- Donde te habías metido eh, sanosuke!?

Sano- Bueno, pues andaba por ahí conociendo algunos lugares, pero espero algún día, poder recorrer todo el mundo

KenyKao- Wow, ese es un gran objetivo (esta muy decidido -u)

Kao- pero, Sanosuke, que sucedió con la policía, ¿ya no te buscan?

Ken- cierto, es verdad, ¿has estado huyendo?

Sano- no, de hecho parece que se han olvidado de eso, o tal vez estén ocupados en algo más importante- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ken- wow, eso es una gran noticia amigo, me alegra saberlo.

Kao- Cierto, ¡muy bien! Iré a preparar el desayuno - dijo mientras corría contenta hacia la cocina.

Sano- oh no!... oye, ella se ve feliz, dime, que ha pasado, y yahiko?

Ken- Yahiko se ha pasado bastante tiempo en el akabeko - dijo sonriendo.

Sano- y… megumi?

Ken- (con su típica sonrisa) mm no hemos sabido nada,

Sano- hey! Deja de reírte y contéstame, que ha pasado con jou-chan eh? Ja ja XD

Ken- mmm sanoo! – dijo molesto con los ojos como plato y sus mejillas rojas.

Sano- oh vamos Kenshin, no me digas que no ha pasado nada en todo este largo tiempo, que aburrido!

Ken- Pues yo estoy muy bien así!

Sanosuke ya sabia de antemano lo que ese par sentía desde la primera vez que los vio juntos en el dojo, pero el no contaba con que aun estando solos nada pasaría, ahora el tendría que hacer el papel de cupido…

De pronto se escucho la puerta del dojo, Kenshin fue a abrirla y cuando se encontró con las visitas, entro para que Kaoru las recibiera, al verla ella se llevo una gran sorpresa…

Kao- 0.0 MISAO!! Aoshi! Que hacen…

Misao- Himura nos dijo que…

Ken- em señorita Misao!, eh Kaoru dono, ¿esta listo el desayuno? Yo quiero comer, ¿alguien tiene hambre? Yo tengo hambre…

Después, todos se fueron a comer cuando llego Yahiko.

Yahiko- Estoy en ca…

¿?- Keeeenn!!!

Todos- eh? ¡Hola!?

Kao- ¿Tu? ¡¿Que haces aquí?!!

Sano- mm vaya.

Ken- ¡Hola! ¿Como esta? Gusto en verla… Señorita Megumi.

Meg- Ja, ¿que hago aquí? ¡Vine a ver a ken! Ja ja Oh cielos, Kaoru ¿has subido de peso?

Kao- KEEEE!!? CLARO QUE NO!!

Meg- oh apropósito ken, ¿estas bien? Por que me llamaste?

Ken- eh, ah… etto… por que… orooo! .

Kaoru, que al principio estaba enojada por la llegada de Megumi, después estaba de lo mas contenta con la compañía de sus amigos, y la maravillosa muestra de afecto que Kenshin había tenido con ella, claro, todo esto lo había hecho por ella, de alguna manera había encontrado a sanosuke, hablado con Megumi hasta Aizu, y con Misao y Aoshi De Kyoto, ahora solo le preocupaba averiguar hasta donde llegaba ese cariño, y si era igual al de ella, Kaoru no dejaba de preguntarse cuanto la querría, seguía en su interior el temor de que Kenshin solo la quisiera como a una hermana o una simple amiga, y ella no soportaba eso, ella lo amaba y quería sentirlo cerca, ayudarlo, pasar tiempo juntos, comprenderlo, hacerlo feliz, todo lo que una mujer espera tener con esa persona tan importante, lo menos que podía soportar era imaginarse a Kenshin diciendo que ama a otra mujer, o que sigue siendo fiel a la memoria de su antigua esposa, aun que había cosas que ella no sabia, su estado durante el tiempo que ella estuvo con Enishi, o en la batalla contra Shishio, pero estaba dispuesta averiguar todos los detalles de lo que sentía Kenshin dentro de si mismo y lo que sentía por ella.

Ese día, todos pasaron tiempo juntos, como los viejos tiempos, Kenshin se sentía orgulloso de ver a Kaoru tan feliz, pero el pensaba que era por la compañía, ahora tendría que hacer lo mismo un poco mas seguido, por lo menos con Misao y Aoshi, pero lo que no sabia era que a Kaoru lo que le hacia falta era su amor, muestras de su afecto y sentir que la amaba no como una hermana, sino como una mujer, y lo que la dañaba era la soledad que sentía al vivir una vida normal, con el de compañero con cariño de hermano… Después de unos cuantos días, a Kaoru en lugar de alegrarle la vida tener el dojo lleno de amigos la molestaba mas, Megumi cuando no estaba empalagando a Kenshin, estaba con Sanosuke, peleaban todo el tiempo, es mas que suficiente, Misao Y Aoshi, ahora estaban mas apegados que nunca y para variar hasta Yahiko estaba todo el tiempo con Tsubame… Ese día, al anochecer, algunos se iban a dormir mientras otros se iban a sus hogares, Kaoru quiso salir.

Kenshin, se daba cuenta de lo que sentía Kaoru a cada paso, es decir, que siempre ha estado al pendiente de todo lo que le pase, esta vez, la vio alejarse de el, y salir del dojo, desde ese momento supo que esa noche dormiría tarde, ya que no podría descansar hasta que ella llegara, pero ahora estaba mas desconcertado que antes, no sabia que es lo que le pasaba, tampoco sabia si correr, para alcanzar a Kaoru y preguntar que es lo que le pasaba, o dejarla ir. Después de tratar de encontrar una respuesta, pensó que Kaoru ya debía ir muy lejos, así que no tuvo mas opción que dejarla sola, sin mas opción, se dio la vuelta, camino hacia el pasillo del dojo y se sentó al lado de una de las columnas a esperar que ella llegara.

Kaoru, siguió su camino, sentía que tenia que salir a dar un paseo para despejar su mente, pero eso solo le servia para seguir pensando en lo cansada que estaba de que Kenshin solo la viera como a una hermana o como a una compañera mas del grupo… así miles de pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo:

(esto es el colmo, misao, al parecer esta muy bien, y por lo que me ha contado, ella vive feliz por que su amor es correspondido, no puedo pensar si quiera en que en cualquier momento me entere de que alguien ahora ha sido capaz de lograr que Kenshin se enamore, o que Tomoe aun seguía causándole culpa, y que por eso no seria posible para el amar… o que me diga que lo que siente por mi es solo cariño familiar, como el de un mejor amigo o un hermano, no… pero… Megumi me ha dicho que me acerque mas a el, pero como, hemos pasado por mucho pero quien me garantiza que todo lo que ha hecho hasta hoy por mi no es mas que amor fraternal o agradecimiento, no puedo hacer nada, estoy cansada, acaso debo vivir con este sentimiento, olvidarlo, o… Ken-shin…)

Entonces, iba caminando, cuando ya estaba a unos pasos no muy alejado del dojo, cuando vio una sombra sentada a unos cuantos pasos, se veía mal así que pensó que tenia que ayudarlo, así que se acerco a el y al verlo, le causo tanta impresión darse cuenta de quien era que por unos minutos se quedo mirándolo sin saber que decir o que hacer, el se quedo mirándola, también un rato, ya que pensaba entrar al dojo unos minutos antes, pero no se decidía a hacerlo y por eso estaba sentado afuera, un tanto alejado pensando en como podía llegar, después de estar en esta situación por varios minutos, por fin uno de ellos se decidió a hablar…

Kao- ¿Q-QUE haces aquí? ¿Por que has venido?… Yukishiro Enishi

Eni- No he venido a causar daño alguno, esa no es mi intención, esta vez.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida, como después de tanto tiempo apareció de la nada Yukishiro Enishi, que era lo que quería, donde había estado, por que había llegado, cuales eran sus intenciones o que tenia pensado hacer…tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle, y esta era la mejor oportunidad, así que no la desaprovechó.

Kao- Y… entonces, ¿por que estas aquí?

Eni- pues, yo… solo quería averiguar algo sobre una persona que estoy buscando.

Kaoru se sentó a un lado de el y siguió la conversación, no se iría hasta tener todo claro, esta seria una larga conversación, ya que por alguna razón, Enishi se estaba comportando muy amable con Kaoru, y además tenia que haber alguna buena razón para que el estuviera en Tokyo en el dojo Kamiya…

Kao- buscando?

Eni- … así es…

Kao- pero entonces, tiene algo que ver con Kenshin?

Eni- … no exactamente…

Kao- bien, creo que será mejor si lo hablamos con todos en el dojo, no crees... por cierto, donde piensas quedarte?

Eni- no lo se.

Kao- bien, entonces quédate con nosotros en el dojo, estoy segura que será lo mejor para todos- dijo con una calida sonrisa. (-)

Eni- … no estoy seguro, no me agrada la idea…

Kao- …bueno… creo que se por que pero… no tienes de que preocuparte, puedes ayudarnos y nosotros te ayudaremos, yo estoy segura que todos te recibirán, además, yo tengo que agradecerte que me hayas salvado en la isla…

Eni- …que. Pero si eso no era…

Kao- pero lo que importa es que eso esta en el pasado, después de todo, nada malo me paso cuando estuve en la isla (además del incidente en el que trato de ahorcarme pero estoy segura que fue una confusión, debe de tener otros pensamientos ahora. --u).

Enishi, no muy convencido de la idea que le había planteado Kaoru, decidió acompañarla, después de todo seria mejor si les explicaba la situación a todos, y mientras mas pronto lo hiciera mejor, ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a los gritos constantes de los demás del Kenshin Gumi, como lo llamaba Yahiko, por que era una persona tranquila y tampoco a estar rodeado todo el día de tantas personas, por que siempre había sido algo solitario, así que las peleas entre cada uno de ellos, eran como martillos golpeando su cabeza.

Ambos entraron por la puerta principal del dojo y Kenshin, que había estado esperando, para darle la bienvenida a Kaoru, la miro sorprendido, su reacción fue la misma que la de ella, pero un tanto más rápida…

Ken- E-Enishi. Que haces aqu…

Kao- Kenshin, Enishi vino buscando a alguien, pensé que seria mejor si nos enteramos y tal vez podríamos ayudarlo.

Eni- … ¬¬

Kao- aunque ahora creo que es muy tarde, estamos cansados, o por lo menos yo, y me quiero ir a dormir, Así que te diré donde puedes quedarte enishi y mañana nos podrás decir todo con detalle esta bien?

Enishi respondió que si a la pregunta moviendo la cabeza, y se fue detrás de ella.

Después d mostrarle a Enishi donde dormiría, Kaoru se dirigía a su habitación, Kenshin aun la esperaba para hablar, Kaoru lo miro, y se sentó a su lado, lo hizo sin pensar, y en el momento, se vio tan cerca de el que lo puso nervioso, tan nervioso como para olvidar lo que iba a decir y como es costumbre de Kenshin solo se puso a decir tontería y media.

Ken- oroo! em, eh, Kaoru dono o…

A Kaoru le pareció extraña la reacción de Kenshin… coincidencia? O el solo hecho de estar tan cerca de alguien le producía esa sensación? O quizás, tan solo quizás fuera el hecho de tenerla a ella tan cerca… Kaoru sintió Una luz de esperanza en ella, y quiso seguir la conversación…

Kao- y… dime, Kenshin…

Ken- eh? Que sucede?

Kao- tu crees que hice lo correcto? Que piensas de enishi? A pesar de todo es una buena persona, y si vino hasta Tokio para avisarnos de algo, puede ayudarnos bastante, además, aun que todo haya sido su plan al principio, gracias a el nada malo me ocurrió en la isla, hasta que volvimos juntos, su pasado también ha sido duro, y creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad, además, es nuestro deber ayudarlo, no crees?

Kenshin no sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo, por que estas reacciones con Kaoru, además cada minuto que pasaba encontraba una razón mas, una virtud mas, en ella y el sentía un extraño sentimiento, claro, el sabia desde el primer momento que la vio que era una persona sumamente especial, además, por si fuera poco, el ya sabia que era la persona ,mas importante para el desde la primera batalla con Enishi, pero, no podría ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, para no quererla mas? O será tanto lo que sienta por ella que no pueda evitar enamorarse, pero aun así, no podía pasarle eso, no podía decirle nada… no debía… no quería hacerla sufrir, y mucho menos ilusionarla con algo que el no le podría dar, Hasta donde puede llegar el inmenso cariño que le tenia, era demasiado, pero aun estaba la inseguridad y el miedo, el aun estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara y no sabia cuando podría surgir un nuevo peligro, una nueva amenaza, una nueva razón para temer por la seguridad de su querida Kaoru, el tenia que protegerla de cualquier peligro, de cualquier peligro, incluyendo, el que podría ser la causa de todos sus problemas, el mismo.

Kenshin seguía pensando, cuando una dulce voz lo trajo de vuelta a Tokio.

-¡Kenshin!!

Ken- oh, discúlpeme Kaoru dono.

Kao- en que piensas Kenshin?

Ken- nop, en nada, tiene razón señorita Kaoru, me parece bien.

Kao- Que Yahiko, Sanosuke Y Megumi me digan que he subido de peso? Tú crees que estoy gorda Kenshin? Esta bien que Yahiko me llame busu? (bueno, no es mi culpa tener en casa a un hombre que sepa cocinar tan bien T-T)

Ken- eh? am nop, no (oroo cuanto tiempo me perdí?) no, no lo creo, EM…

Kao- bueno… Kenshin, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana enishi nos contara todo.

Kenshin se levanto, y la ayudo a levantarse tomando sus manos, después se fueron a descansar, cuando Kenshin estaba a unos pasos de su habitación, se encontró con sanosuke, que quería hablar con el, y se sentaron a hablar…

Bueno, solo queria agradecer especialmente a:

**Gabyhyatt.- **creo que actualizare pronto, eso espero gracias por leer y por tu review espero que te haya gustado el capi y que te sigan gustando los que vienen cuidate, sayonara!

**MerkuryAkane.- **Arigato, tratare de no olvidar eso, y de especificar mas que personaje dice o piensa cada cosa, arigato, espero que te sigan gustando los capitulos, cuidate, sayonara!

**Kaerii Ryuka Satoru.- **Arigato espero especificarme mas con eso, tratare de hacer mas especificos los dialogos gracias por avisarme por leer y por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y los que siguen, cuidate, sayonara!


	3. El consejo de Sano

SALUDOS A TODOS [OHAYO MINNA SAN! Como saben, los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no a Nobuhiro Watsuki sempai, y asociados, espero que les sea de agrado este nuevo capitulo y que me sigan enviando sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, que me ayudan mucho, Arigatô y que estén bien, sayonara!

Capitulo 3: El consejo de Sanosuke.

Sanosuke sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba a esos dos, problemas de amor, pero como ninguno se animaba a actuar, el tendría que hacer el papel de cupido, ya parecía su psicólogo, pero como ya le había dicho antes, a el no le debía ocultar nada, así que primero que nada, Le pregunto que es lo que le pasaba a Kaoru, Kenshin le dijo todo hasta donde el pensaba que era, pero Sanosuke entendió lo que en realidad pasaba y el porque de la preocupación de Kenshin, primero al llamar a todos y luego por el estado de Kaoru, pero ahora la pregunta de Sano era ¿Qué le pasa y por que aun no ha dicho ni hecho nada al respecto? Kenshin siempre había sido un experto en espadas, pero en mujeres era tan solo un pequeño niño inexperto.

Sanosuke siguió con su investigación…

Sano- mm bien, pensaba que estar a solas con ella iba a ayudarte pero veo que no.

Ken- eh?

Sano- Mira, Kenshin, sabes cual es la verdadera razón por la que Kaoru esta tan triste?

Ken- Verdadera?

Sano- mm sí, kuso, lo intentare de esta forma, dime, exactamente que es Kaoru para ti? O que importancia tiene en tu vida? No me digas que simplemente es una persona valiosa para ti, dime con detalles lo que sientes por ella!

Ken- … bueno… sano…

Sano- ¿¡y!!?...

Ken- … ella… Kaoru es la persona mas valiosa para mi en todo el mundo, creo que tu, incluso los demás se dieron cuenta de eso en varias ocasiones, no tienes por que preguntarlo.

Sano- ja - sonrió con una risa de satisfacción, tenia una gran idea - bien, entonces… - Sano comenzó a ver que su plan resultaba, solo tenia que seguir…

Ken- entonces que?

Sano- si eso es lo que sientes, piensas seguir toda tu vida sin decírselo? Tal vez para ti todo este bien así, pero para ella no es lo mismo, a ellas les gusta que les hagan sentir que son apreciadas, te aseguro que ella no sabe cuanto la quieres y le gustaría que sintieras lo mismo que ella siente por ti! Ella es muy inteligente y no hará nada para preocuparnos pero tampoco será bueno que sigan las cosas como hasta ahora. Si sigues con esa actitud, tal vez no sea un peligro lo que te la quite!

Kenshin nunca había pensado en eso, todo para el había estado perfectamente, y no había pensado si llegaría el momento en que tuviera que Mostrar su afecto por Kaoru, o cuando seria, pero entendía perfectamente lo que Sanosuke quería decir, y de nuevo, sintió en su interior esa sensación de angustia, era posible? Pero si nunca había pasado nada parecido, aunque sano le decía que ella era hermosa, y cualquiera podría fijarse en ella, el ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, no le era posible.

Kenshin tratando de evadir la situación, se levanto, le dijo que era muy tarde, estaba cansado e iría a dormir, y de inmediato, se marcho hacia su habitación, Sanosuke se levanto, e hizo lo mismo, pensando en que tal vez si hubiera seguido, habría tenido el efecto que el buscaba.

Sano- Baka, eres un cabeza dura kenshin --u

Sano, pensó que tenia que actuar pronto, o esos dos nunca serian felices juntos. De pronto, una idea le paso por la cabeza como un golpe de Kaoru después de haberla insultado, ¡la única manera de que haga lo que nunca antes había hecho, es hacerle sentir lo que nunca había sentido, un sentimiento muy poderoso, que tal vez nunca falle!! ¡¡CELOS!! Eso es!! Pero la pregunta era como y con quien.

Sano- ay no, por que tengo que hacerlo todo yo! kuso, solo espero que jo-chan y Kenshin no se molesten demasiado… y que funcione.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban despiertos cuando Kaoru aviso que el desayuno estaba listo, todos decidieron salir, en eso, megumi salio y dijo que ella le había ayudado así que entraron de nuevo…

Kaoru- Vaya amigos que tengo, eso fue cruel! ¬¬

Todos se sentaron a desayunar… cuando terminaron, Enishi comenzó a relatar la historia…

Comenzó, con un ninja, un ninja muy peligroso, por su fuerza, y su carácter, a comienzos del incidente de jin chu, este quería ser el mas poderoso, y debido a que no podía soportar estar bajo el mando de enishi, renuncio y se fue, pero algunas fuentes de información le habían informado que el ahora estaba en un nuevo plan en busca de poder, pero, la amenaza que tenia para ellos, era que ese primero empezaría por terminar el plan de Yukishiro Enishi, terminar con el samurai mas fuerte de Japón y con el hombre que había representado un problema para el, no podía permitir ningún error en su plan y haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, una nueva amenaza de peligro había aparecido… de pronto, la única que podría romper el silencio, hablo…

Kao- Bien, entonces tenemos que estar juntos, será de más ayuda, Enishi, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, siempre serás bienvenido. Los demás, estén alerta y tengan cuidado de acuerdo?

Misao- CLARO! Como parte de los oniwabanshu, nuestro deber es ayudar, cuenta con migo KAORU! –grito con euforia poniendo un pie sobre la mesa y alzando el brazo.

Sano- tan molesta y ágil como siempre comadreja

Misao- CALLATE Cabeza de pollo! . 

Kenshin estaba preocupado, lo que sanosuke le había dicho era suficiente, y ahora de la nada había aparecido una nueva amenaza, no sabia lo que tenia que hacer, por lo pronto, recogió los platos. Kaoru y enishi eran los únicos que quedaban, Enishi se preguntaba por que ella era tan amable, el representaba un pasado oscuro, y también malos recuerdos, Pero Kaoru no solía preocuparse por el pasado, ella era totalmente positiva, y dulce.

En eso, Kenshin salio, y le dijo que si quería acompañarlo a comprar algo de tofu para la cena, y ella le dijo que si, ambos salieron y en el camino, Kenshin pensaba en decirle o no lo que sentía por ella, cuando una sombra la tomo por la espalda y no la soltaba.

Kao- Kenshin!- Dijo intentando gritar.

Ken -Kaoruuu!!!!!!

Kaoru gritaba que la soltara, pero el la mantenía fuertemente atrapada, Kenshin, que no podía ver quien era, por que todo estaba cubierto de una larga capa negra y solo dejaba ver sus ojos, la única opción que tenia era observar a su oponente lleno de ira, pensando como atacar, y con eso desquitar su furia… dando vuelta, atacaría a la espalda debido a que sostenía fuertemente a Kaoru hacia el frente, eso haría, Kenshin se disponía a lanzar el primer ataque, cuando se quedo paralizado, mudo y sorprendido…

El hombre que solo pudo emitir un grito ensordecedor, después de unos cuantos segundos de inmovilidad, escapo, después de tremendo golpe que Kaoru le dio, primero mordiendo su mano, y luego con una gran patada entre las piernas, Kaoru cayo de rodillas en el suelo, y cuando pudo moverse, después de unos minutos el hombre escapo, Y Kenshin de inmediato corrió hacia Kaoru, pero solo pudo pensar en su estado.

Ken- estas bien?

Kao- si, no te preocupes, ¿lo ves? Puedo defenderme, aun sin mi espada o algo de madera- dijo con una sonrisa

Kenshin estaba sorprendido, y a la vez asustado por lo que sucedería después, Tenia que actuar lo mas rápido posible, no podía permitir que cosas malas siguieran pasando, lo único que pensaba era en que deseaba que todo el mundo dejara en paz a Kaoru, y en como protegerla, y si debía o no decirle lo que sentía por ella, seria un riesgo para ella?

[Debo dejarla ir? O estará mejor si la cuido y le demuestro cuanto la quiero….

Su cabeza estaba hecha un nudo, ante tanto, y en tal situación, no pudo mas aguantar la desesperación y un impulso lo llevo hasta abrazarla con fuerza, una lagrima se escapo por su mejilla izquierda hasta el ultimo punto de su cicatriz, sin soltarla la ayudo a levantarse y así se la llevo hasta el dojo, Kaoru cada vez estaba mas confundida que antes, que intentaba Kenshin, que le pasaba, nunca había estado así.

Después, cuando iban en el camino, se encontraron con una sombra, que por lo que se podía ver era de un hombre imponente, parecía un ninja, Kenshin, se dio cuenta al instante en que lo diviso, pero Kaoru iba caminando con la mirada hacia el suelo, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto sintió que Kenshin la acercaba aun mas a el, al principio iban caminando y Kenshin la sujetaba con un brazo en los hombros de ella, pero ahora, de pronto se detuvo y la sujeto con mas fuerza por la cintura, y con todos sus sentidos alerta y frente al hombre, le pregunto quien era, el, que parecía alguien amigable, se adelanto y le explico todo…


	4. Uno mas del Kenshingumi

Ohayo minna san! Espero que estén bien de gosaru nn Arigatô por leer este fic amateur que como deben saber ya, tiene personajes que son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki sempai y Masashi Kishimoto (Los ninjas)… Espero que les guste este capitulo, y que me sigan dejando sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc. Que me ayudan a crecer como escritora n.n Arigatô, se cuidan y suerte, hasta la próxima, ciao!

Capitulo 4: Uno mas del Kenshin gumi.

-No se preocupen, Soy un ninja de una aldea alejada de aquí, en busca de alguien, no pretendo hacerles daño, pero me gustaría que pudieran contestar a algunas de mis preguntas.

Kenshin aun alerta pensó que talvez no seria la gran cosa, y tal vez le ayudaría a saber un poco mas sobre la situación a la que se enfrentaban, así que siguieron hablando.

-bien – dijo el hombre – mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y ellos son mis compañeros…

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Usumaki Naruto…

-Kakashi sensei!- exclamo la Kunoichi al lado de uno de los ninjas- la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda, cabello rojizo y lleva una espada en su cinturón…

- Si, es el- afirmo el ninja mayor, después continuo dirigiéndose al samurai…

El pequeño rubio, se acerco al samurai pelirrojo y acerco su mano hacia la espada de su cinturón, nuestro querido samurai, retrocedió haciendo a un lado junto con el a su querida señorita Kaoru, Kenshin sin soltar a Kaoru, hizo que se colocara detrás de el y la rodeo con sus brazos hacia atrás, mientras el estaba de frente, cuando de pronto cayo del cielo un pequeño ninja rubio muy parecido al anterior,

- Y me imagino, que usted debe ser Himura Kenshin, cierto?- dijo el pequeño rubio.

A lo que Kaoru, preocupada pregunto rápidamente.

- podría decirme para que quiere saber si es el?

Kenshin, que aun seguía con Kaoru apegada a el, se adelanto preocupado antes de que ella se siguiera involucrando…

- señorita Kaoru, yo me encargare, no se preocupe.

Bajo la mirada, sus rostros quedaron solo a unos pocos centímetros y el sonrió con un rostro tan dulce y lleno de ternura que ella no pudo mas que afirmar con la cabeza, mostrarle también una sonrisa que escondiera todos los sentimientos que ahora ella guardaba, solo podía confiar en el y esperar. Así Kenshin continuo, pensando en que tenía que terminar lo más pronto posible.

Ken- Yo soy Kenshin Himura, que es lo que buscan?

Kakashi- Buscamos a Yukishiro Enishi, pero como ustedes están relacionados de alguna manera con el, será mejor que también lo sepan para que estén preparados en cualquier caso de emergencia. Así que no se preocupen, no venimos con intenciones de causarles problemas, pero necesitamos que nos ayuden cooperando.

Kaoru rápidamente se adelanto y le dijo al ninja:

- cooperando? Disculpe, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, y tenemos que estar seguros de que podemos confiar en usted, hable claro y díganos que busca.

El ninja le respondió, explicándole sobre la misión que ellos tenían, el por que no tienen nada que temer y que deber, solo que confiaran en ellos, que se alejen de la situación, que se las dejen a ellos y todo estará bien.

A kaoru y kenshin no les quedo opción, y los llevaron al dojo, todos se sentaron a hablar…

- El hombre del que hablaba Yukishiro Enishi, es un ninja renegado de la aldea de la que provenimos, estamos en busca de el para detenerlo, nos encomendaron la misión a varios grupos y a nosotros nos asignaron este lugar, estaremos en busca de el.

Mientras tanto, Aoshi y Misao estaban entrando, y como también son ninjas, habían, bueno, Aoshi había estado investigando con enishi y Misao lógicamente lo acompañaba.

Al entrar en el dojo, ambos, junto con enishi se sorprendieron y se acercaron a ellos, y se unieron a la charla.

-Bien, como ya les dije todo lo que tenia que decir, nos iremos, recuerden que estaremos al pendiente de lo que suceda y estaremos esperando informes o alguna noticia.

Kenshin y Kaoru asintieron y los acompañaron hacia la salida, ya se iban, cuando el ninja mayor les dijo a los menores.

Ka- Ustedes quédense cerca, será mejor si alguno de ustedes vigila y me mantiene informado.

Kaoru por lo visto estaba entusiasmada con la idea de una posada en su dojo, por que en ese momento, se le ocurrió la gran idea de invitarlos a quedarse, ellos respondieron:

Saku- solo vendremos durante el día, para mantenerlos informados, tenemos que vigilar y además informar a Kakashi sensei,- respondió con seriedad sakura.

Yahiko- Bien, ninjas profesionales!! – grito.

Kao- Baka!!, cierra la boca Yahiko, no seas maleducado- respingo.

Mis- Oye mocoso que te crees que nosotros somos EEH?- grito Misao Histérica, con los ojos blancos como platos y completamente roja de furia.

Ken- calma, ya basta, sabemos que son excelentes ninjas pero ustedes podrán cubrir otro terreno y así avanzar más rápido, tranquilízate, misao dono - dijo Kenshin con su típica y adorable sonrisa.

Aoshi le dijo a Misao que lo ayudara a investigar tranquilizándola y con eso toda su furia se esfumo.

Mis- claro, vamos Aoshi- respondió con alegría y su energía de siempre.

- como? Aoshi?- se preguntaron todos

Ken- parece que Misao dono y Aoshi se llevan muy bien! Eso me da gusto por ellos.

Sano- si tan solo alguien pudiera estar igual que ellos!

Kenshin rápidamente prefirió evadirlo, y se acerco a Kaoru para ayudar con los nuevos huéspedes.

Ellos hicieron su presentación como en varias ocasiones lo hacían antes.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, ellos son mis compañeros, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, por ahora, nosotros estaremos vigilando, mañana será el turno de Kakashi sensei, trataremos de hacer nuestra presencia lo mas discreta posible para no interferir con ustedes.

Kao- oh no importa, eso no nos molesta, no se preocupen, hagan su trabajo de la forma más cómoda para ustedes.

Naru-Esta bien, entonces… tengo algo de hambre, podrían traerme algo de ramen?

Saku- Narutoo!!!

Kaoru comenzó a reír, no sabia por que pero este ninja tan extraño le parecía tan divertido.

Luego, Kaoru se alejo un poco de ellos y volteo hacia donde estaba Kenshin, al verlo tan serio, sumido en sus pensamientos sintió de nuevo como la preocupación presionaba su pecho y como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. (Tengo que hablar con el).

Kao- Kenshin! Quieres acompañarme a comprar algo para la cena?

Ken- Oh es cierto, con todo lo que paso olvide comprar el tofu verdad?

Kao- si, así es, además me gustaría comprar algo de ramen -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Kenshin asintió con una sonrisa y ambos salieron juntos, en el camino, Kaoru seguía preocupada tratando de pensar en algo para tranquilizar a Kenshin.

Kaoru se adelanto y corrió hacia un puente que estaba frente a ellos, se detuvo de frente a ver el atardecer y agacho la cabeza para mirar el reflejo del sol en el agua del río.

-Hemos pasado tantas cosas, hemos recorrido tantas veces este camino juntos, hemos pasado definitivamente por muchos caminos, algunos llenos de felicidad, tristeza, angustia, risas, llantos, pero, creo que todo ha valido la pena, conocerlos a todos me ha hecho muy feliz, y espero no perderlos nunca, que sigamos siempre juntos… yo… daría lo que fuera por ti, mi vida, mi felicidad, todo lo que tengo eres todo para mi, sin ti nada tiene sentido, eres lo mas valioso que la vida me ha dado, cada vez que esto sucede, mi alma se quiebra, estoy cansada, si tan solo sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti, si tan solo pudiera ayudarte en algo, lo haría por mas difícil que fuera, no me importa, solo quiero verte feliz, estar cerca de ti, a tu lado, acompañándote, quiero borrar tu sufrimiento, tus angustias y tus culpas, quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, solo… no quiero que te encierres de nuevo en tu cabeza, quiero apoyarte y pasar contigo todo el tiempo, angustias, risas, quiero protegerte, ayudarte estar juntos en los buenos y malos momentos, no quiero ser para ti una amiga mas, quiero significar algo mas para ti, quiero que te percates, de lo que yo siento… Kenshin…

En eso, levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, dio la vuelta hacia atrás y ahí, mirándola, estaba Kenshin que al verla bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, ahí parado sin hablar, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, y Kaoru se quedo también paralizada, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado hablando en voz alta, y mucho menos había pensado en que Kenshin estaría ahí, detrás de ella escuchándola, se sentía morir, se adelanto de prisa a comprar las cosas y Kenshin la siguió, siempre, detrás de ella, al pendiente pero con cierta distancia, no sabia que hacer, si responder y como. Al terminar de hacer las compras, se acerco a ella para ayudarle, y ella acepto su ayuda sin mirarlo, sin hablarle, así siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron al dojo, Kaoru, avergonzada, triste, confundida, solo pensaba en irse, alejarse de el, estaba avergonzada por que el la había escuchado, decir lo que nunca le había dicho, mas claro que nunca y triste por que el no le había respondido nada, además el solo hecho de que el se había quedado en silencio durante todo el camino la estaba volviendo loca, no sabia que pasaría después y ahora entendía perfectamente por que Kenshin no había dicho nada, la esperanza que había en ella había desaparecido, y tenia miedo de saber algo mas que significara algo peor, que le hiciera pensar que definitivamente el no la amaba como ella a el.

-Prácticamente me le he declarado, y el no ha respondido nada aun, lo único que me queda es hacer como si nada, y esperar a que el tiempo pase, pero eso significa… entonces…

Kaoru sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, entonces, se apresuro a irse a su habitación, corrió y Kenshin al verla irse, se sintió aun peor, las palabras de sanosuke resonaban en su mente, pero no sabia que hacer, su cabeza y sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lío, se sentía como un cobarde, como ahora de pronto se ve en estos problemas, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así, y no sabia que hacer, ni como, sin lastimar a Kaoru y mucho menos perderla, no quería que se alejara de el mucho menos ahora que la tenia que proteger y tenerla aun mas cerca, tendría que hablar mas con ella, y acercarse como sano le había dicho antes.

- ¡No! Kaoru! Demonios, por que tiene que pasar esto ahora, necesito protegerla de todo, pero primero tengo que pensar bien en la situación, para saber que decirle y como hacerlo, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase, no me lo perdonaría jamás, aun si eso significa protegerla hasta de mi mismo!

-Entonces… significa que Kenshin, definitivamente, no me ama, no siente lo mismo por mi, entonces que diablos soy yo para el, que significa para el todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?! Maldición! Esto… por kami, estoy demasiado cansada.

Aun sumida de nuevo en sus pensamientos, Kaoru salio de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, Kenshin salio de la cocina y le dijo que la cena ya estaba lista, ella asintió con la mirada hacia el suelo, que de pronto subió para mostrar la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo hacer, ya que entonces se sentía como una tonta, por creer que su Kenshin le correspondería, salio y caminando por el dojo llamando a todos para que comieran y en eso, se encontró a Enishi, sentado en un pasillo de los mas alejados, recargado en una columna, mirando al cielo, se acerco a el y le dijo que la cena estaba lista, el siguió igual, y ella se sentó a su lado y continuo hablándole…

Kao- Por kami, que todo el mundo me ignora o que!!

Eni- que?!

Kao- hum, ahora me escuchas, debo poner mas atención, pero como, si ahora ni siquiera puedo ser yo misma.

Eni- que ocurre uuU 0.0 tu misma?

Kao- 0.0 si pero ah, no me hagas caso, que haces aquí? No vas a cenar? nnU

Eni- ¬¬ hm no, no tengo hambre, además necesito un tiempo a solas para pensar, olvidas que no soy una persona muy sociable, no me gusta la gente, si estoy aquí es por las circunstancias, pero no pienso hacerlo por mucho tiempo, no puedo, lo ves?

Kao- em siipp ya veo…

Eni- y tú que haces aquí?

Kao- pues… nada… solo… le avisaba a todos que la cena ya esta lista.

Eni- y tú crees que necesitan que les avisen? Si quieren comer de alguna manera lo harán, pero esta bien, si no puedes decírmelo no importa, no soy quien para exigirte que me digas lo que te sucede, lo harás si tu quieres pero no hay ningún problema si no me lo dices, tampoco soy bueno escuchando conversaciones, no me agrada el chisme, ni la gente que los dice.

Kaoru por un breve momento esbozo una ligera sonrisa, sincera que tal como llego se fue, y con la mirada hacia el suelo continuo la charla.

Kao- si, comprendo, sin embargo, no todos tienen la habilidad de saber que decir en el momento indicado. Y pues en realidad no me pasa nada malo, mi vida es normal, tengo muchos amigos, que aun que no siempre estén conmigo, nunca los voy a perder, y por eso hoy tengo que disfrutar de su compañía, por que se que puedo contar con ellos, siempre, estoy verdaderamente agradecida con ellos, y los aprecio mucho, que mas podría pedir…

Eni- y cual es el problema detrás de todo esto, que tienen que ver ellos?

Kao- ninguno, pero me hace sentir un poco mal que la persona a la que mas me he acercado, a la que mas aprecio en el mundo, por la que daría lo que fuera, no me…

Eni- no te quiere…

Kao eh? Cuando he comenzado a decir eso? 0///0 como sabes eso?- dijo sonrojada.

Eni- bueno, no me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo pero, eso no te suena familiar?

Kao- eh? Como que familiar?

Eni- yo quise mucho a una persona, tanto que me obsesione con algo que creí ver pero la verdad era muy diferente a lo que veían mis ojos…

Kao- 0.0 ya veo, hablas de… Tomoe?

Eni- por que lo dices…

Kao- no lo se, supongo que por que tu pensabas que ella no quería a Kenshin y que el la mato, pero nada era como tu pen… 0.0 ah, ya veo, je sonrió de nuevo

Eni- no tienes por que contarme con detalles lo que te ocurre pero, nada se resuelve si sacas conclusiones por ti mismo, tienes que pensar demasiado las cosas, aunque si lo haces terminas por volverte loco, y terminas por darte cuenta de la verdad cuando escuchas otras opiniones de las personas que verdaderamente saben lo que tu no.

Kaocon una sonrisa dulce y sincera como la que había tenido siempre -si, entiendo, creo que estoy algo tensa por toda esta situación, me deje llevar a algo precipitado, supongo.

Enimirando al cielo -Si, supongo que tu eres una persona inteligente y fuerte, me he dado cuenta de eso, sabrás que hacer, y te repondrás, eres algo impulsiva pero sabes controlarte, tal vez fue la situación y tu estado de animo en el momento lo que te llevo a esa reacción pero no creo que vuelvas a tener problemas así.

Kao- tu crees? Tal vez, eso espero, pero, para ser alguien que no es muy sociable, eres muy agradable.

Eni- em nop, no lo creo, más bien tú eres la persona más sociable que he conocido.

Kaoru se quedo pensando en lo que enishi le había dicho, no sabía por que pero si hasta hiko seijuro le había hablado de algo detalladamente, y ahora el que suelen ser personas extremadamente calladas, le hablaban como si la conocieran de toda la vida podría ser verdad, ahora comenzaba a encontrar sentido a todo lo que enishi decía, de pronto se vio asintiendo entre sollozos y con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, lo único que pudo ver después fuel el cielo y la espalda de enishi, por lo visto ella se había desmallado, y luego de caer en los brazos de enishi, el, que al principio estaba un tanto desconcertado después lo tomo como algo totalmente normal y despreocupado la recostó detrás de el y siguió viendo el cielo.

Kaoru despertó y enishi volteo y la miro, al verla confundida, le explico lo sucedido y ella le dio las gracias.

Kao- lo ves? Para mi eres una persona bastante sociable, sabes, si nos necesitas, puedes contar con todos, te lo aseguro…

Enishi se quedo sorprendido, de nuevo Kaoru consiguió hacer un nuevo amigo, acercarse mas a un nuevo corazón, que desconocía por completo, que muy pocos habían llegado a conocer y que una persona normal no lo podría.

Kao- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, para mi, ya eres un miembro mas…

Eni- de que rayos hablas?

Kao- que para mi ya formas parte del grupo, Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kenshin… eres un amigo mas para mi, y por eso siempre serás bienvenido en el dojo, te lo aseguro!

Enishi se sorprendió aun mas, ella era especial, algo, pero que? Que era eso lo que la hacia especial? Claro, Himura tenia demasiada suerte, el solo era capaz de tener personas verdaderamente hermosas a su alrededor, ella, era de las pocas personas que lograban hacer feliz hasta a el mas triste del mundo, ahora entendía perfectamente el por que el no se había alejado de ella, claro, quien podría, ella le recordaba a su hermana, por eso lo entendía a la perfección, después de eso, asintió con la cabeza y esbozo una ligera sonrisa que de la nada desapareció…

Eni- hm battousai…

Kao- que?

Eni- nada, ya debe estar lista la cena, ¿que no piensas ir?

Kao- em pues si, eso creo…


	5. Dos sueños

De nuevo, todos estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen si no a nobuhiro watsuki sempai… Arigato por leer esta historia que es de fans y para fans que espero que les guste!

Capitulo 5: Dos sueños.

Kaoru se levanto y camino hacia la cocina, el dio la media vuelta rápidamente, y regreso a la primera habitación, donde todos habían terminado de cenar.

Enishi se quedo sentado ahí, en el pasillo, de pronto, de las sombras salio, y se sentó junto a el.

Eni- que se supone que estas haciendo aquí- dijo lanzándole una mirada tan fría como la de Aoshi o battousai.

Sano- mm nada, escucha, no crees que eso es algo extraño.

Eni- ¬¬ hm!

Sano- si, escucha, todos han terminado de cenar, y ustedes dos son los únicos que no estaban ahí, todos los estábamos buscando, y encontrarlos aquí solos, no puedo evitar sacar conclusiones.

Eni- ja, da igual, el tipo de conclusiones que saques no me importan, puedes hacer lo que quieras, eso es algo que no me incumbe, así que puedes dejarme tranquilo.

Sano- calma, solo estoy tratando de saber que es lo que tu pretendes con jo-chan

Eni- jo-chan? bah, como sea, te lo diré de nuevo pero trata de entenderlo bien, yo-no-pre-ten-do-na-da. Entiendes!

Sano- entonces contéstame, que hacías aquí con ella?

Eni- ¬¬

Sano- escucha, yo solo quiero saberlo por que estoy preocupado, yo se perfectamente lo que le sucede, y necesito estar pendiente de todo para que mi pla…

Eni- ¬¬… así que… dime, tu que es lo que pretendes?

Sano- ja, pues nada, escucha, ahora que estas tan cerca de Kaoru, que te estas involucrando mas con cada uno de nosotros, creo que me podrías ser de ayuda.

Eni- ¬¬

Sano- en fin, veo que Kaoru y tu se están haciendo buenos amigos, solo era eso lo que quería saber, bien, creo que iré a ver como están los demás.

Eni- u..uU…

Mientras tanto, Kenshin, que se había dirigido hacia la habitación principal, estaba sentado ahí, pensando, cuando de pronto, escucho unos pasos, Kaoru lo vio, y se acerco a el, comenzó a recoger los platos, y se acerco a el con algo de te, le sirvió una taza y se sentó a su lado.

- Kenshin, ¿te ocurre algo? Te noto algo distante, ¿que sucede?

Kenshin contesto un poco desanimado, y con la mirada hacia el suelo, estaba pensativo, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

- estoy bien.

Kaoru no respondió, también bajo la mirada que hasta ahora había tenido en el para comenzar a pensar…

((Flash Back))

Kao- si esto continua así, creo que todos podremos vivir en paz, eso seria lindo.

Ken- si…pero, eso es imposible, todos, Yahiko se vuelve cada vez mas fuerte, Sanosuke ha estado viviendo con nosotros pero no es un hombre sedentario, la señorita Megumi pronto vera a su familia en Aizu, todos siguen sus propios caminos, son despedidas que no tienen fin, es triste pero así es, es algo que no se puede evitar.

Kao- pero… yo, quiero quedarme contigo…

Kenshin que iba caminando delante de ella se detuvo, dio la vuelta, la miro sorprendido y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Ken- pero… - dijo escondiendo sus ojos entre su fleco.

Kaoru preocupada sonrió e intento adelantarse cambiando el tema.

Kao- pe, perdón, debemos irnos, segurito están preocupados por…

Kenshin la abrazo poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelinegra y la acerco a el.

Ken- pero, se acuerda de lo que le dije cuando volvimos de Kyoto? Fue la primera vez que dije esas palabras desde que me volví vagabundo.

Kao- de verdad?

Ken- si, así es.

)) Fin del FB ((

Inner Kaoru- No se que es lo que le pasa, no puede ser que siga tan distante por lo que paso, Kenshin no suele preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, la ultima vez que estuve en una situación así fue cuando le dije que quería quedarme siempre con el, pero el me respondió, ahora, el esta aquí sentado, junto a mi y no me ha dicho nada, no ha hecho ni dicho nada desde que lo escucho… Kenshin…

Kenshin sentía tal malestar en su pecho, que no pudo aguantar más la presión, así que se levanto y se fue hacia su habitación.

- Buenas noches. – le dijo a la joven kendoka con seriedad.

Kaoru, se quedo de nuevo triste, y preocupada, pensando en que hacer para tranquilizar a Kenshin, en tanto, llego Misao y se acerco a ella.

Kenshin, mientras iba en camino a su habitación se topo con Enishi y Sanosuke, y se detuvo a hablar con ellos por un momento.

Estaba un poco molesto… el ver la situación de antes, le preocupaba, Sanosuke hacia poco tiempo le había explicado las consecuencias de la poca atención que el le había prestado estos últimos días a Kaoru, por eso comenzaba a molestarle verla de pronto tan cerca de Enishi, y comenzaba a sentir incertidumbre al pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido en la isla, tenia que hablar con Enishi, investigar y averiguar todo lo sucedido, cada palabra que habían cruzado hasta ese momento.

El ambiente era tenso, Enishi como de costumbre tenia una mirada distante, que aunque ya no era fría como antes, aun parecía no tener ninguna clase de emoción, o sentimiento, mientras que Kenshin lo miraba con desconfianza y celos, celos de verlo tan cerca de Kaoru mientras el la alejaba poco a poco sin querer.

Sano se canso de estar en silencio y decidió tratar de salir del asunto lo más rápido posible para que esos dos se alejaran.

-Bien, Enishi, parece que jo-chan tomo una buena decisión al darte la bienvenida al dojo, estoy de acuerdo con ella, es una chica muy inteligente, y… ya que todos tendremos que trabajar juntos, creo que estará bien que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros… cierto… Kenshin…

Kenshin seguía tan serio que parecía estar completamente tranquilo, pero en su interior cada vez se inquietaba mas, tenía que hacer algo, pero que… entonces respondió…

- … hai… cierto… y bueno, me voy a descansar, los veo luego.- dijo marchándose hacia el interior del pasillo.

Enishi no le dio mucha importancia a lo ocurrido, después de todo dentro de poco se iría de nuevo así que sin preocuparse se levanto y se dirigió hacia su habitación, y Sanosuke, hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

- Misao chan, que haces aquí, deberías descansar, los ninjas que iban a cuidar el dojo no han venido, habían dicho que estarían al pendiente pero debido a otro asunto mas importante han estado fuera del dojo, y como Aoshi se dedico ahora a esa tarea, supongo que tu le has ayudado, es por eso que no has estado aquí en todo el día ¿cierto?

- Si así es pero no te preocupes Kaoru, ahora dime, que ha sucedido entre tu y Himura, han estado demasiado serios, le sucede algo a Kenshin?

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes.

- De verdad? Por que tu como su amiga deberías saberlo, para ayudarlo en algo no? O me equivoco, además, tu me dijiste que eran solo amigos, o es que ahora tal vez…

- no para nada Misao chan… pero es verdad, tengo que saber que le pasa, así que si me disculpas, me iré a dormir, después hablamos, descansa…

Misao se quedo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza del tamaño de un luchador de sumo, después, comenzó a pensar acerca de los detalles de el problema por el que pasaban sus queridos amigos, así se dirigió también a su habitación…

Todos dormían, todos menos dos, Kaoru se seguía atormentando…

- Maldición, que hubiera sucedido si tu pasado hubiera sido diferente, cuando podrás vivir tu vida a plenitud, cuando podrás pensar en ti y al mismo tiempo dejar de ser tan egoísta como para pensar en las personas que te queremos con toda el alma y nos preocupamos por ti, cuando pensaras en el daño que me haces, pero eso no importa, siento dentro de mi y estoy segura de que tu también te haces daño, y eso es lo peor de todo, que piensas hacer en el futuro, no puedo permitir que vivas solo, encerrado en tu mente solo esperando una nueva amenaza, que piensas, que sientes, que harás… Kenshin

Kenshin por su parte, daba vueltas en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos y en su corazón.

-Maldición, que es lo que me sucede…

- La próxima vez no será un peligro lo que te la quite!!- Resonó en su cabeza.

- que demonios… no, eso no…

Así, pensando en eso, se quedo dormido… Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue la neblina en una de las solitarias calles de Tokyo, una mañana de primavera, cuando de pronto escucho una voz que lo llamaba con desesperación…

- Espera!!

Giro su cabeza hacia atrás y…

-al fin te he encontrado, ahora podré terminar con los crímenes que has cometido en nuestras calles, prepárate… Hitokiri Battousai!!

La persona se aproximo a el y lo ataco con su boken, el la esquivó con facilidad pero salto hacia unos cubos vacíos y tropezó con ellos, ella se sorprendió al ver el acto tan torpe que había hecho el espadachín, y se pregunto si de verdad el era battousai, y el le respondió que solo era un vagabundo que caminaba sin rumbo, ella no lo creyó, y refuto diciendo que una persona normal no andaría por ahí caminando con un espada en su cinturón como si nada, así que la tomo, y al desenfundarla, se sorprendió por la forma que tenia…

-¿Qué es esto? Tiene el filo invertido! Además no tiene rastros de sangre, como si nunca hubiera sido usada.

De pronto se escucharon gritos, por lo visto eran oficiales de policía en problemas, entonces la chica decidió ir a averiguar que es lo que sucedía, al llegar, se encontró con un hombre, que llevaba una espada y estaba hiriendo a los oficiales, lo ataco y el le hirió el brazo, ella cerro los ojos y de pronto se dio cuenta de la demora de el asesino y cuando abrió los ojos miro a un pequeño samurai que la llevaba en brazos, ella quería, tenia que ir tras el hombre que escapo diciendo que su técnica asesina era la técnica kamiya kasshin ryu pero el samurai que la acababa de salvar se lo impidió y ella se desmayo en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del dojo…

- Kenshin… - suspiro la joven kendoka mientras se quedaba dormida sobre su Futón.

Lo único que pudo ver al abrir los ojos fue la pared de su habitación, salio y encontró a un hombre fuera de ella, cocinando y a sus hermanitas por parte de Dr. Gensai ayudándole, y jugando con el. Ella le ofreció quedarse en el dojo el tiempo que quisiera, que no le importaba si no quería contarle la razón por la que se había vuelto un vagabundo, y el le respondió con una calida sonrisa, luego, comenzaron a hablar… Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un pequeño incidente en el baño, causo disturbios entre ambos haciendo que ella se enojara, y lo encerrara en la bodega, discutieron y cuando ella se fue a su habitación, solo pudo pensar en las dulces e inteligentes palabras de ese pelirrojo tan divino. Su arrepentimiento la llevo a liberarlo, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Al día siguiente, cuando ella estaba en el dojo, fue sorprendida por un hombre que buscaba venganza al apoderarse de su dojo, cuando la tomo por el cuello de su Ge (gi), y en eso, un hombre en la entrada, cayo al suelo, dejando ver detrás de el a una sombra pequeña, un samurai pelirrojo, que iba dejando montañas de hombres heridos a su paso, hasta que llego a el y a la bella kendoka que sujetaba.

- La espada es un arma, el kenjutsu es usado para matar, eso es inevitable, sin embargo, me gusta la idea de que el kenjutsu puede ser utilizado para proteger la vida, y una espada para proteger a las personas, el de la señorita Kaoru, es un bello ideal.

-La única técnica que puede ser utilizada para matar a varios hombres al mismo tiempo, es una que supere la velocidad normal, y solo una persona puede utilizarla, solo el verdadero battousai puede utilizar la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

- Lo siento señorita Kaoru, no quería mentirle, pero honestamente, quería mantener el secreto un poco mas de tiempo.

- si el verdadero battousai se queda aquí no podrá recuperar su escuela.

- yo no quiero que se quede battousai, quiero que el vagabundo se quede… - dijo la joven entre su sueño. - e- esta bien, pero… antes de irse, podría decirme su nombre a menos que prefiera que lo llame battousai…

-Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, y estoy cansado de viajar, creo que podré quedarme aquí por un tiempo…

Kenshin despertó en su habitación preguntándose por que soñaba con ese día, el ultimo sueño que tubo sobre su pasado fue el que tubo antes de la pelea con saito, por que ahora tenia un sueño tan calido, y precisamente de ese día…

-El día que conocí a mi querida Kaoru dono.

Kenshin se sorprendió, que acababa de decir, nunca antes lo había dicho.

-Con un demonio, esto va a terminar matándome, la ultima vez que quise tanto a alguien fue a… no… pero, con ella es diferente, siento… eso es, Lo se, estoy seguro, mi querida Tomoe…

Continuara…

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que no haya quedado muy confuso, ya que hace tiempo que hice este capi de este mi primer fic y aun estoy haciendo mejoras, considerando sus reviews que agradezco de todo corazón y espero que sigan mandando para ayudarme a mejorar y a continuar, Arigatô, nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Que estén bien, se cuidan y suerte y sigan leyendo en esta gran pagina n.nU


	6. Lo que siento

Una vez mas agradezco a todos por leer mi fic y a nobuhiro watsuki sempai por crear tan maravillosos personajes que utilizo para este fic que espero les guste…

Capitulo 6: Lo que realmente siento por ti.

Kenshin se volvió a quedar dormido, esta seria la última vez que tendría un sueño como ese y de una buena vez por todas, se decidiría a ser feliz.

Ahora estaba sentado bajo un árbol, cuando una sombra se acerco a el, el levanto la mirada y la vio con una dulce sonrisa.

La persona también sonrió y le dijo:

- De nuevo te sientes mal…

El le contesto:

- no es nada, Tomoe es solo que…

Antes de que el terminara de hablar ella le respondió:

- no tienes que preocuparte de nada, solo recuerda que no tienes por que estar solo, y ella tampoco.

El se quedo totalmente impresionado, y rápidamente trato de pensar en algo que decirle, parpadeo y cuando iba a hablar se vio sentado frente a un río, cuando una bella mujer se paro frente a el.

- Este es mi listón favorito, toma- dijo soltándose el cabello y entregándole el listón – Solamente te lo estoy prestando, tienes que devolvérmelo, y si no lo haces nunca te perdonare, solo así me iré al dojo.

El cerro los ojos y esbozo una calida sonrisa, para si, y cuando los volvió a abrir la vio ahí, en el dojo, con una espada que atravesaba su pecho, cerro de nuevo los ojos apretándolos desesperado, esta vez, los abrió y la vio a lo lejos, acercándose, con… Enishi, pero, que, no creía lo que veía, bajo la vista, y ella venia de la mano, con el, se acercaron y los ojos de Kenshin tomaron un brillo dorado… battousai… desenfundó su espada y en un parpadeo, solo pudo ver que su amada Kaoru dono caía, ahí, sobre sus brazos, Enishi del otro lado, y en medio de ellos un río de sangre corría, el bajó la mirada, apretó los ojos de nuevo con toda su fuerza, por su mente pasaban imágenes de los bellos momentos con su Kaoru dono y palabras también, comenzó a recordar lo que paso por su mente en la batalla contra shishio cuando casi se muere como diapositivas en una presentación de lo mas completa…

- La verdadera Tomoe, era la persona mas linda que jamás haya conocido…

- a Kyoto… volverás a ser el mismo Kenshin de hace 10 años? Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que volvieras a ser el Kenshin de antes no importa si te comportas como battousai, siempre seguirás siendo Kenshin un pacifico aventurero! Estas enojado por que he venido a Kyoto? El principio secreto es muy peligroso? Claro que tiene que preocuparme, por que tu vida esta en peligro! Megumi me pidió que te diera esta medicina, ella desea tu seguridad, y no solo somos Megumi o yo, todos estamos pidiendo por tu seguridad, tu bien estar y tú triunfo.

- Todos regresaremos a Tokyo, TODOS!

- Kenshin… Bienvenido a casa!!

No me importa tu pasado, no quiero que battousai se quede, quiero al vagabundo!

- Pero… yo… quiero quedarme contigo!

- yo… daría lo que fuera por ti, mi vida, mi felicidad, todo lo que tengo eres todo para mi, sin ti nada tiene sentido, eres lo mas valioso que la vida me ha dado, cada vez que esto sucede, mi alma se quiebra, estoy cansada, si tan solo sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti, si tan solo pudiera ayudarte en algo, lo haría por mas difícil que fuera, no me importa, solo quiero verte feliz, estar cerca de ti, a tu lado, acompañándote, quiero borrar tu sufrimiento, tus angustias y tus culpas, quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, solo… no quiero que te encierres de nuevo en tu cabeza, quiero apoyarte y pasar contigo todo el tiempo, angustias, risas, quiero protegerte, ayudarte estar juntos en los buenos y malos momentos, no quiero ser para ti una amiga mas, quiero significar algo mas para ti, quiero que te percates, de lo que yo siento… Kenshin…

- KENSHIIN!!

Entonces Kenshin despertó se levanto de su Futón y sintió como una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla izquierda…

-No… no quiero, no puedo permitir que algo la aparte de mi, Supe desde el primer momento que la vi que ella era alguien especial, pero nunca pensé que el lugar que había conseguido en mi corazón fuera tan grande, jamás había sentido algo así, cuando era mas pequeño, mi tonto corazón aunque paresia duro era muy frágil y débil, que aunque no cualquier persona podría haber llegado a el, solo necesitaba a una persona que me enseñara cosas que yo no sabia, que me hiciera sentir diferente, no como todos creían que yo era, no como tenia que ser necesitaba… una funda, una funda que contuviera mis actos, y una herida tan grave en un corazón tan frágil, y tan débil como el mío consiguió dejar una huella imborrable de mi pasado, una cicatriz que no desaparece, un sentimiento de redención y arrepentimiento, que llevaría por el resto de mi vida haciéndome incapaz de ser feliz, de volver a amar, de sentir libertad…

Pero un alma tan dulce y tan buena, tan inocente y pura, con un corazón tan grande y fuerte.

Tan grande que no le importa lo que suceda, nada le impide dejar salir todo el amor y el cariño que lleva en su alma, que no le permite pensar en el pasado, solo le importa el presente.

Tan grande que es capaz de regalarme su sonrisa en los momentos que mas la he necesitado, aun que por dentro ella no la sienta.

Tan grande que es capaz de ignorar toda su tristeza y sus problemas para ocuparse de los míos.

Tan fuerte que no se deja vencer por nada.

Tan fuerte que no le importa lo que suceda solo por estar a mi lado.

Tan fuerte que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, sigue siendo fiel a su sentimiento después de tanto tiempo, soportando tantas tristezas, angustias, circunstancias difíciles que la han hecho sentir sola, triste, ignorada, incomprendida.

Me pregunto como puede hacerlo, simplemente no puedo entenderlo, como una persona tan linda, puede querer a alguien como yo, que no he podido ser lo que ella merece, alguien que le pueda dar todo su amor, atención, comprensión y cariño.

Dicen que cada hombre encuentra a la mujer indicada una sola vez en la vida, nada me haría más feliz que poder ser el hombre indicado para la mujer perfecta, me encantaría poder ser el indicado para ti, la mujer perfecta, pero al mismo tiempo quiero verte feliz, ver que obtengas todo lo que te mereces, y a mi lado solo te esperan días de angustia, pensando en que nueva amenaza puede separarnos, soledad, al no poder entregarme a ti por completo debido a que mi alma tiene miedo, miedo de que pueda llegar el día que algo te aleje de mi lado, y lo que me haría mas daño que verte lejos de mi, ver que alguna alma perversa te arrebatara tu preciosa vida, que algún ser despreciable apagara esa luz, esa luz tan hermosa y tan bella que ilumina cada día de mi vida.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es protegerte, darte un poco de lo que tu, mi querido ángel caído del cielo, mi bello ángel sin alas, mi preciosa estrella que me acompaña siempre brindándome su luz, esa luz que ilumina mi camino, con esa llama tan calida de tu afecto, que me hace sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y a la vez el mas cobarde, despreciable que solo te ha hecho sufrir y sentir malas emociones, lo siento, pero no se que hacer, no quiero hacerte daño, nunca he querido hacerte el daño que te he hecho, todo lo he hecho con la intención de protegerte, me siento terrible, tan mal, de guardarte este secreto tan grande cuando tu todo lo que has hecho es darme todo tu amor, todo de ti sin importar que fuera, todo para verme feliz, pero nunca podré serlo, no se si pueda decirte este secreto que es la única esperanza de mi felicidad, tu!

Mi pequeña flor, que permaneces ahí, siempre para mi, no quiero ver que se marchite, esa flor que es lo que me he repetido hasta el cansancio, lo mas importante y hermoso que tengo en la vida, mi tesoro mas preciado, por eso, es el que mas tengo que cuidar. No quiero que nada en el mundo apague esa hermosa luz de tu vida.

Mi mente es un caos, mi cabeza da vueltas alrededor de tu imagen, Te amo, te amo es lo único que pienso, verte feliz es lo que mas deseo, soy tan egoísta que a pesar de todo, tenerte es lo que mas quiero, tenerte cerca y ver cada día esa hermosa sonrisa tan divina que hace que todo lo demás desparezca, cuando estoy contigo me siento tranquilo y me divierto, pero soy tan cobarde, que quiero protegerte y por eso me da miedo que estés a mi lado, mi mente dice que no, pero mi corazón implora tu cercanía, sentir tu delicado cuerpo junto al mío, como aquella vez que te aleje de mi, al marcharme a Kyoto, tu llanto, ver las lagrimas en tus ojos me partía el alma y el corazón, no en dos, si no en millones de pedacitos, lo único que pensaba era en ti, y en que quería que se detuviera el tiempo, para seguir ahí, abrazándote, teniéndote tan cerca.

Quiero ser mejor, para ti, para que tengas lo mejor, y estés orgullosa de eso.

Dime que debo hacer, que debo hacer para que vivas tu vida de la mejor manera posible, dime bella luz de mi corazón, dime, hermoso ángel, si lo mejor para ti es que me aparte y te deje ser feliz en brazos de otro, o si debo permanecer a tu lado, para ti, y no te fijes, te lo pido, se justa, no pienses en mis sentimientos, no pienses en lo mal que me sentiré al alejarme de ti, lo mas importante eres tu.

Que puedo hacer, te prometo que te daré todo lo que tengo, pero no quiero darte también mis problemas o mis desgracias, quiero que seas egoísta, piensa en ti, para que no sufras, pero te prometo, que en el lugar, la situación, o el tiempo en que me encuentre siempre pensare en ti, te protegeré, te cuidare, te estaré agradecido y sobre todo te amare como a nadie jamás he amado, desde siempre y para siempre, mi corazón y mi alma, todo de mi te pertenece, eres libre de hacer lo que desees, conservarlo, o rechazarlo, y aun que me duela, siempre, siempre me tendrás ahí para ti, te lo prometo, gracias por ser como eres, y por darme a mi un poco de esa bella esencia que te llena el alma, y discúlpame por todo el mal que te haya hecho, te prometo que jamás, te haré daño, ya que si lo llegara a hacer, el que mas sufriría seria yo, no puedo soportar verte mal, mi felicidad, eres tu, mi vida, mi sol, mi amada Kaoru, te adoro.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del dojo…

- Kenshin! no, no vuelvas a matar, no te vallas por favor, quédate a mi lado, no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero, sin ti no hay nada que me pueda hacer feliz, escúchame Kenshin, no, no puedo no quiero escuchar de tus labios un rechazo, no quiero ver que alguien mas se quede contigo, Kenshin, no me dejes, quédate conmigo!!!

Amanecía y desde que Kenshin despertó, gracias a su sueño, ese que le enseño lo que mas deseaba y lo que mas temía, no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que se levanto y se fue hacia la cocina, Kaoru, por otro lado, despertó ya que amanecía y quiso salir de su habitación, aun medio dormida sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia donde sus pies y su instinto la llevaron.

- q-que haces aquí… tan temprano… Kenshin

- Nada señorita Kaoru, estaba preparando el desayuno.

- pero Kenshin, es muy temprano, por lo menos déjame ayudarte! Siempre te preocupas en hacerlo todo tu solo!

- de verdad, no se preocupe Kaoru dono, esta bien, de gozaru, en serio.

Kaoru se recogió las mangas de su kimono y levanto un brazo con energía.

- Vamos, te ayudare en lo que quieras, tal vez así pueda mejorar un poco y ya no se quejen de mi comida y pueda preparar algo para comer jun… etto, estoy lista! Dime que hago primero Kenshin!- Dijo al final ruborizada.

Kenshin puso una cara de sorpresa y luego sonrió, le dijo que el haría bolitas con arroz para el onigiri y que ella escogiera e introdujera cada umeboshi (un ingrediente especial para el onigiri, que se pone atrás de cada uno o en el centro) en cada onigiri. Así se pusieron a trabajar, juntos, Kaoru estaba tan contenta, antes el respondía con su mirada al suelo, pero ahora lo hizo con una tierna sonrisa, y estaban haciendo el desayuno juntos! Kenshin, por su parte estaba contento de verla ahí junto a el tan cerca y tan feliz, que después de la noche tan mala que paso, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al verla en ese estado, el había incitado a esa sonrisa, el había sido el causante de esa felicidad en ella provocando que se sintiera en cierta forma útil, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los había estado espiando…

- jijijijiji

- Cállate yahiko, nos van a escuchar!

- shh silencio comadreja

- queee? Desde cuando estas aquí cabeza de chorlito! – dijo Misao.

- Guarden silencio los dos, que nos van a escuchar!! – respingo Yahiko.

De pronto, en la cocina, Kaoru sintió que unas cuantas miradas se fijaban en ellos y pregunto a Kenshin para saber si el también lo sentía, pero el estaba demasiado concentrado penando en todo lo que le había sucedido y cocinando.

- Kenshin, no sientes algo extraño?

- que? Extraño? Como que? Kaoru dono.

- No lo se, como si alguien te observara.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como una pelota, y comenzó a temblar.

- aah, Ken-Ken-shin, y si…

- que le sucede Kaoru dono... – pregunto con ojos iguales a los de ella.

- Keen-shiinn tu crees que pueda haber algún… nop em nada, olvídalo, no puede ser, es algo muy tonto.

- No se preocupe Kaoru dono - dijo con una sonrisa – puede tener confianza conmigo, puede decirme lo que sea, no sucederá nada, de verdad, no se preocupe.

Kaoru por un momento se ruborizo y bajo la mirada y continuo hablando.- Em pues pensé que podía haber sido algo como un… fantasma.

Kenshin se quedo mirándola con una sonrisa y pensó: mi querida Kaoru dono, es tan dulce y tierna, no hay ser en el mundo con una inocencia que sea capaz de conmover al mas cerrado corazón, y tan pura como para salvar al alma mas perdida, como me gustaría poder decirte todo lo que siento, poderte abrazar y decirte que nada te sucederá si estas a mi lado, que no hay nada de que preocuparte, pero… me temo… que eso no es posible.

- No se preocupe Kaoru dono, no creo que sea eso, además nunca han visto algo como eso aquí, ¿o me equivoco? Solo debe haber sido un ratón o algo parecido.

Kaoru se puso pálida como la leche, o un cubo de soya. U

- U-un ratón? – dijo con esa palidez y pensó para si tratando de calmarse. - tranquila Kaoru, eres fuerte, supéralo vamos, no te preocupes. - pensó mientras trataba de sonreír

En eso detrás de la puerta los demás discutían.

**Mis**- silencio Chiquillo tonto te pueden escuchar! Creo que asustaste a Kaoru!

**Yahiko**- que?!! Cállate tu comadreja, no sabemos si aun hablando casi en silencio ellos escuchan algo y Kenshin es muy astuto, además no puedes estar segura de que yo la asuste!

**Mis**- Claro que si, soy la okashira de los oniwabanshu, así que soy experta en conseguir información sin ser descubierta, puedo leer los labios, y puedo hacer mas que eso, te lo aseguro! - presumió con una sonrisa de victoria

**Sano**- ya basta los dos, tranquilos!- dijo arrastrándolos del cuello hacia la habitación principal, el comedor.

**Sano**- Será mejor que sean discretos entienden? esto tiene que funcionar, de otra forma mi plan no…

**Mis**- mm ya veo, plan EEH, muy bien, dímelo, como la gran amiga de Kaoru que soy debo de ayudarla, dime cual es el plan y te apoyare.

**Yahiko**- si claro, será divertido, además esos dos siempre actúan extraño, será mejor que dejen de ser tan inmaduros y sean normales.

**Sano**- vaya que me sorprendes Yahiko estas hablando como todo un hombre, dime se te han pegado buenos modales de Tsubame?

**Mis**- vaya, vaya, Mírate Yahiko, ya no eres un mocoso verdad?

**Yahiko**- Agr. ya basta los dos, nunca he sido un mocoso, comadreja! Y esta claro que yo siempre he sido un hombre, así que deja de parlotear y dinos cual es tu plan cabeza de pollo!!

**Sano**- ya, esta bien, lo haré, Yahiko chan.

**Yahiko**- cállate y explícanos el plan, maldita sea, cabeza de chorlito!

**Mis**- dejen de pelear de una vez, desde ahora tendremos que trabajar juntos así que tranquilícense! Y continúa Sanosuke.

**Sano**- esta bien…

Continuara…

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado este Cáp. Y que me digan todo lo que piensen de el, si tienen dudas sugerencias criticas constructivas o una opinión, háganmelo saber, y Arigatô por leer este fic de fans por fans y para fans n.nU nos vemos el próximo Cáp. Sayonara!


	7. Celos

DISCLAIMER: Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aun que quisiera) son propiedad del ingenioso Nobuhiro Watsuki sempai, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento y por que los adoro ja, ja así mismo espero que les guste este fic hecho por fan, y para fans n.nU y que me digan todo lo que piensen de el, ya sean criticas constructivas, desacuerdos, dudas, sugerencias opiniones, o lo que se les ocurra, agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, y espero sigan leyendo, bai cha!

ACLARACIONES: 1.- lo que dicen los personajes va así: **Ken**- ¡oro, oro, oro…! 2.- Lo que piensan va en "_cursiva" 3.- "NdA: …" son mis Notas De Autora y 4.- Los significados de las palabras en japonés son los que están entre paréntesis al lado de las palabras._

Capitulo 7: Celos.

Entonces, en uno de los pasillos del dojo, un puercoespín, una comadreja y un gallo preparaban planes para actuar como cupido por sus amigos.

**Sano**- escuchen, esos dos, de antemano sabemos todos que desde siempre se han tenido mucho cariño el uno por el otro, pensé que con el tiempo a solas de una vez por todas hablarían claro, pero parece que ahora están aun mas alejados.

**Misao**- creo que Kenshin ya no cree que pueda pasar algo malo, por eso ha dejado de preocuparse y ha dejado de prestarle atención a Kaoru.

**Yahiko**- y que piensan hacer al respecto?

**Sano**- tenemos que hacer que Kenshin se decida a decirle a jou chan lo que siente, tenemos que hacer que se acerquen mas, y presionar a Kenshin, obligarlo a hablar, he estado pensando en hacerle sentir, celos.

**Misao**- Bien pensado, al fin tuviste una buena idea Sano! Yo te ayudare, así seguro tiene que funcionar!

**Yahiko**- sí, y como vamos a hacer eso. Quien puede hacerlo?

**Sano**- buena pregunta Yahiko, veras, pensé en hacerlo yo, después de todo no tendría que hacer nada mas que pasar tiempo cerca de jo chan, pero si tienes pensado a alguien mejor, te escucho con atención.

**Misao**- pero debe ser alguien extraño debido a que Himura piensa que tu eres su amigo mas confiable, no funcionaria, sabe muy bien que Kaoru solo es tu amiga y no quieres mas que eso.

**Yahiko**- si, es verdad, pero entonces, quien podría? Es fácil con la busu, pero Kenshin… a menos que hiciéramos enojar a Kaoru y Kenshin querrá consolarla.

**Misao**- si, también podría funcionar, pero quienes serian los idiotas indicados?

**Sano**- eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, Escuchen esto, les contare lo que observe hace poco pero no lo divulguen he pensado en que Enishi se encargue de eso…

**Yahiko**- Que dices? Como que Enishi?

**Misao**- cierto, por que lo dices sano?

**Sano**- hace poco, encontré a esos dos hablando,

**Yahiko**- uuui sí, eso dice mucho. Que clase de conclusiones sacaste con eso?!

**Sano**- basta! déjenme hablar de una vez! Kaoru le abrió las puertas de su hogar y de su corazón, y le dio la bienvenida al grupo como uno mas de sus amigos.

**Misao**- quieres decir que tenemos que hacer que Enishi nos ayude a poner celoso a Kenshin?

**Yahiko**- Y que haremos para que Kaoru se moleste con Kenshin?

**Sano**- no, solo tenemos que aprovechar la cercanía entre Kaoru y Enishi, y pues, para Kenshin, no lo se, alguna idea?

**Misao**- Megumi siempre esta cerca de Kenshin.

**Yahiko**- pero eso Kaoru ya lo ha entendido, desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya no la molesta.

**Sano**- demonios, por que Jo chan tiene tantas amigas!

**Misao**- y aun te lo preguntas, es fácil, ella es adorable, estoy contenta de ser una de ellas.

**Yahiko**- es verdad, a pesar de ser una busu- dijo con un tono burlón

**Sano**- creo que tienes razón, cabeza de puerco espín.

**Misao**- hey par de tontos, no comiencen, deben dejar de ser tan molestos, y dejar de burlarse de los demás! En lugar de eso deberían estar pensando en la carnada para Himura!

**Yahiko**- bien, comienza tu.

**Sano**- bueno, si se les ocurre alguien me avisan, pero como fue mi idea, yo estaré a cargo, ese será el "plan b" de acuerdo?

**Misao**- cielos, será difícil pero esta bien, todo sea por la felicidad de ese par de ingenuos.

**Yahiko**- bien, que mas da, como quieras, solo espero que esto funcione.

**Sano**- bien, solo sigan por ahí como si nada y yo les diré lo que tienen que hacer, solo permanezcan atentos para no armar alboroto.

Por otro lado, en la cocina, Kenshin y Kaoru seguían con sus problemas…

**Kao**- Kenshin, t-tu cree-es que sea un…

**Ken**- Em nop no creo, Kaoru dono, no se preocupe, solo fue el viento de seguro, calma, tranquilícese…

**Kao**- Pero como puedes sonreír tan tranquilo? No te preocupa que pueda ser?

**Ken**- No, por que no creo que sea algo importante… "_a mi lo único que me importa ahora eres tu_"- pensó mientras bajaba la mirada para seguir preparando el onigiri.

En eso, Kaoru sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, una brisa fría entro por la pequeña rendija de la puerta que por culpa de Sanosuke, Yahiko y Misao no habían cerrado bien. Entonces, Kaoru tenía una bola de arroz en sus manos, y debido al escalofrío sus piernas temblaron y cayo de rodillas en el suelo, Kenshin la miro sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo, rápidamente tomo sus manos entre las de el y la miro a los ojos, sin darse cuenta estaban a unos pocos centímetros uno del otro, ambos estáticos, congelados, y con sus mejillas ardiendo en color rojo, entonces, una de las pocas cosas que podrían separarlos en ese momento ocurrió volviéndolos de nuevo al Tokio de la era Meiji.

**Ken**- Oro! Lo siento, Kaoru dono discúlpeme. – Dijo soltando el agarre de sus manos y usándolas para retirar con mucho cuidado, delicadeza y por supuesto que mucho cariño los restos de arroz que habían quedado sobre la cabeza de Kaoru cuando le cayo encima la bola de arroz.

Kaoru seguía cabizbaja y con la mirada hacia el suelo.

**Kao**- no, Kenshin no te preocupes, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, de nuevo he arruinado la comida- dijo con tristeza.

**Ken**- No, no diga eso Kaoru dono, solo se ha caído un poco en su cabello, pero creo que he podido retirarlo todo, ¿lo ve? No hay por que preocuparse- dijo mientras dibujaba en su rostro una de sus increíblemente tiernas sonrisas llenas de dulzura.

**Kao**- Muchas gracias, Kenshin, Arigatô, demo (gracias, pero)…

**Ken**- ¿Entonces que sucede? - pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿pero que…?

**Kao**- demo (pero)… - decía mientras alzaba un brazo indicando con su dedo índice que debía mirar hacia atrás para ver que ella señalaba un desastre bajo el espacio donde Kenshin preparaba el onigiri - pero creo que si he arruinado el desayuno, gomen ne (lo siento).

Kenshin al mirarlo abrió los ojos como platos y regreso la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo aspavientos con las manos mientras decía:

**Ken**- Usted no se preocupe, creo que además el responsable de eso fui yo, sin darme cuenta las deje caer, gomen nasai (disculpe) Kaoru dono, además he hecho que usted se preocupara pensando que era su culpa, pero esto estará limpio en poco tiempo y como ya hemos hecho bastante gracias a su ayuda, esto estará listo muy pronto, así que podría avisar a los demás, o ayudarme a colocar todo en la mesa si no es mucho pedir.- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

**Kao**- para nada, claro que lo haré Kenshin, pero primero tengo que ayudarte a recoger todo esto.

Ella se agacho, comenzó a recoger un poco del onigiri que había caído, Kenshin estaba haciendo lo mismo pero de espaldas a ella, y cuando solo faltaba un poco, Kaoru estiro su mano, Kenshin se dio la vuelta, ambos intentaron recogerlo… y de pronto, se vieron tan rojos como un tomate, mas rojos que el cabello de Kenshin, sus manos se habían colocado una sobre la otra y sus caras estaban frente a frente a unos pocos centímetros, ambos podían percibir sus respiraciones agitadas, su corazón latía fuerte y sus aromas los inundaban, el rostro de Kenshin comenzó a moverse lentamente, milímetro a milímetro hacia delante, Kaoru se movió ligeramente hacia atrás y resbalo con una bola traviesa de arroz que había quedado, casi por instinto alcanzo el brazo de Kenshin sujetándolo y haciendo que al mismo tiempo cayeran juntos y Kenshin, como ya iba en esa dirección, al caer sobre ella, sus labios rozaron una parte de su mejilla muy cercana a sus labios, pero se fue de largo y se dio un golpe de lleno en el piso…

NdA: jo estuvo cerca Kenshin pero no es el momento aun, tratándose de mi pareja favorita, tiene que ser un momento perfecto jeje

**Ken**- ¡Oro! -dijo tirado en el suelo mientras sus ojos hacían espirales.

**Kao**- Oh por Kami-sama, Kenshin ¿estas bien?- dijo hincándose a su lado mientras levantaba su cabeza.

**Ken**- si, estoy bien Kaoru dono, no se preocupe- dijo mientras se levantaba y le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse con una tierna sonrisa.

**Kao**- ¡Me alegro!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y se daba la vuelta para llamar a los demás.- iré a avisar a los demás que pueden venir a desayunar, ya vengo.

Kenshin sonrió de nuevo para si una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad, como era posible que solo unos pocos minutos cerca de ella le permitieran olvidarse de todo y ser feliz, después continuó preparando la mesa.

Kaoru caminaba por los pasillos del dojo cuando se encontró con Sanosuke.

**Kao**- Hey Sanosuke, ya esta listo el desayuno!

**Sano**- Que bien, eso es excelente jou chan, me muero de hambre, pero escucha, creo que el mocoso y la comadreja salieron, y creo que se llevo al cubo de hielo con ella así que solo queda el lunático en el dojo.

**Kao- **lunático?... Hey Sanosuke no seas grosero, eres un maleducado cabeza de pollo.

**Sano- **ya esta bien jou chan, no te molestes, solo bromeo, ya me conoces.

**Inner Kaoru (pensamiento) - **_si pero aun así Enishi es algo impulsivo, y no me gustaría que provocaran problemas, mas de los que ya tengo por que preocuparme_

**Kao- **No importa, suficiente tenemos con que nos molesten a nosotros como para que ahora también molesten a Enishi.

**Sano**- ah ya veo, y dime, jou chan, como rayos supiste tu, que yo estaba hablando de Enishi?

**Kao**- EEH em pues, es fácil, los únicos que se quedan aquí son ellos, y como ya he escuchado que le digan a Yahiko mocoso, a Misao comadreja y a Aoshi cubo de hielo el único que queda es Enishi ¿no?- dijo levantando un dedo mientras le explicaba.

**Sano- **Así es, mi querida jou chan, piensas rápido eh.

En eso, Sanosuke pudo observar que Kenshin se acercaba hacia ellos para ayudar a Kaoru a encontrar a los demás, o más bien lo que el quería era que buscaran juntos y así pasar mas tiempo con ella.

NdA: Típico de los enamorados, ni siquiera Kenshin se podría salvar de eso

Sanosuke pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kaoru y le dijo algo al oído.

**Sano- **Oye, jo chan, no quisiera que te enojaras con migo, pero te quiero hacer una pregunta algo indiscreta, no es por molestar, me prometes no enfadarte y golpearme?

**Kao- **em pues, no puedo Sanosuke, si me haces enojar ten por seguro que te golpeare, a menos que lo esquives.

**Sano- **Oh vamos Kaoru, prométemelo ¿si?

**Kao- **que no, primero dime de que se trata Sano.

**Sano- **mm esta bien, tu ganas, solo te quería preguntar, ¿de que tanto estuviste hablando con Enishi ayer?

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera contestar, Kenshin puso su mano en el hombro de ella, entre ella y Sano, separándola un poco y dirigiéndole unas palabras al luchador con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

**Ken-** oye Sano, ¿no crees que eso sea algo imprudente amigo? No deberíamos entrometernos en lo que haga Kaoru dono, ella es muy inteligente y jamás haría algo indebido no crees?

Después bajo la mirada y su semblante cambio a un rostro triste.

**Ken- **Además, ella es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, nadie puede reprocharle nada.

**Kao- **Si pero, Kenshin, yo solo le dije…

**Ken- **Kaoru dono - grito desesperado interrumpiéndola – si desea buscar a los demás esta bien, yo la acompañare, pero si tiene hambre la mesa ya esta lista, vamos.

Kenshin la tomo de la mano y la jalo, delicadamente claro, pero con firmeza, por el pasillo, hasta la entrada.

Kaoru estaba desconcertada, Kenshin estaba actuando muy raro desde hace unos cuantos días, de hecho, desde que todos llegaron, ¿que era lo que le sucedía?

Sanosuke por su parte, estaba orgulloso de que su plan, estaba funcionando, su idea estaba siendo muy efectiva, y ver a Kenshin actuar de ese modo era como ver un muchacho mitad bestia con orejas de perro, cola de zorro con uniforme escolar y que incrementara su tamaño al volar lanzando fuego por la boca.

NdA: Rara combinación del inuyasha gumi (Inuyasha, Shipo, Kagome, y Kirara) ha, sumimasen (disculpen).

Por su parte, Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en la entrada del dojo, la joven kendoka esperaba una proposición del pequeño pelirrojo, pero el samurai estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, así que eso no pasaría en los próximos minutos, el ambiente era tenso y callado, de pronto, la salvación de ambos entro por la puerta con una energía y alegría desbordantes…

- ¡Kaoru!! ¡Himura!!- grito con emoción la pequeña ninja, al entrar al dojo acompañada de su eterno guardián, el joven ninja cubo de hielo.

**Sano**- Vaya, nunca cambias eh comadreja? Sigues tan ruidosa como siempre.

**Misao- **Cierra ese pico cabeza de gallina!! Por lo menos yo no soy una amargada buscapleitos!!

**Sano- **Si, si como sea, lo que tu digas comadreja.

**Ken- **Basta, ya basta chicos, tranquilícense!

De pronto, a Misao se le prendió el foco, tenía una gran idea, tal vez no sirviera de mucho, pero podría ser de ayuda.

**Misao- **Bien, lo que sea, es mejor que nada.- de pronto, se acerco a el pelirrojo- Himura! Te sientes bien? Creo que deberían revisarte, vamos a la clínica oguni, Kaoru y yo te acompañaremos, verdad, Kaito?

**Kao- **eh? Kaito? Acompañarlo? Ala clínica oguni? Em no, eh, etto ay!! Mm esta bien, lo haré.

**Sano- **bueno, nada mal comadreja, yo también iré a que revisen mi mano.

Y así salieron los cinco, obviamente el cubito acompañaba a Misao, pero justo cuando iban a llegar a la clínica, Misao y Aoshi decidieron ir a buscar un recuerdo para Okina y los demás onniwabanshu, antes de que lo olvidaran, y Sanosuke recordó que Yahiko quería por alguna extraña razón que lo acompañaran al akabeko, y Sano, les dijo que pasaran por el y regresaran mas tarde a la clínica, ambos chicos desconcertados, decidieron hacer lo que debían, como mansos corderitos, o mansa corderita y educado pastor? En fin, se fueron al akabeko, Yahiko por su parte, había ido a pedir ayuda a Tae que como amiga de Kaoru no podía estar fuera de esto, así que tal vez, ya habría algo preparado para ellos en ese lugar…

Por otro lado, había dos personas que tampoco estaban perdiendo el tiempo, Enishi, salio en busca de los ninjas que habían llegado a tiempo.

**NdA**: De los que hasta yo misma me había olvidado n..nU)

Esto para estar mas informado, Enishi es bastante inteligente.

Y otra, que buscaba venganza, y cumplir a cabalidad con una misión, encomendada por un psicópata despiadado, que a partir de ahora, representara una gran amenaza, y un peligro muy aterrador y confuso, de nuevo el pasado se acerca.

- Oye! Hey!- grito el hombre desesperado- por todos los cielos, nunca hablamos de cómo puedo llamarla, pero que digo? No es momento para pensar en ridiculeces sin importancia como esta, chukuzoo! (maldición) Pero ella es la que me hace actuar así, Em ah ya se! … Battousai!!- grito el hombre.

Kenshin y Kaoru miraron hacia atrás…

**Kao- **Enishi, que haces? Donde estabas? Te encuentras bien? Por que llegas así?

Enishi se disponía a explicarles la gravedad de la situación y que corrían grave peligro, de hecho, el no solía correr por tonterías siempre era por algo importante, y ahora, había llegado agitado, pero cuando estaba listo para hablar y darles su informe, una sombra extremadamente ágil tomo a Kaoru en sus brazos, y se la llevo saltando entre los árboles y tejados, la joven kendoka intentaba soltarse sin importarle la velocidad y la altura, intento verle la cara y tenia la misma vestimenta ninja que tenia el tipo que la había atacado antes, ella lo reconoció, pero ahora no podría escaparse, el ninja coloco un pañuelo en su nariz, dejándola completamente dormida.

**Kao- **Suéltame!! Oh no, esto es… Ken-shin!!- dijo mientras su voz se iba, y sus ojos se cerraban debido al efecto del somnífero.

Por otro lado, Kenshin solo pudo correr tratando de alcanzar a su Kaoru dono, pero el hombre iba a toda prisa entre los árboles, sobre los tejados, etc. Cuando supo que ya no podría alcanzarla se detuvo junto con Enishi a observarla, aun no lo podía creer, solo podía maldecir al idiota que alejo a su mujer de su lado, y preguntarse por que diablos todo el mundo se metía con su pequeño ángel de cabello negro y ojos cristalinos y puros como el mar, esperando que nada malo le sucediera y deseando con toda su alma poder tenerla de nuevo cerca de el.

...

Continuara…

Bueno ese fue el Cáp., espero que haya sido de su agrado, y muchísimas gracias a todos, de nuevo, por leer mi historia, por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, a las que me han dejado review, prometo tomarlos en cuenta, sigan enviándome sus opiniones que me ayudan mucho!

"Kunoichi, Megan Himura."


	8. Extraño enemigo

Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aun que quisiera) son propiedad del ingenioso Nobuhiro Watsuki sempai, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento y por que los adoro ha, ha así mismo espero que les guste este fic hecho por fan, y para fans xD n.nU y que me digan todo lo que piensen de el, ya sean criticas constructivas, desacuerdos, dudas, sugerencias opiniones, o lo que se les ocurra, agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, y espero sigan leyendo, bai cha!

ACLARACIONES: 1.- lo que dicen los personajes va así: **Ken**- ¡oro, oro, oro…! 2.- Lo que piensan va en "_cursiva" _o como el dialogo de algún Inner, que es el personaje interno. 3.- "NdA: …" son mis Notas De Autoray 4.- Los significados de las palabras en japonés son los que están entre paréntesis al lado de las palabras.

**(Capitulo 8/VIII:**"El extraño enemigo.")

En medio de su desesperación, Kenshin trataba de encontrar una solución, un responsable o algo que pudiera sacarlo de su estado de ira-desesperación, no podía hacer nada, y solo pensaba en la imagen que llenaba su mente, Kaoru…

**Ken- **Enishi!- grito rojo de enojo- si no tienes nada importante que decirme, apresúrate a llamar a los demás, tenemos que buscar a Kaoru dono, no puedo, no quiero permitir que algo malo le suceda, TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA!!

Kenshin se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo aparentemente sin dirección alguna solo se dirigía hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran, dirigido por la furia, cuando de pronto aparecía entre la oscuridad, un hombre, muy extraño que tenia la apariencia de un ninja, Kenshin se detuvo y comenzó a hablar con el hombre.

**Ken**- No se quien sea usted señor, pero se esta interponiendo en mi camino y no tengo tiempo que perder, así que muévase por favor, hágase a un lado ¡ahora mismo!!

- No puedo. – Contesto el hombre con seriedad.

**Ken**- ¿que dice? Como que no puede, bueno, entonces será por las malas- dijo Kenshin mientras avanzaba hacia el frente tratando de abrirse paso ante la persona que se interponía en su camino.

**Inner Ken**- (_tengo que irme de aquí como sea, Kaoru corre peligro y no puedo perder mas tiempo, tengo que ir por ella, solo espero que este bien_)- pensó.

**NdA**: nótese que, ya no se menciona el dono, Kenshin no tiene tiempo para formalidades ahora, esta demasiado preocupado por la seguridad de la afortunada joven, igual que cuando la creyó muerta

Entonces, el extraño personaje, estiro su brazo ante el, impidiéndole pasar y le dijo:

- Así que no tienes tiempo que perder ah, muy bien, y podrías decirme ¿a donde es que piensas dirigirte? Como encontraras lo que buscas con tanto fervor si no sabes en donde se encuentra, ¿podrías explicarme?

Kenshin se sorprendió mucho con esas palabras, que era lo que buscaba ese hombre tan extraño, como sabía tanto y ¡por que demonios seguía en su camino! Pero, de pronto se detuvo, eso era verdad, ni siquiera tenia un rumbo especifico, no sabia a donde ir, tal vez tendría que perder un poco de tiempo con el antes de ir a salvar a su amada Kaoru.

- Escucha, he escuchado acerca de un grupo de ninjas que al parecer se aliaron con algunos yakusa, hace poco uno de ellos intento robar a mi ototo (hermano menor), mientras el regresaba del dojo Maekawa, pero afortunadamente una de las buenas personas que ahí se encontraban lo ayudaron a defenderse y llego conmigo a salvo, pero hoy, venia caminando y alcancé a observar que uno de esos sujetos, llevaba a una señorita, muy linda, pero por lo que pude observar, ella estaba dormida, me parece que si deseas recuperarla debes ir por ese camino, hacia allá lo vi alejarse en varias ocasiones, tal vez encuentres algo que te sea útil.

Kenshin estaba aun mas desconcertado, que se traía entre manos ese hombre tan misteriosamente extraño, ¿debía confiar en el? Bueno, de cualquier modo tenía que salvar a Kaoru y cualquier ayuda era buena.

**Ken**- No se preocupe, solo dígame por favor por donde se fueron- dijo Kenshin sin importarle lo demás con mucha prisa.

- No creo que puedas salir bien de esto tú solo, digo, esos tipos son muy peligrosos, ¿sabes? No son cualquier grupo común de yakuza, este es uno demasiado peligroso, y si nadie te acompaña no creo que te sea fácil, es mas, ¡no creo que salgas vivo!- le contesto el hombre.

**Ken**- ¡No me importa, no tengo tiempo, así que apresúrese y dígame lo que sepa, por lo que mas quiera, hágalo rápido!! – comenzó a gritar Kenshin, desesperado, lo único que quería era estar junto a su Kaoru una vez mas, sin importar que fuera la ultima, y este hombre no dejaba de decirle cosas que el desde siempre había sabido de antemano.

- Ah, esta bien, si así lo deseas. – suspiro el hombre. – lo que te he dicho antes es todo lo que se. – dijo señalándole la dirección en la que el había visto a la chica alejarse.- es por aya.

Kenshin corrió en esa dirección, no estaba del todo perdido, el creía ciegamente en la única señal que tenia, y por una sola vez tenia que confiar en que Enishi ayudaría a encontrar a sus amigos y estos le ayudarían en lo que pudieran, como lo habían hecho antes.

- Bien, que tengas suerte. – el hombre lo miro alejarse a toda prisa como alma que lleva el diablo. – es la única forma que tengo de agradecer a la señorita Kamiya por ayudar a mi hermano, no dejes que algo malo le suceda señor samurai… - dijo antes de marcharse.

**Ken**- Por favor, no de nuevo, tengo que proteger a la persona que mas me importa, no puedo permitir que me la quiten, no de nuevo, no quiero sufrir de nuevo, no, Kaoru, resiste, por lo que mas quieras, aguanta hasta que yo pueda ir por ti, si algo te sucede, jamás me lo perdonare, me iré contigo a donde vayas, no podré seguir viviendo sin ti, no tendría sentido.

Kenshin seguía su camino, corría sin detenerse, hasta que al pasar por la puerta principal de un dojo alejado de la ciudad, encontró un listón, muy familiar para el, lo desato, y al hacerlo, cayó del, una carta, que decía:

Battousai…

Tal vez reconozcas esto, es el listón de tu chica, claro que no te será así de fácil recuperarla, así que si deseas hacerlo, abre la puerta y dirígete hasta la habitación principal del dojo.

Kenshin sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y miro en todas direcciones, hacia el frente, había un pasillo, al final de este, se observaba una puerta.

**Inner Ken- **(_Tal vez esa sea la habitación donde tienen a Kaoru, claro, es la habitación principal, ¡esa debe ser!_!)- pensó mientras un grupo de mariposas invadieron su estomago. Tenia la esperanza de encontrar ahí a la joven pelinegra y terminar con su agonía.

Kenshin corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación principal, mientras por su cabeza pasaban imágenes y pensamientos, algunos donde la esperanza se hacia realidad para el, donde la veía sana y salva, y se acercaba a ella abrazándola, y otros en donde su esperanza se desvanecía y lo inundaba la tristeza, como esa vez que encontró en el dojo, su propio hogar el cuerpo de su amada ensangrentado.

**Inner Ken**– _No, no era ella, no puede ser ella, no de nuevo, era una muñeca, la encontrare, a salvo, estará bien, por favor… Kaoru._ – pensó sin detenerse en el camino hacia la habitación.

Abrió la puerta, comenzó a entrar en la habitación, mirando hacia todos lados con detenimiento, y allí, sentada en una esquina, hecha bolita, con los ojos vendados, y las manos y pies atados, no dudo en correr hacia donde estaba ella y al estar cerca, la observo detalladamente y vio en su pecho una mancha de sangre, probablemente provocada por una espada, le quito la venda y la miro…

**Ken- **Kaoru… no, no puede ser, demonios, quien fue el bastardo responsable de esto, maldita, maldita sea, salgan de donde estén, y entréguenme a la señorita Kaoru, si su deseo es matarme, aquí estoy, pero ya suéltenla déjenla en libertad ¡ahora mismo!!- grito desesperadamente.

- Por lo que veo estas impaciente por no encontrar ahí a la joven que querías, estas en lo cierto, esa es o era otra mujer, que uno de mis hombres capturo, afortunadamente para ti, la confundió con tu chica, sabes el es algo estúpido- dijo un extraño hombre.

**Ken**- Dime de una buena vez, donde esta ella, o déjala ir, por que te advierto que si algo le sucede, tu y todos los responsables de esto lo pagaran muy caro.- dijo dejando a la mujer inconciente en el suelo, y con una voz un tanto ronca mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de un ámbar cristalino a un dorado fuerte y brillante con destellos rojizos en su mirada.

- Ah, esta bien, tu ganas.- suspiro el hombre. –pero antes de devolvértela, debes saber quien soy y por que hago esto…

**Ken- **eso no me interesa por ahora, será mejor que primero liberes a la dama.

- Claro que no, ¿crees que ella no me interesa? Por eso quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, por que si no sobrevives, me quedare con ella, por que… es muy hermosa.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa depravada y una maliciosa voz.

**Ken- **mas te vale que ni un solo pensamiento hentai sobre ella pase por tu cabezota vacía, ¡¿me entendiste?!

- ha, es algo difícil lo que me pides, tranquilo, como eres mas rápido de lo que pensaba ni siquiera me has dado tiempo de tocarla, aun que a simple vista se ve muy bien, tengo mucha curiosidad, además se ve tan frágil cuando esta inconciente… Pero en fin, es hora de que te enteres de todo el daño que has causado. Escucha battousai...

Kenshin estaba impaciente, desesperado, desconcertado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, no tenia mas opción que escuchar lo que ese extraño hombre le iba a decir, esperando a que su querida Kaoru estuviera bien y que eso terminara lo mas pronto posible…

- Muy bien, te haré recordar uno mas de tus crímenes que has cometido, veras, mi nombre es Hiro, mi padre era un samurai, en la era Tokugawa, yo era apenas un niño pequeño, tenia 10 años cuando me fui atrás de mi tío hacia Kyoto, entonces vivía con el y con mi abuelo, pero lo tuve que dejar por seguir a mi tío, y lo que el estaba buscando, el estaba… buscando a mi madre, y ella, buscaba a mi padre, aunque yo ya no era un bebe, ellos pensaban casarse, por que ese era el sueño de mi madre, y mi padre quería cumplirlo, mis padres me tuvieron desde muy jóvenes, pero como te iba diciendo, cuando por fin llegue a Kyoto, mis padres ya habían muerto, y de mi tío no supe nada hasta hace poco, pero el no lo sabe, y ¿como murieron mis padres? Ambos eran muy jóvenes, y me contaron que mi padre fue uno de los muchos samuráis asesinados por Hitokiri Battousai, y curiosamente, mi madre, murió de igual forma…

Kenshin se quedo tieso, sin habla, sorprendido…

**Ken- **como, no… no puede ser… no puede ser posible, co-como… se llamaba tu…

**Hiro**- Mi madre, se llamaba Yukishiro, Tomoe…

Kenshin no lo podía creer…

**Inner Ken- **_Claro, Tomoe iba a casarse con Kyosato pero, era tan joven, entonces lo había tenido a los ¿14 años? __¬¬ Que apresurados estaban… 0.0_- pensaba.

Entonces, Kenshin reacciono…

**Ken- **no se que es lo que intentas, pero no es momento para este tipo de distracciones, hace tiempo que deje de atormentarme por mi pasado, hasta que alguien me volvió a la vida, devolviéndome la felicidad, y dándome una esperanza para creer en un futuro, gracias a ella… por eso tengo que protegerla, así que dime ahora mismo donde esta la señorita Kaoru.

**Inner Ken- **_Gracias a ella, he vuelto a creer, que puedo ser feliz junto a esa persona… que amo tanto_

**Hiro- **Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que te preocupa mucho eh, pues no creo que te la merezcas, no mereces el amor de nadie, ¿crees que ella estará segura al lado de un hitokiri? Se muy bien que tu ya no piensas ser el hitokiri, pero muchos aun te vemos así, mientras sigas siendo un samurai, ella estará en peligro, como muchas veces lo ha estado, yo lo se, Enishi, te ha vigilado, y yo, sin que el lo sepa, sigo agradeciendo muchos de los beneficios que el me ha dado, aunque el ya haya sido idiotizado por tanta estupidez que le han metido en la cabeza. Primero tienes que pasar una prueba, y quien sabe, tal vez, tal vez, me den ganas y te la devuelva, aun que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Kenshin tomo la empuñadura de su espada colocándose en posición battou, estaba decidido a atacar, tenia que cerrarle el pico a aquella sabandija que tenia la osadía de insinuar porquerías con su adorada Kaoru que tanto amaba y el con ganas de ir por ella corriendo y dejarlo hablando solo.

**Ken**- Si tan solo pudiera… por eso, tengo que terminar contigo ahora mismo, prepárate.- dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban dorados y con un brillo luminoso.

Hiro asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa malévola y se coloco en la misma posición, quizás battousai era bueno, muy bueno, pero el tenia habilidades heredadas por su padre, tenia que reconocerlo, aunque siempre renegó de el, se negaba a aceptarlo por que el se había ido a la guerra abandonándolos y ni siquiera lo conoció, debido a que su nacimiento había sido en los días en los que el se había marchado a Kyoto, ni siquiera se entero de que su madre había tenido un accidente cuando Hiro aun tenia unos meses, el accidente que ocasiono que Tomoe perdiera la memoria y solo recordara que se iba a casar con Kyosato, y con lo que sucedió después, su pequeña familia se fue deshaciendo para nunca volver a unirse, haciendo la vida de el chico extremadamente triste.

En ese momento, se escucho un ruido estruendoso que venia de la puerta del salón en el que se encontraban, ambos voltearon a ver que era ese ruido y se encontraron con una muy buena noticia para Kenshin.

Eran Sanosuke y Yahiko que como de costumbre no pudieron esperar y tuvieron que hacer su entrada especial alborotando todo, detrás de ellos venían Megumi y Aoshi cargando a Misao para evitar que se volviera loca tratando de golpear cuanta cosa se le pusiera en frente diciendo que no sabían en que lugar del dojo podría estar Kaoru y tenían que buscar en cada rincón, hasta que de pronto se tranquilizo en los brazos de Aoshi cuando este la levanto y la cargo en su espalda, y ella se resigno limitándose a guardar silencio hasta llegar a donde estaban Kenshin y Hiro.

**Misao (emocionada)**- Himuraaa!!

**Ken- **amigos, ¿como han sabido donde estoy?

**Sano- **Estas loco si crees que podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.- dijo con tono burlón y una sonrisa como de victoria.

**Yahiko- **no, espera, estas zafadísimo gran Baka (tonto), como se te ocurrió correr como loco sin decir nada ¿eh? Para estas cosas necesitas tener algo planeado, ellos pueden estar muy bien preparados!- dijo en tono molesto.

**Hiro- **El chiquillo tiene razón- dijo con cara de engreído.- bueno, me da igual que estén aquí o no, tu tienes que seguir peleando con migo battousai!!

**Misao- **De que hablas idiota, nosotros venimos a ayudar a Himura, el debe de buscar a Kaoru, no nos quedaremos observando como la ocasión en que se enfrento con Enishi!!

**Aoshi- **Tu fuiste la única que se quedo observando cuando llegamos a la isla, ¬¬ mejor deja de hablar y cierra la boca, Himura sabrá que hacer.

**Misao- **Pero Aoshi!

Aoshi le lanzo una mirada de reproche y Misao, como una niña, hizo una mueca, y asintió bajando la mirada.

**Ken- **Gracias amigos, lo que mas quiero en este momento es encontrar a Kaoru dono, pero, sin embargo, no puedo huir de mi responsabilidad.- dijo con una voz cansada y en tono desanimado.

**Sano- **Baka.- dijo en voz baja. – Kenshin, eres un Baka (subiendo el tono de voz) ¡Acaso piensas dejar a jo chan en manos de esos desgraciados, esperando que ninguno tenga deseos de hacerle daño, mientras tu te quedas a jugar con este idiota!

**Megu- **¡Cállate cabeza de chorlito!- dijo dándole un tremendo zape.

**Sano- **¿Qué te sucede? ¡Que violenta kitzune!

**Meg- **¡No te metas en lo que no te concierne tonto, Ken seguramente ya ha pensado en eso, pero no puede preocuparse por eso cuando tiene que proteger su propia vida!

**Sano- **Ki- Kitzune… demo (pero) ¡te has vuelto loca!… ¿que pasara con jo chan?

- Yo iré por ella…

**Ken**- ¿Qué? ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí para empezar?

**Eni- **Yo puedo ir por ella mientras tú arreglas tus asuntos, que ellos te ayuden, yo tengo personas que también me pueden ayudar, yo no he estado perdiendo el tiempo, y ella necesita estar aquí, ¿no crees que puede estar asustada, preocupada, o… lastimada? Alguien debe ir por ella y rápido, y como tu estas ocupado, yo puedo hacerlo.

**Sano- **Estas loco, en ese caso vamos nosotros, tiene que ir alguien de confianza para jo chan.

**Eni- **que quieres decir con eso estúpido. ¬¬ por eso digo que yo puedo ir.

**Ken- **¡Basta, ya basta! ¡Enishi tiene razón!

Kenshin bajo la cabeza apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras todos se quedaban mudos de la impresión, se suponía que Kenshin era el más interesado en ir por ella.

**Ken- **no importa quien valla por ella, lo que importa es saber que se encuentra bien, además, no quiero que siga mas tiempo en manos de esa clase de gente, y menos si es por mi culpa, yo tengo algo importante que hacer aquí, no puedo evitar el enfrentamiento, así que alguien de ustedes tiene que irse, no me importa como, solo organícense pronto y traigan a Kaoru dono de vuelta, se los encargo mucho, por favor.

**Hiro- **Bien, bien, así que esa inu tiene muchos admiradores, pero no creí que tu fueras uno de ellos, te has degradado mucho, Enishi.

**NdA**: inu para los que no saben significa perro(a) como en inuyasha (perro-demonio)

Kenshin le lanzo una de las miradas asesinas de battousai y retomo la posición battou que había dejado por estar hablando con los demás.

**Ken**- ¡Bastardo! ¡Mejor deja de hablar y prepárate!!- dijo con la voz ronca y destellos rojos en sus ojos dorados llenos de ira.

**ENI (serio y con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre)- **y se puede saber ¿quien eres tu?dijo señalando a Hiro.

Continuara…

So, eso ha sido todo por este ¡Cáp! Espero que les haya gustado, y gomen por la tardanza del anterior, es solo que como este fic ya esta escrito me confié demasiado pero no tome en cuenta muchos ajustes que le faltaban por eso ahora lo he estado re leyendo y re escribiendo, pero lo haré lo mas pronto posible así que creo no tardarme tanto de ahora en adelante n.nU

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A…

**mercuryakane**_Gomen ne _n.nU _no lo puse en el capitulo anterior por que no me dio tiempo de modificarlo y lo subí así, pero te agradezco en este capitulo _n..nU _je, je creo que si me inspire, je, aun que también fue gracias a que quise que Kenshin se viera divino, espero que no me haya sobrepasado jee _n..nU_ gracias de nuevo, y espero que te siga gustando este fic. Cuídate y suerte! Mata ne…_

**Kislev-sempai: **_gomen ne n..nU y no te preocupes! A mi no me sonó feo, La verdad es que si me tarde muchísimo, pero creo que ya podré actualizar cada fin de semana, y te agradezco mucho por tu review! Ambos!! Me ayudo a saber que debo descuidar menos el fic n.nU por lo que ya explique aya arriba, y me alegra mucho saber que te gusta y te entretiene mi fic, ya que esa es la intención n.n espero que también te haya gustado este Cáp. Y los que vienen n.nU ARIGATO, te cuidas y suerte, mata ne._

**gabyhyatt**_Gracias por leer mi fic desde el primer capitulo, espero que este te haya gustado, igual que los que faltan, ja, ja sí creo que habría sido injusto que pensaran que fue Enishi, yo me tarde días para escoger al culpable, Enishi me agrada mucho así que lo deje como bueno, aun que creo que también lo deje un poquito mal al pobre, pero bueno, bueno, cuídate y suerte, mata ne…_

**Mei Fanel**_: ja, ja, ja siii cuando escribí esto tenia muchas ganas de ver a Kenshin celoso!! Ja, ja, ja, aun que de cualquier manera Kenshin sigue siendo divino ne? Pero quería verlo un poquito molesto, adoro sus facetas ja, ja y su múltiple personalidad, pero en fin, muchas gracias n..n me alegra que te haya parecido bueno el fic, espero actualizar muy pronto, para que puedas seguir leyendo, y muchas gracias por dejarme tu review! Cuídate y suerte, mata ne…_

"_**Kunnoichi Himura"**_


	9. Una vez mas

DISCLAIMER: Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aun que quisiera) son propiedad del ingenioso Nobuhiro Watsuki sempai, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento y por que los adoro ha, ha así mismo espero que les guste este fic hecho por fan, y para fans n.nU agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, y espero sigan leyendo, bai cha!

ACLARACIONES: 1.- lo que dicen los personajes va así: **Ken**- ¡oro, oro, oro…! 2.- Lo que piensan va en "_cursiva" _o como el dialogo de algún Inner, que es el personaje interno. 3.- "NdA: …" son mis Notas De Autoray 4.- Los significados de las palabras en japonés son los que están entre paréntesis al lado de las palabras. Y bien, ya dicho todo les dejo el capi… ¡a leer!

Capitulo IX (9): "¡Una vez más!"

Enishi estaba dispuesto a ir por Kaoru, pero el extraño hombre le había hablado como si lo conociera, así que este, sintió curiosidad, se detuvo un momento a averiguar algo sobre esto, Hiro estaba contento, esto podría ser una buena oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

**NdA**: trillado, ya lo se, no se nada de frases irónicas, he je gomen nasai n.nU

**Hiro- **así que tu también has sido atraído por esa chica eh, eres un tonto después de todo, Enishi, un tonto atraído por una tonta, una joven tan estúpida como para involucrarse con un hitokiri.

**Eni- **Deja de hablar tonterías que ni siquiera te conciernen, además, como te atreves a hablar de alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

**Hiro- **hm, te equivocas, se mas de lo que tu crees, tu nunca me conociste, por que estuviste mucho tiempo lejos de mi madre, y cuando la encontraste no hiciste nada, no la protegiste, no se en que te habrás distraído pero tu obligación era estar cerca de ella acompañándola y protegiéndola, y hasta ahora, no has sido capaz de hacerle ver al idiota de battousai que su vida no tiene sentido y que su existencia es inútil, solo provoca desgracia a cuanto se le atraviese, ni siquiera eso pudiste resolver, ah y por cierto, no eres el único que amo a Yukishiro Tomoe.

**Ken- **Basta Hiro, ya basta, no tienes derecho a criticar las acciones de los demás por que tu solo eres un chico, aun eres muy ingenuo y puedo entender por que nadie te dijo que era lo correcto, la venganza no te llevara a ningún lado, en varias ocasiones, he peleado con enemigos que solo quieren vengarse de battousai, pero…

**Aoshi- **Estaba equivocado… Cuando yo pelee con Himura solo… yo solamente quería ignorar mis problemas y huir de la tristeza para que no se apoderara de mi, necesitaba descargar mi enojo, desquitarme con un responsable para sentir que había valido la pena seguir vivo, que había remediado todo.

**Hiro- **Cállense, ya estoy harto de ustedes, estoy cansado de escuchar tantas tonterías, ya no me interesa lo que hagan ustedes con su vida, que me importa lo que les suceda partida de idiotas, pero tu, battousai, me tienes que rendir cuentas, te odio, te detesto y lo único, lo que mas deseo es ver tu sangre derramándose por tu cuerpo inerte sin vida.

**Ken- **Acepto mi compromiso con tigo pero te advierto que no tengo ninguna intención de morir aquí, hay alguien que me espera y realmente tengo deseos de volver a verla y de decirle muchas cosas que no sabe, y quiero que las sepa, por eso, no puedo morir aquí, escúchame bien, ¡yo no perderé!! Mou makenaii (no me rendiré/no fallare)

**Megu- **Ken… - dijo cubriendo su boca con sus manos. – _de verdad la quiere…_

**Sano- **Muy bien dicho, amigo, así se hace… - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Misao- **¡tu puedes vencer a ese idiota Himura!! – dijo alzando el brazo con animo.

**Yahiko- **Kenshin lo lograra, el puede derrotar a ese chiquillo tonto, debilucho, ¡el es el mas fuerte!!

**Aoshi- **Y bien, quien ira por la joven Kamiya.

**Misao- **¡oh por dios, Kaoru! – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio y de preocupación.

**Enishi- **Ya he dicho que yo iré.

**Todos- **seria mejor que Kenshin fuera por ella.

**Eni**- claro, esperemos a que Kenshin termine con su batalla de 5 minutos, de seguro no tardara, pero si se demora, estamos seguros de que Kaoru esta en buenas manos, seguro estará bien, esos tipos no le harán daño por que son buenos. – dijo en tono sarcástico. – yo no quiero que esa chica muera, ¿que no comprenden que esto es mas grave de lo que piensan? Yo se de lo que es capaz un hombre vengativo, que es casi lo mismo que un hombre malvado.

**Yahiko- **Demonios, el tiene razón… muy bien, entonces que el vaya y alguien lo acompañe, pero Sanosuke no puede ir, el debe quedarse para ayudar a Kenshin, y Megumi de seguro se quedara con el, entonces, ¿por que no van Aoshi y Misao? Yo debo quedarme aquí por que también debo de ayudar a Kenshin, es mi deber como el mejor espadachín de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin.

**Misao- **0.o Buena idea Yahiko.

**Sano- **0.0 Ya veo.- dijo moviendo su puño sobre la cabeza del pequeño con una gran sonrisa. – Entiendo, que te hayas convertido en un verdadero samurai, pero no te preocupes, siempre serás nuestro querido Yahiko CHAN.

**Yahiko- **Como sea, no me importa cabeza de pollo.- dijo frunciendo el seño. - solo váyanse rápido ustedes, Kaoru debe estar esperando ayuda.

**Sano- **Ese chico si que me ha sorprendido.

**Megu- **Yahiko ya no es un chico, ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles como todos nosotros, pero no entiendo por que quiere que me quede contigo.

**Yahiko- **No te preocupes Megumi, yo soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que ustedes dos se quieren, al principio yo era el único que sabia lo de Kenshin y Kaoru, luego siguió Sano, y luego se fueron dando cuenta los demás...

**Sano- **¡quee! Mocoso, cuando lleguemos al dojo ya veras la paliza que te…

**Megumi- **Ya cálmense los dos.- dijo con una gotita recorriendo su sien.- Tenemos que concentrarnos en Ken.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza reincorporándose en el lugar donde todos estaban, para observar a Kenshin y Hiro que estaban listos para atacar. Aoshi y Misao se habían ido con Enishi en busca de Kaoru…

**Aoshi- **Y que es lo que sucedió con los ninjas que buscaban al tal Orochimaru, por que pensamos que el era el causante de esto.

**Eni**- no, el verdadero responsable es Orochimaru, ellos quieren capturarlo y están buscando pistas para hacerlo, pero no pienso que el se quiera quedar cruzado de brazos esperando a que ellos lo encuentren, ese Hiro es seguramente uno de sus ayudantes, y probablemente si Himura acaba con el y los detenemos, ellos podrán hacerse cargo del resto, por ahora lo que me importa es que tenemos algo mas importante que hacer, tenemos que apresurarnos, si no queremos que algo malo le suceda a ella.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron caminando por los pasillos del dojo, buscando en cada habitación, en cada rincón, pero no encontraban nada y comenzaban a perder la paciencia, excepto Aoshi claro, que seguía con su habitual serenidad, y calma como tal cubo de hielo, Enishi lo disimulaba mucho pero estaba comenzando a enfadarse, y Misao buscaba como loca, sin detenerse, mientras en la habitación principal, comenzaba una lucha difícil.

**Hiro- **Ya me harte, Battousai, todos ustedes me han colmado la paciencia, así que no pienso darte mas tiempo, ¡prepárate!!- dijo lanzándose hacia el.

**Ken- **Me parece bien, por que yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder, quiero ir a buscar a Kaoru. – dijo esquivando el golpe.

**Hiro- **Olvídate de ella por un momento ¿quieres? mejor concéntrate en la pelea, recuerda que no va a ser fácil vencerme, además, ese trío de tontos la están buscando, deja de preocuparte, por ahora… **- **se detuvo un momento y dijo en voz mas baja.- ya que lo mas probable es que no la encuentren…

**Ken**- Eso no me importa, aun que confíe en ellos, tengo deseos de verla… quiero ver por mi mismo que ella esta bien, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella esta en peligro, por eso, ¡tengo que acabar con tigo ahora mismo!- dijo con sus ojos dorados, y avanzando hacia el. – ¡Hiten Mitsurugi!! ¡Ryu kan sen!!

**nota:**

**Ryu Kan Sen**: También conocido como "torbellino de dragón", cabe destacar que es la técnica de el estilo hiten mitsurugi q mas variantes posee. Esta técnica es algo simple, consiste en ir corriendo hacia tu oponente, luego desenvainas y das un giro de 360º golpeando a tu oponente. Cabe destacar que después de realizar esta técnica terminas en una mala posición (con el pie derecho doblado de rodillas y la pierna izquierda sosteniéndote) por lo q es difícil esquivar un contraataque...

Kenshin corrió hacia el, y lo golpeo en la espalda, Hiro cayo al suelo de rodillas, y quedaron de espaldas, Kenshin hincado en el suelo, Hiro se levanto, dándose la vuelta para ver a Kenshin, se apresuro y contraataco, Kenshin se impulso hacia la izquierda, pero Hiro alcanzo a hacerle un corte en la pierna derecha…

**Meg-**¡Ken!!

**Sano- **Parece que el corte no fue muy profundo pero, creo que ese Hiro no es un samurai normal…

Kenshin estaba levantándose poco a poco, tenía un ligero corte en la parte inferior de su pierna, un tanto profundo, estaba preparándose para recibir el próximo golpe, pensando en como contrarrestarlo, cuando un rayo de luz, entro por la puerta, dándole a Kenshin toda la energía que necesitaba para levantarse y correr, pero debía esperar…

- ¡KENSHIN!!

**Sano- **Vaya, que tienen habilidades chicos, que eficacia, mis respetos amigos…

**Yahiko- **genial, están de vuelta… ¡Kaoru!!

**Misao- **¡llegamos!!

**Kao- ¡**Kenshin!… minna, (todos)… Arigatô, demo, (gracias, pero)… Kenshin…

**Sano- **Te preocupas como siempre jo chan, y la comadreja tan alegre como siempre.

**Ken- **Ka- ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru dono!!

Kenshin respiro hondo, sus cristalinos ojos violetas se iluminaron, al mismo tiempo que se abrían, llenos de alegría, y al escuchar esa dulce voz diciendo su nombre, exhalo un profundo suspiro que venia desde lo mas profundo de su alma, y su corazón, que casi sentía volar en mil pedazos, por la velocidad de sus latidos. – ¡Por fin!!- susurro. – Por fin te veo de nuevo, sana y salva, hermosa como siempre, llamándome, gracias al cielo, ahora, solo espera un poco mas, enseguida estaré contigo, y…

**Hiro- **¡No te distraigas idiota, o atacare a tu chica, la pelea aun no termina, y ella, aun no esta segura, no te confíes!! – Dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia el con una gran velocidad.

**Kao- **¡Cuidado Kenshin!! Abunai (Peligro, Peligroso, ¡Cuidado!).

Kenshin detuvo la estocada con su espada, retrocedió de un salto, envaino su espada y se dispuso a atacar…- ¡Hitten Mitsurugi!! ¡Sou Ryu Sen!

**nota:**

**SOU RYU SEN**: También conocido como doble dragón, esta técnica consiste en desenvainar rápidamente la espada y golpear a tu oponente (se puede mezclar con las técnicas battoujutsu haciéndolo extremadamente poderoso), al desenvainar si tu oponente es lo suficientemente rápido detiene tu ataque con su espada, en ese momento viene el segundo paso que es golpearlo con la vaina... es una técnica difícil de esquivar y te puede garantizar un daño seguro a tu oponente en muchos casos

Kenshin Desenvaino su espada y…

**Sano- **Co-como…

**Yahiko- **¡Lo esquivo!!

Kenshin continuó con el segundo paso golpeándolo con la vaina, en la quijada, a lo que Hiro solo pudo hincarse de rodillas en el suelo intentando respirar, Kenshin solo podía pensar en estar junto a Kaoru, aun no podía concentrarse.

Hiro se levanto rápidamente, Lanzándose hacia Kenshin con su espada, y Kenshin decidió terminar la pelea de una vez por todas…

**Ken- **Terminemos con esto de una vez… ¡Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki!

**Hiro**- ¡Claro que no!No perderé, ¡yo jamás lo haré!

Antes de que Kenshin pudiera realizar su ataque, una shuriken paso rozando su hombro, haciéndole una herida un poco profunda, Kaoru corrió al ver lo ocurrido y escucho el grito de dolor de Kenshin al ser herido por la shuriken, se apresuro y se acerco a el, mirando detenidamente su brazo. - ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto, mientras lo miraba preocupada.

**Ken**– Estoy bien, no se preocupe.- Contesto el al mismo tiempo que subía la mirada tratando de alcanzar sus ojos, extendió el brazo para retirar una lágrima que se había escapado por la mejilla de Kaoru, y con una sonrisa, le dijo: - ¿Lo ves? Shimpai deha arimasen (No te preocupes (Cortésmente)), Kaoru dono.

Los ojos de Kaoru escaseaban, y sin pensarlo, ni dudarlo, se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver un kunai que venia hacia ellos, Kenshin no lo pudo ver por que Kaoru lo tapaba, pero solo se cubrió con sus brazos recibiendo el kunai que se le había clavado en el brazo derecho, y al ver esto, todos se alarmaron, Kenshin se preocupo y Hiro hizo una extraña seña con las manos, y un ninja enmascarado apareció tomando en brazos a Kaoru y llevándosela lejos a gran velocidad, Kaoru gritaba intentando liberarse, Kenshin se levanto como pudo pero Hiro le impidió el paso, Enishi salio corriendo detrás de Kaoru al ver lo sucedido con Kenshin, y Misao y Aoshi lo siguieron, Sano, Megumi y Yahiko decidieron esperar y observar a Kenshin.

**Ken**- No tengo tiempo que perder, debo ir por Kaoru, y nada lograra que me detenga, ¿has escuchado bien? Acabare contigo ahora mismo, ¡prepárate! Es tu fin.

**Megumi**- oh no, por todos los cielos, esto no puede ser, es… Battousai.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Continuara…

¡Hola de nuevo!! Comentarios para este capitulo, pues espero que hayan quedado bien las definiciones de las técnicas de Kenshin, me pareció que ayudaban a dar una idea más clara y fácil de imaginar, ya que a muchs no les gustan las peleas que se leen, a mi misma no me gustan mucho, (solo cuando son de Kenshin n.nU) así que trate de hacerla corta por lo que terminara en el próximo Cáp.! y Bueno creo que eso ha sido todo por este Cáp. Que espero les haya gustado y ahora puedan picarle... o escrito de la manera correcta, xD darle clic al botón que los lleva a donde me pueden dejar un review n..nU así me ayudan a saber que les parece o que esperan del fic, y me dejan saber todo lo que piensan de el, no importa si son criticas constructivas, desacuerdos, dudas, sugerencias opiniones, o incluso tomatazos jaja lo que se les ocurra, por ultimo, agradecimientos especiales a…

**Mei Fanel: **_jajaja sii, jaja un hijo de Tomoe, aunque yo no soy anti-Tomoe no me gusta la pareja que hace con Kenshin (en mi muy personal punto de vista) simple y sencillamente por que ella ya tenia a Kyosato, y algunas veces cuando Kenshin sigue aun muy ligado a su pasado y a Tomoe me desespero, creo que así salio esta idea jajaja me alegra que sigas leyendo mi loco y raro fic! Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capi, y gracias por dejarme tu review, mata ne!_

**Kislev**_: wow n..n de verdad, muchas gracias! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la idea, la verdad pase mucho tiempo pensando en eso primero al pensar en el villano, y luego cuando se me ocurrió poner a Hiro, tuve que pensar mucho, en su historia, y como me gusta mas la pareja de Tomoe y Akira que la de Tomoe y Kenshin n.nU jaja y luego tuve que hacerla perder la memoria para que concordara un poco con los ovas originales n.nU disculpa si quedo un poco confuso n.n (un poco? Si hasta yo lo releí dos o tres veces) jaja y eso es verdad ah si y Enishi no lo conoce por que se supone que cuando Enishi fue a buscar a Tomoe (como en los ovas) Hiro se quedo con su abuelo (o sea el padre de Tomoe) y ambos eran muy pequeños, Enishi era un niño de aprox. ¿12 años? Entonces Hiro tenia 4 años por eso Enishi no lo recuerda, muchísimas gracias, no se como se me ocurrio, y no se si sea tan creativa pero si se que estoy un poco loca, o eso me dicen jajaja n.nU Pero no sabes lo mucho que me animo tu review, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero este también n..n aa y si estoy totalmente de acuerdo! Creo que Enishi me gusto desde que lo vi en el ova y el manga, en la parte en la que estaba en la isla con Kaoru, asi que creo que me gusto la idea de seguir viendo su seriedad pero no tan serio como Aoshi n.nU Y eso si, mas lindo n/n y bueno, solo me queda decirte gracias n..n espero que te siga gustando mi raro y loco fic, y que no hayas tardado mucho, y gracias por lo de esperar pacientemente n.n gracias por todo, mata ne! _

**nyachan****: **_Ohayo, Arigatô n.n me agrada tu idea, no te preocupes a decir verdad a mi me paso algo muy parecido a eso, con este fic, empecé queriendo escribir algo que se situara después de la parte del manga en la que todos se van pero antes del final, demo no sabia como empezarlo, así que poco a poco se me ocurrieron algunas ideas, las acomode y luego escribí el fic, así que no te desanimes, por que a mi también me encantaría leer algo así, Naruto Shippuden me encanta, y con Rurouni Kenshin… wow quedaría bien, n..n y gracias por tu review, que bueno que lo mencionas, jaja yo también pensaba eso, por eso tarde mucho escribiendo esta parte del fic, y me quede un poco preocupada pero al final pensé verlo con imaginación y decidí dejarlo así, aun que fuera muy grande la diferencia de edades, pensé en que Tomoe lo podía tener a los 14, cuando Enishi tenia unos 8… así que Hiro podría tener 4 años cuando Enishi tenia 12 aprox. Tomoe 18 y Kenshin 15, y en la época en la que sitúo el fic, quedaría algo como… Kenshin 28, Enishi 23 aprox. Y Hiro 16 aprox. Como Kenshin en sus tiempos de battousai!! o o Kenji en los ovas n/n o Yahiko al final del manga!! Waaaay Si, tal vez por eso fue que me gusto jajajaja n/n aun que no me gusta la idea de hijos a los 14 pero bueno, n.nU como sea, mil gracias por leer y por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este Cáp. y me dejes tu opinión, Y me gustaría que sigas leyendo mi loco y raro fic y espero que te animes y un día pueda leer ese NarutoShippuden+Ruroken, suerte, nos vemos, mata ne! _**  
**


	10. Yo salvare a Kaoru

Saludos a todos

**Saludos a todos! Espero que estén bien, de antemano les agradezco a todos por pasar a leer la esta historia, de una escritora "amateur" n.n pero que espero sea de su agrado ya que ese es el único fin por el que uso a estos maravillosos personajes que son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki-sempai, Además me disculpo por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada (cuando lo leía pensaba que era imposible) pero así es y lo digo por experiencia propia, así que como este capitulo será algo corto, actualizare el próximo en seguida, e intentare no volver a tardarme tanto. **

**NOTAS: **Lo que dicen los personajes va así: **Ken: **oro, oro, oro, orooo… Las técnicas de kenshin están explicadas después de mencionarlas (solo por si les sirve de ayuda para imaginarlo) y los significados de algunas palabras o frases en japonés van entre paréntesis al lado de ellas. Por ultimo, **Nda**: son mis notas de autora y lo que piensan los personajes puede ir como el dialogo de los respectivos "inner" cuando no se especifique en la narración. _Ahora les dejo el capitulo, y agradecimientos especiales abajo, MATA NE!_

Capitulo X (10):"_Seré yo quien rescate a Kaoru."_

Kenshin tenia los ojos dorados, brillantes destellos rojos de ira, y hablaba con una voz tan ronca y amenazadora, que ponía los nervios de punta, y hacia temblar, estaba decidido a recuperar a Kaoru y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

**Hiro- **Ja- rió.- te vez muy confiado, pero estas loco si crees que me derrotaras, y lo mas probable es que no la vuelvas a ver, que lastima.

**Ken- **piensa lo que quieras, no me importa, estás advertido. ¡Hiten mitsurugi! Ryu Tsui Cho Sen.

**Ryu Tsui Sho Sen**: Esta técnica es también bastante poderosa, ya que es una fusión de el Ryu tsui sen y el Ryu sho sen. Simplemente consiste en correr hacia tu oponente, en el momento que estas frente a el usas el Ryu sho sen dando un salto, que te deja por encima de el en posición de darle un Ryu tsui sen.

Kenshin lo ataco, y Hiro solo pudo cubrirse con su espada.

**Ken- **Veo que usas la misma técnica que Kyosato, aunque no la conozco, la ultima vez que luche con el, pude observar algunos movimientos, no te será fácil vencerme, pero yo, lo haré muy pronto. – dio un salto hacia atrás.

**Hiro- **No estés tan seguro.

Hiro corrió hacia Kenshin y de pronto, estaba en su espalda dándole un golpe por detrás… Kenshin se dio la vuelta un poco lento, Hiro le había hecho un corte profundo en la espalda, y se lanzo hacia el, Kenshin se defendió.

**Ken- **Hiten Mitsurugi, Amakakeru ryu no hirameki!!

**Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki**: Esta es la técnica ougi, o principio secreto, que va mas allá de el estilo hiten mitsurugi, obviamente la técnica mas poderosa de todas. Consiste en ejecutar una técnica estilo battoujutsu, es decir envainar tu espada y colocarte en la posición battou convencional, pie derecho enfrente, pie izquierdo atrás, tu mano derecha cerca de tu espada para desenvainar rápidamente... (OJO: muchos creen q se inicia con el pie izquierdo en ves de con el derecho, pero es al revés SE TERMINA CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO) en este momento corres hacia tu oponente para ejecutar la técnica, pero en el ultimo segundo das un paso extra, colocando tu pie izquierdo enfrente en ves del derecho, así evitas un posible corte en la pierna (si tu oponente es diestro) y ganas una aceleración y fuerza momentáneos que cambian tu velocidad de una técnica battou a la velocidad de el Amakakeru Ryu no hirameki. Pero esto no es todo, ya que no tienes tu pie derecho enfrente, sino el izquierdo puedes realizar un giro de 360º si tu ataque es bloqueado, ya q, con la velocidad de las espadas y la fuerza de impacto se crea una onda de aire que atraerá instantáneamente a tu oponente inmovilizándolo por unos segundos cosa que te permitirá asestar un golpe concentrado y mucho mayor de el Amakakeru Ryu no hirameki. Cabe destacar que este segundo paso no es parte de la enseñanza, se tiene que deducir por uno mismo tras aprender el secreto... kenshin lo dedujo al recordar las palabras de su maestro "el Amakakeru Ryu no hirameki es una buena técnica battou, con la velocidad extrema de un dios todas las técnicas battou son posiciones de doble paso (es decir, cuando se alcanza una velocidad mas allá de la velocidad de dios se puede crear un 2o paso en las técnicas battou XD)

Kenshin ataco.

**Hiro- **Es inútil, tampoco te funcionara conmigo, battousai, ya he visto esa técnica, cuando la utilizaste con Enishi, pude ver el secreto…

**Yahiko- **¡Ha detenido el Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki!!

Hiro recibió el ataque de Kenshin, deteniendo la estocada y contraataco…

**Hiro- **te lo dije, ahora es mi turno, y tu hora de morir, duerme battousai y ¡nunca despiertes!

Estaba a punto de atacar cuando…

**Ken**- ¡Segundo paso!!

Hiro estaba siendo succionado por la fuerza centrifuga creada en el espacio entre el y Kenshin al dar el primer golpe, Kenshin aprovechaba regresando y golpeando de nuevo, Hiro salio volando hasta caer a espaldas de Kenshin, que se levanto rápidamente y lo miro.

**Ken- **esta inconciente…

**Sano- **Eso parece…

En ese momento, una persona salto justo al lado de Hiro.

**Ken**- 0.0 oro, un ninja.- pensaba con los ojos como platos. - disculpa, oye, tu eres…

- Hola de nuevo, escucha, mi gran intuición me dice que tienes algo mas importante que hacer ¿cierto? Entonces, yo me encargare del resto, no se preocupen, pueden estar tranquilos, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y me dejaron a cargo llevar a esta persona a un lugar seguro para hacerle unas preguntas y mantenerlo encerrado… ah si, casi lo olvido, vi a un ninja que estaba con este, y llevaba una bella joven con el, y un chico con vestimenta china corría tras ellos.

**Yahiko- **¡Kaoru y Enishi!!

**Ken**- gracias por la información, confío en que podrá cuidar de Hiro, ahora me tengo que ir.

Kenshin se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de prisa por el pasillo, al salir, se dio cuenta de que era una gran mansión enorme, y se dividía en dos caminos, solo siguió sus instintos y giro a la izquierda, Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi corrían tras de el, pero lo perdieron cuando el camino se abría en dos. Kenshin seguía corriendo, solo escuchando su corazón, y siguiendo sus instintos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión, Un ninja cargaba a una mujer, que no se quedaba quieta.

**Kao **– ¡Suéltame!!- Gritaba Kaoru, pero sin efecto alguno, el hombre solo seguía su camino, cuando de pronto, Kaoru cayó al suelo.

Por otro lado, Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi estaban aun en el camino que se dividía en dos…

**Yahiko- **Esto es imposible, somos tres personas aquí y no hay ni una buena idea, como puede estarme pasando esto, que avergonzado estoy.

**Megumi- **Te equivocas Yahiko, tori atama no cuenta, es un cabeza de chorlito, ¿lo olvidas?

**Sano**- Óyeme Kitsune, como puedes decir eso eh, a ver, si son tan listos díganme que hacemos, a ver, a ver cerebritos, guíenme.

**Megumi- **Claro, ahora si lo aceptas, eres un perezoso, en lugar de estarte quejando deberías pensar un poco, yo se que es algo imposible para ti pero haz un esfuerzo, por favor. – dijo acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás.

**NdA: **típico de Megumi

**Sano**- Mira quien lo dice, tu tampoco estas ayudando kitsune.

… - ¡Basta!!

**Yahiko**- ¿eh? ¿Por que están ustedes aquí?

**Sano**- ¿que estas haciendo aquí comadreja?

**Megumi**- deberían estar buscando a la niña, oh, y ¿donde esta Enishi?

**Misao- **estábamos inspeccionando el lugar, al principio estábamos siguiendo a Enishi pero se nos perdió, y no pudimos perseguir al idiota estúpido que se llevo a mi amiga.- decía con un dejo de tristeza.

**Aoshi- **ahora que somos mas, podremos dividirnos, ustedes pueden ir a la izquierda y nosotros a la derecha.

**Misao- ¡**Gran idea Aoshi**!!**

Aoshi tomo a Misao de la mano y se la llevo por el camino que les tocaba, Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión…

**Kao**- ¡Auch!! Anata ni, hontouni no baka!! (Eres un verdadero idiota) etto... (Esto) – dijo al caer al suelo.

**Inner Kao- **(¿_Por qué se ha detenido? ¡Grandioso, ahora podré escapar!!_)- pensó mientras subía la mirada, lo que vio la dejo congelada.

- ¿Estas bien?

**Kao**- Ano, (este) em si, demo, (pero) ¿Qué haces aquí, por que has venido?

**Eni**- este… pues yo, nada, solo que Himura se quedo peleando y los demás se han quedado acompañándolo, así que yo no podía permitir que ese bastardo se escapara, pero no me cambies de tema, no me has dicho como te encuentras. – dijo con su seriedad habitual.

**Kao- **Eh, pues, estoy bien, gracias por tu ayuda Enishi.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¡Cuidado!!

De pronto se escucho una voz que gritaba del otro lado del camino, a lo que Enishi solo pudo reaccionar colocándose frente a Kaoru, cubriéndola, con sus brazos, Kaoru no se podía mover de la impresión, sus ojos como platos, su mente confusa, su corazón agitado y sus mejillas como un tomate. Y detrás de ellos, alguien impresionado, desilusionado, triste, furioso, rojo de celos. Apretaba los dientes, con su mirada al suelo, pensativo…

**Inner Ken- **(Por que… Por que ella no se mueve, por que no pude llegar antes, por que no pude protegerla, por que soy tan estúpido, tan idiota de no actuar, pero, por que comienzo a pensar que es lo mejor para ella, por que no puedo terminar de creerme eso, por que me equivoque, por que tubo que pasar todo esto, por que no se quedan las cosas como estaban, por que siempre traigo problemas, por que mi pasado no me deja ser feliz, por que esto me hace tanto daño!!)

De pronto, algo salto sobre ellos.

- Así que han logrado llegar al fondo de mi madriguera, bueno, bienvenidos, espero que hayan disfrutado sus ultimas horas de vida por que a partir de ahora se consideran muertos.

**Kao**- ¿quien eres tú? Y ¿que demonios quieres?

- Buena pregunta chiquilla, veras, yo solo obedezco ordenes de cierta persona que quiere que tu y el mocoso detrás de ti desaparezcan, oh, por cierto, también tengo que darle una lección al chico del cabello canoso.

A Enishi le brincaba una ceja, Kenshin estaba aun mas devastado y preocupado, se sentía morir y tendría que pelear de nuevo, su cabeza era un lío, y Kaoru estaba sorprendida, temerosa y lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era regresar a los momentos en que Kenshin y ella preparaban juntos la comida en el dojo, lo que mas añoraba era ver sus sonrisas, sus gestos de bondad, y escuchar su tan famoso y divertido ¡Oro! Kaoru parpadeo con fuerza y volteo hacia atrás, allí estaba, cabizbajo, de nuevo podía sentir su dolor y lo que mas deseaba era poder correr hacia el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, consolarlo y darle ánimos, hacer lo que fuera para que el se sintiera mejor, pero una vez mas, no podía hacer nada, de nuevo se limitaba a solo mirarlo y acompañarlo en silencio con su dolor y sufrimiento.

Volvió en si, y bajo la mirada para ver si Enishi ya la había soltado, y efectivamente, pero al verlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba herido, al cubrirla el sujeto que ahora estaba parado en frente de ellos, había lanzado una clase de espina venenosa, pero a Enishi no le había hecho totalmente el efecto, solo se sentía un poco cansado.

- Váyanse… - dijo una voz ronca, y extremadamente triste. – Váyanse de aquí, si se van ahora, tal vez alcancen a los demás para pedirles ayuda, mientras tanto, yo me encargare de el, ustedes protéjanse.

**Kao- **Pe-pero ¡Kenshin!! No me iré, no puedo irme, estas herido, ¡como puedes pedirme que escape temiendo por tu seguridad! ¡No puedo regresarme yo sola!!

**Ken- **Claro que no, por eso iras con Enishi.

Ambos se miraron, Kaoru con un dejo de tristeza que Enishi al mirarla pudo percibir. Kenshin volteo y le dirigió una de sus tiernas sonrisas y Kaoru lo miro suplicante…

**Ken- **estaré bien, pronto regresare y nos reuniremos todos en la puerta principal para irnos al dojo, por ahora por favor cuídese, señorita Kaoru.

**Kao-**¡Pero Kenshin!

**Eni- **Yo peleare con el.

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida… -¡Pero te han inyectado veneno, tampoco estas en condiciones de pelear con el!

**Eni- **Oye, no soy tan débil, ¿lo olvidas? Alguien tiene que pelear con el, y Himura esta en peor estado que yo, es mas probable que pierda, pero yo no perderé, por nada, así que puedes decirle que regrese contigo, yo me quedare aquí.

**Kao**- esta bien, pero, te estaremos esperando, así que no puedes quedarte aquí, ¡¿escuchas?!

Enishi la miro sorprendido, de nuevo su amabilidad lo había desconcertado, solo asintió con la cabeza, y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, que como llego se fue, al dirigir la mirada a su oponente avanzando hacia el, Kenshin no podía terminar de creer, pero no tenia tiempo para ordenar su cabeza ahora, solo corrió hacia Kaoru, la tomo en sus brazos como el día en que se conocieron cuando el la salvo de goheh y se fueron corriendo, Kaoru de pronto, sintió una paz, que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía, el estar tan cerca de Kenshin le hacia sentir tan segura, y feliz que solo quería quedarse así por el resto de su vida, cerro los ojos concentrándose en sus suplicas de que ese fuera el recorrido mas largo de su vida, y se aferro con mas fuerzas a Kenshin, apretó su puño, que contenía una parte del hakama de Kenshin y de pronto, dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de el, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

Kenshin se detuvo y la miro, dejando salir un profundo suspiro, luego esbozo una alegre sonrisa para si…

**Ken- **Se ve tan hermosa, y yo, yo no puedo tenerla así, en mis brazos, mirándola dormir, por que simplemente no soy quien debe protegerla, solo le causo problemas, debería dejar que Enishi regresara con ella, al parecer se entienden bien, ella es la única que habla con el, y Enishi nunca ha sido una persona que exprese sus sentimientos, tal vez el si pueda protegerla y darle todo lo que ella se merece, una persona que se dedique por completo a ella, sin que nada se interponga, pero, por que, cuando tuve la oportunidad de volver junto a ella, ni siquiera lo pensé, mis piernas se movieron solas, por simple instinto, creo que me he acostumbrado a protegerla, vigilar sus pasos, hum, por que soy tan egoísta y cerrado…

En eso, Kaoru despertó, y al darse cuenta ambos, que estaban mirándose, a escasos centímetros, se pusieron más rojos que el cabello de cierto samurai, que evadiendo la situación, volteo su cabeza y lentamente dejo a la joven caminar sola, el siguió caminando delante de ella, Kaoru sentía mucha presión, algo andaba mal.

**Kao- **Kenshin, te noto algo distante, ¿te sucede algo? Dime, que te ocurre, Kenshin.

Kenshin se detuvo de pronto, se dio la vuelta y trato de fingir su mejor sonrisa, pero Kaoru ya conocía todas las actitudes de su amado ex rurouni y sabía que había muchos otros sentimientos escondidos detrás de esa falsa sonrisa.

**Ken **– Estaba pensando, y creo que deberíamos esperar a Enishi, ¿no lo cree, Kaoru dono? – dijo Kenshin con un profundo dolor en el alma.

**Kao**- Etto, no lo se, Kenshin, estamos muy alejados y completamente solos, seria muy fácil que alguien nos atacara y los demás no están cerca para ayudarnos, deberíamos esperarlo pero… - dijo con sabiduría la pelinegra, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió.

**Ken**- Esta bien Kaoru dono, no se preocupe, yo la protegeré, nada malo va a suceder, demo… creo que debe estar preocupada por Enishi, ¿no? – dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, la chica corrió para alcanzarlo y lo jalo del brazo diciendo:

**Kao**- ¡Pero Kenshin, estás herido! ¡Tú no podrás pelear más en el estado en el que te encuentras! Megumi… - Dijo bajando el tono de su voz y diciendo casi en un susurro. – Megumi me dijo… muchas cosas acerca de tu seguridad, ella ya te lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones, y yo no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase, ¿si? ¡Yo, también debo protegerte!

Kenshin abrió los ojos como platos, se detuvo y bajo la mirada. - Kaoru dono… escuche, yo se que usted se preocupa por todos nosotros, pero no tiene por que preocuparse por mi, yo no, yo jamás me permitiré ser una carga para usted, no, ya no puedo permitirme verla preocupada y menos por mi, porque no vale la pena, debe preocuparse mas por usted, Arigatô, Kaoru dono, demo estaré bien, no se preocupe ¿si?

- Que hacen aquí todavía, deberían de haber salido ya, vamos, caminen de prisa.

**Ken- **¿Que te sucede? Kaoru dono y yo no nos hemos marchado aun por que estábamos esperándote, para regresar juntos al dojo Enishi.

CONTINUARA…

"**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES" A:**

Kaoru Gabyta: Tomodachi!! Wow domo Arigatô! n..n que bueno que te siga gustando mi historia jeje n.nU que bueno! si la estoy revisando por capitulo y modificando algunos detalles pero me alegra contar con tu apoyo si algo queda mal me alegraría que me lo dijeras n.nU bueno, ya vez que no había podido subir capitulo y me muero por llegar a donde te quedaste n.n o.o wow me muero por leer tus fics n.n me dejaste intrigada solo con las ideas n.nU suena muy bien! bueno Arigatô gosaimasu! n.n bueno espero que estés de lo mejor y omedeto n.n cuídate y suerte mata ne!

Kislev-sempai: n.nU Jeje lo siento n.nU ja, ja, ja, ja y encima me tarde mucho en actualizar, no? Ja, ja, ja sumimasen n.nU pero que bueno que estés feliz espero que sigas así!! n.n uf que bueno que te gusto la pelea mmm sii no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerla tenia muchas ideas de cómo pero al final así me quedo y no estaba segura por que fue la primera que hice de este modo n.nU pero me alegra que quedara lo suficientemente entendible, ya sabes que para cualquier duda o sugerencia puedes decirme y te lo agradeceré mucho, y claro que lo seguiré con muchas ganas! Y ahora creo que tardare menos en actualizar, n.nU y gracias muchas gracias por el apoyo y el review n.n realmente me anima a seguir escribiendo n..n espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y te agraden los próximos! Cuídate y suerte matta ne!

Nyachan: mmm me la pones difícil n.nU las tres ideas son buenas! n.nU aun que me inclino mas por la segunda y la tercera, aaaaw de entre esas dos no me puedo decidir la que escojas será buena jaja me muero por leerlo, gracias por dejarme darte mi opinión y gracias por el review la verdad si tienes razón n.nU recuerdo que si me desespere un poco en esa parte por eso quedo así no quise alargarla mucho pero me alegro con que haya quedado entendible n.nU bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y los q vienen y sigas dejándome reviews n..n bueno cuídate y suerte matta ne…


	11. Hontouni Baka

Saludos a todos

**Saludos a todos! Espero que estén bien, de antemano les agradezco a todos por pasar a leer la esta historia, de una escritora "amateur" n.n pero que espero sea de su agrado ya que ese es el único fin por el que uso a estos maravillosos personajes que son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki-sempai. **

**NOTAS: **Lo que dicen los personajes va así: **Ken: **oro, oro, oro, orooo… Las técnicas de kenshin están explicadas después de mencionarlas (solo por si les sirve de ayuda para imaginarlo) y los significados de algunas palabras o frases en japonés van entre paréntesis al lado de ellas. Por ultimo, **Nda**: son mis notas de autora y lo que piensan los personajes puede ir como el dialogo de los respectivos "inner" cuando no se especifique en la narración. _Ahora les dejo el capitulo, y agradecimientos especiales abajo, MATA NE!_

Capitulo XI (11): **"Hontouni no Baka"**

**Eni- **bueno, no importa, pero tenemos que salir de aquí ya. – Volteo y miro a Kaoru.- por favor, démonos prisa.

Kenshin se sorprendió, al ver como Enishi le hablaba a Kaoru, bajo la mirada al suelo con tristeza y dijo: - Muy bien, entonces vayamos a casa ahora. – y siguió caminando, Enishi y Kaoru continuaron siguiéndolo, en silencio, habían pasado 20 minutos pero para ellos parecía una eternidad, el ambiente era tenso, Kenshin comenzaba a sentir, lo que nunca antes había sentido, una inexplicable tristeza, de nuevo volvía a sentirse culpable, miserable, inútil… solo… pero ¿por que se sentía así? Tenia todo, amigos, la tranquilidad había regresado y se encontraba de regreso a casa con… Kaoru…

**Inner Ken**- _Tal vez dentro de pronto ese ya no sea mi hogar_… - pensó.

Después de siglos, el rostro de Kaoru cambio un poco, abrió los ojos impresionada y levanto su brazo haciendo gestos con una leve sonrisa…

**Kao**- ¡Minna! (todos) Están bien, chicos, me alegro mucho, estaba preocupada.

**Mis- **¡Kaoru! ¡Kenshin! ¡Están bien, yo también me alegro mucho, Tomodachi! (amiga)

**Meg**- ¡Ken! ¡Estas herido, no deberías estar caminando solo! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo tonta?! – dijo gritando para después bajar su tono de voz. – Deberías estar ayudando a Kenshin, si estas demasiado ocupada pasando tiempo con Enishi, deberías dejar que yo ayude a Ken.

Kaoru se indigno, ¿que estaba insinuando? Además ella en ningún momento se había comportado mal con Kenshin, y también, hasta hace unos minutos el la llevaba cargando en sus brazos, y si estaba herido pero su estado no era tan grave, y ella no tenia ninguna obligación de estar pegada a Kenshin todo el tiempo, o eso pensaba cuando vio a Megumi acercarse a el, tomar su brazo y pasarlo por encima de su hombro, mientras el no le decía nada, se dio la vuelta frustrada y siguió caminando, Kenshin, seguía cabizbajo, pensativo, no lograba apartar de su cabeza la imagen de Kaoru y Enishi juntos, agregando algunas mas de su imaginación.

**Inner Ken**_- no, Enishi y Kaoru deben de ser felices, vivir… juntos en el dojo y… casarse… pero si Enishi hace alguna tontería, no me importa quien sea, lo haré pagar, lo haré sufrir hasta que pueda enmendar su error. ¡Chikuso_! – pensó sacudiendo su cabeza. – _no soy la persona indicada para decir eso, si alguien ha cometido errores en su vida soy yo, será mejor que no me meta en lo que no me interesa, pero claro que me interesa, si de la seguridad, felicidad y bien estar de Kaoru se trata, me importa, ¡mas que mi propia vida!_

**Meg**- Ken…

**Ken**- ¿eh? Oro, Megumi dono, ¿que pasa?

**Meg- **Ken, recuerda que tienes heridas graves, tienes que acompañarme a la clínica, y después de eso… me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, ¿si?

**Ken- **eh, esta bien. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba cuenta de lo que Megumi había hecho con su brazo. – Oro. – dijo retirando el brazo con rapidez y volviendo a su estado normal, siguió caminando con la mirada fija en Kaoru, y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Por fin, salieron de la mansión, el camino al dojo fue largo y lleno de risa y juegos por parte de Yahiko que estaba contento por que su busu sensei (maestra gorda) había regresado de nuevo sana y salva, a lo que ella respondió con un tremendo golpe en la cabeza de Yahiko chan dejando como consecuencia un enorme chichón del tamaño de su cabeza, Sanosuke estaba sentido con Megumi y seguía el juego a los chicos, diciendo que no deberían hacer enojar a su jo chan antes de que pudiera coger su boken (Espada de madera). Misao secundaba, diciendo que ella le prestaría suficientes kunais y shurikens, lo que hizo que Sanosuke se pusiera como piedra y su rostro se pusiera azul, como cuando se subía a un tren, ese comentario le hizo recordar la ocasión en que ayudaron a Marimo y a su padre en el circo de artillería Edisu…

**Flash back.**

**Sano- **Espera que sucede si ella falla. – dijo un temeroso Sanosuke atado a una pared de madera.

**Ken- **pues que todo esto se termina. – dijo sonriente al lado de el.

**Sano- **Claro que no!

- Aquí voy!! – dijo Kaoru lanzando una aguja que se encajo justo al lado de la frente de sanosuke, en su cabello.

**Ken- **Oro, sanosuke estas sangrando. – dijo con los ojos como platos.

Sanosuke saco fuerzas de lo asustado que estaba, y retiro la tabla en la que estaba atado y se la llevo brincando junto con el por todo el circo, con Kenshin tras de el y Kaoru furiosa.

**Kao- **¡Kenshin tráelo!!

**Ken- **¡ahí voy!!

**Kao- **Rápido!

**Ken- **Sanosuke! Espera!

**Fin del FB.**

Así llegaron al dojo, Misao aun reía por lo que habían estado hablando, todos reían y jugaban, pero Kenshin y Kaoru solo podían fingir, la cena transcurrió de igual forma, hasta que todos comenzaron a irse, Kaoru dijo que ya era tarde, y que se quedaran ahí, como Sano y Megumi eran los únicos que tenían que irse, decidió invitarlos, las chicas dormirían en la habitación de Kaoru y los chicos en la de Kenshin, cualquiera pensaría que las chicas se quedaron hablando toda la noche y los chicos durmieron como osos, pues no, ellos también tenían que hablar, pero Kenshin parecía no estar en ese mundo, cuando entraron en la habitación el seguía pensando en lo que Megumi le dijo cuando pasaron a la clínica.

**Flash Back.**

Todos caminaban en dirección a la clínica oguni, para atender sus heridas, Megumi atendió rápidamente a los demás, y el último fue Kenshin.

Mientras Megumi atendía sus heridas, el continuaba encerrado en su cabeza, reacciono al sentir que ella lo llamaba.

**Meg**- Ken san, escucha, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**Ken- **Oro, em, si ¿Qué sucede Megumi dono?

**Meg- **Veras, te he notado algo distante desde que volvimos, no te preguntare que sucedió, pero, que es lo que te pone tan… ¿triste? Tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo.

**Ken- **eh nada, no, no tengo nada.

**Meg- **Ken… - le dijo un poco molesta. – soy tu doctora ¿no? Te conozco muy bien, pero además, te exijo que no me veas mas como tu doctora, por que más allá de eso, soy tu amiga, vamos, piénsalo, ¿hay alguien más a quien le puedas decir lo que sientes?

**Inner Ken**- (_oro, pues ¿sano? ¡Oro! Ya me volví loco, Sano es De confianza pero, no es exactamente lo que se dice un buen psicólogo, no se que pasaría si le digo, si le insinuó solo un poco de lo que siento._)- pensó.

**Meg**- y ni se te ocurra decirme que el tori atama eh, Ken, te conozco perfectamente y se que le tienes demasiada confianza a ese torpe cabeza de gallo, pero, es un cabeza de chorlito, no crees que es mas seguro decirle a alguien inteligente? Confía en mi Ken, Onegai (por favor).

Kenshin sentía su animo en el suelo, primero su mujer se alejaba de el tortuosamente despacio, mientras todos se daban cuenta de lo que el estaba pasando, tal vez hasta Kaoru lo sabia, pero ya no lo amaba, en fin, era lo que el había provocado, por ser tan idiota, por ser un verdadero baka, y esperar hasta que eso pasara.

**Ken**- Me-Megumi dono, pues, vera, no es nada importante, es solo que…

Megumi ya entendía todo, Kenshin si estaba dispuesto a decirle lo ocurrido, pero le era difícil, entonces se trataba de… Kaoru, comenzaba a abrirse esa herida que ella llevaba dentro, una que creía ya haber cicatrizado, pero que comenzaba a abrirse, pero no se podía permitir lloriquear como una boba, su deber era ayudar a Ken, cueste lo que cueste, debía estar ahí para el, mostrando su amor, como le dijo a Kaoru aquella vez que Kenshin se fue a Kyoto.

"_- No puedo ir a ver a Ken por que tengo que atender a mis pacientes aquí, por que así es como mantengo vivos mis sentimientos por el, ese es el camino que el me indico, para reivindicarme._

_- Tienes que acercarte más a Ken, tienes que ser fuerte para que Kenshin sienta tu fortaleza y vuelva a vivir, no permitiré que vuelvas a actuar en forma tan negativa como lo hiciste antes, y no lo agradezcas, lo que hago lo hago por Ken…_

_- Tú lo dijiste, si mueres Kenshin se culpara y sufrirá, no debes morir… te ayude antes y lo hago ahora de nuevo, no tienes remedio, tonta._"

**Meg**- Ken, - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y diciéndole con tristeza al samurai. – No tienes que preocuparte, yo entiendo perfectamente lo que sucede, yo, podría ayudarte, esa niña, es algo torpe, pero creo que puedo explicarle lo que pasa y ya entenderá, no te preocupes.

**Inner Megumi- **(_O si no, se lo hago entender con unas cuantas bofetadas_)- pensó.

**Ken- **Eh, no, Megumi dono, Kaoru dono no me molesta, al contrario, ella es… muy linda conmigo, debería sentirme mal, yo… no puedo darle nada para agradecerle todo lo que me ha dado, ha sido tan buena con migo y yo…

**Meg**- ya veo, sabes, Ken, creo que deberías hablar con ella, y aclarar todo, ya veras, todo se arreglara, Ken.

**Ken**- Arigatô, Megumi dono.

Una luz de esperanza se encendió en el, era un verdadero idiota, tenia que decírselo, si ella ya no lo amaba el mismo se iría lejos en el preciso momento en el que ella le dijera ese doloroso: "ya no te amo".

**Ken**- pero, no puedo, de nuevo un problema de mi pasado apareció, tal vez ustedes no lo supieron, pero la persona con la que me enfrente, representa mi pasado, venganza, era el, hijo de Tomoe, y yo no quiero ocasionar mas problemas, ¡A nadie mas!!

**Meg- **¿nani? (que) co-como, si parecía mayor, era un joven.

**Ken**- al igual que enishi, la soledad debió fortalecer su deseo de venganza. Por eso, no debo estar cerca de nadie y dejar que cada quien haga su vida, en cuanto Kaoru dono decida vivir con Ensihi, y yo este seguro de que el estará cerca de ella y la cuidara, me iré del dojo.

**Meg- **¡¿Qué?! Pero Ken, estas loco, Kaoru no se quedara con Enishi, el no la cuidara como… - dijo mas despacio.- como… tu lo haces… basta ver como te mira, para saber que ella te ama… con todo su corazón.

**Ken** (**Mas rojo que un tomate)**- Me-Megumi dono, em…

**Inner Ken- ** "(_dije eso en voz alta, soy tan tonto_)"

**Ken- **oro, ya esta listo, deben estar preocupados, mejor nos vamos. – dijo saliendo hacia la puerta. – Arigatô, Megumi dono… - dijo al pasar por la puerta.

**Inner Ken- **(_pero puede que eso no sea de lo más correcto, aun que si es lo que yo… desearía… deseo con todo mi tonto corazón_).

Salieron de la clínica y todos juntos se dirigieron al dojo.

**Fin del F.B.**

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas Misao averiguaría el por que de la tristeza de su amiga…

Kaoru creía que ya todas se habían dormido, así que se quedo meditando un rato, y después decidió recostarse, cuando Misao se dio cuenta de eso y decidió preguntarle.

**Mis**- Parece que no puedes dormir, Kaoru, Anata do, Watashi mo no tomodachis ¿NE? Tu y yo, somos amigas, ¿no? Para mi eso es muy importante, me has acompañado, en varias ocasiones, me has enseñado muchas cosas, y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, así que prométeme que serás sincera conmigo siempre y me contaras todo, ¿si?

Kaoru bajo la mirada seria, estaba en una mala situación, tenia que contarle a alguien, un problema serio pero no quería hablar de eso, además, no quería preocupar a Misao también, y para terminar, no era el momento indicado, ella no estaba de ánimos para dar consejos, lo mas seguro es que si ella le preguntaba algo como que debía comprar el día siguiente ella le contestaría que en lugar de comprar ella mandara al primer tonto que se le atravesara, tal vez seria Kenshin, si no, Aoshi.

**Kao- **que sucede, Misao. – dijo en un profundo suspiro.

**Mis- **eso es lo que quiero saber, que es lo que sucede con ustedes dos.

**Kao- **¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas Misao?

**Mis- **Primero prométeme que me contaras todo sin excluir detalles.

**Kao-** Este… de acuerdo, pero de que se trata, ya dime.

**Mis- **¿Qué sucedió en la mansión? ¿Por qué Himura y tu regresaron tan serios? Tal vez engañen al cabellos de cuerpo espín pero a mi no.

**Kao- **ah, ha etto… tendrías que preguntarle a Kenshin ¿no?

**Mis**- Kaoru… - dijo en tono molesto. – lo prometiste.

Kaoru suspiro…

**Kao**- esta bien, veras, Kenshin se comporta algo raro, ahora que lo pienso, creo que… aunque lo dudo mucho, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez el piensa que yo siento algo por, Enishi.

**Mis**- ¡WOW!! ¡Genial, eso es grandioso amiga, maravilloso, al fin un avance entre ustedes dos! – grito con fuerza levantándose y moviendo las manos.

**Kao**- ¡Tranquilízate Misao! Calma, no es para tanto. – Dijo con una gotita en la ceja.- además… - dijo mientras su semblante se volvía triste.

**Mis**- ¡¿Además que?!

**Kao**- además, ¿no crees que es mucho tiempo para que suceda eso? Si lo que Kenshin siente por mi no fuera otra cosa que cariño de hermano, ya me lo habría dicho con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

**Mis- **Y por eso estas tan triste.

**Kao- **¿Qué? ¿co-como? Claro que no, ¿yo no he dicho que eso me moleste o si? Ya te he dicho que entre Kenshin y yo no hay nada.

**Mis- **Y eso es lo que te duele. En todo este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, creo que nos hemos hecho grandes amigas, y puedo saber lo que te pasa, y creo que Himura también puede estar pasando por algo parecido, por que tu tampoco has dicho mucho de lo que sientes, ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que Himura y tu son iguales, piensan y actúan igual, y sienten lo mismo uno por el otro, confía en mi Kaoru, los grandes espías desarrollamos un gran sentido de la intuición. Dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo.

- Tonta, si sigues así Kenshin jamás podrá estar junto a ti de esa forma, no lloriquees como una quejilla si no eres capaz de hacer nada por conseguir lo que quieres, las cosas no se dan así de fácil niña, tienes que darle valor y ánimos a Kenshin, tal vez sea demasiado inseguro, no lo juzgues sin saber lo que el piensa o siente, ja, no eres digna de el, mejor déjalo ir, para que yo me quede con el.

**Kao y Mis- **¡Megumi!

**NdA: **adivinaron nadie podía ser más que Megumi, nadie es tan molesta como ella, al menos con Kaoru, con Kenshin es otra claro, Tomoe-san también es algo parecido. XD

**Misa- **No molestes y duérmete ya.

**Meg- **Ja, con todo lo que he hecho por ti pensarías que te amo.

Después de esto todas se quedaron como piedras, Megumi capto.

**Meg**- Mocosas, me refiero a que podría considerarme como tu mejor amiga.

De nuevo se repitió la situación.

**Meg**- son solo suposiciones, ni siquiera me agradas, somos rivales me oyes, buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, Las demás, se miraron sorprendidas y decidieron hacer lo mismo, Mientras tanto, en otra habitación Kenshin seguía despierto.

Abrió los ojos y sintió el peso de otro pequeño cuerpo sobre el y lo acomodo a un lado, se levanto y se sentó en el futón, volteo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, observando pensativo, cuando de pronto, ambos se miraron a los ojos varios minutos sin decir nada, retándose, en eso, alguien mas decidió hablar por ambos.

**Sano- **Vaya, veo que no pueden dormir, ¿que es lo que ocurre? Dime Kenshin.

**Ken- **Nada Sano, solo pensaba.

**Sano- ¿**Pensabas? ¿En que?

**Ken**- en, en nada importante, trataba de recordar algunas cosas que tengo que hacer mañana, eso es todo amigo.

**Sano**- ya veo, y tu, Enishi.

**Eni**- no puedo dormir y ya, no tengo sueño.- dijo con su seriedad característica y se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda para dormir.

Kenshin bajo la mirada, tal vez esa era una buena oportunidad para hablar con Enishi, pero, que demonios le iba a decir, bueno, tal vez las palabras saldrían solas, y por kami, que gracias a un milagro así fuera, ya era hora de que el hiciera algo, y lo haría, ya que no hacia otra cosa que recordar las palabras de Megumi…

- "Solo basta con ver la forma en que ella te mira para saber que te ama con todas las fuerzas de su corazón".

- ¿Será cierto?- pensaba.

**Sano**- Kenshin, Kenshin, creo que tenemos que volver a dormir amigo mío, será mejor que tus problemas los solucionemos mañana, así puedes decirme con claridad lo que sucede.

**Kenshin- **je, si estoy de acuerdo amigo, me parece bien. U – En realidad Kenshin no estaba seguro por lo que le dijo Megumi, diablos, esa doctora le había plantado ideas…

Ambos se recostaron de nuevo y se quedaron dormidos, y el pequeño mocoso durmiendo como oso --U al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Enishi, salio al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal del dojo, después Kenshin, que se fue directamente a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, luego Kaoru y Megumi, que después de discutir como siempre una se sentó en la mesa y otra casualmente fue a la cocina, según ella a preparar el desayuno para que cierto samurai descansara un poco, pero inconcientemente quería encontrarlo ahí, verlo, hablar con el.. Después, siguieron Misao y Aoshi, que sin que los demás se dieran cuenta paso casi toda la noche despierto, se dirigió al pasillo, y cuando Misao salio se sentaron juntos en la mesa, luego se unió Sano, y la doctora comenzó a molestarlo por ser el ultimo en levantarse…

**Sano- **Te equivocas Kitsune, aun falta Yahiko.

**Misao- **Pero el no cuenta por que ya sabemos de antemano que será el ultimo en levantarse, es un perezoso.

Acto seguido, Misao recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una shinai de cierto niño.

**Yahiko**- A quien le estas diciendo perezoso, comadreja.

**Misao-**Ves otro perezoso por aquí, pues claro que a ti Yahiko CHAN.

**Yahiko**- ¡Que no soy Chan!

**Misao**- Aoshi ayúdame.

**Sano-** Ya párenle.

**Megu**- si, da igual, de todas formas el más perezoso es el tori atama.

**Sano**- Cierra la boca kitzune, calladita te vez mas bonita.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, ella entro frotándose los ojos, caminando, sin ver hacia donde iba, cuando algo la detuvo lo sintió demasiado alto y suave para ser algo de la cocina…

- Oro. – Dijo volteándose para poder ver quien había chocado con el.

- 0.0 Su-sumimasen Kenshin, no me di cuenta, estaba…

- Ah, no, no se preocupe Kaoru dono, pero dígame, que hace aquí.

- Este… yo solo, quería preparar el desayuno para que tú descansaras pero veo que me levante algo tarde.

Kenshin pensó: kuzo, ya la hice sentir mal de nuevo, y ella tan linda quería ayudarme, que tierna y dulce es Kaoru dono, sukcho, reacciona Kenshin, hazla sentir mejor, no, habla con ella, no primero tienes que hablar con Enishi, ya se, mejor dejare de hablar como tonto conmigo mismo y aprovechare para hacer el desayuno con ella, eso es, ay Kami, pero no se como hago para parecer normal cuando por dentro estoy loco por ella, muriéndome por abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la amo, como he sido tan idiota como para hacerla sufrir tanto, debí de reaccionar antes…

-¡Kenshin!!

- Eh oro, gomen ne, Kaoru dono, estaba… ya se, por que no me ayuda y preparamos juntos el desayuno, si no le molesta.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios. – Claro, eso suena grandioso, ¿que hago primero, Kenshin?

Kenshin sonrió, con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría. – parece que comienzo a hacer las cosas bien.- pensó. – ¿puede quitar la corteza a las papas, onegai? Yo me encargare del tofu.

- Hai, esta bien, ahí voy.- dijo recogiéndose las mangas de su kimono.

Así los dos siguieron preparando el desayuno, cuando terminaron Kaoru tomo un tazón para llevarlo a la mesa, en eso vio como las manos de Kenshin se ponían sobre las de ella y lo miro a los ojos ruborizada.

- Kaoru dono… - Al verla así, su cabeza se quedo divagando y decidió no decirle lo que le iba a decir. – oro, este, yo, puedo llevar esto, si quiere puede esperar en la mesa a que le sirva. – dijo con sus mejillas un poco rosadas. se ve tan hermosa, y yo la estoy haciendo avergonzarse, demo, sus mejillas se ven preciosas cuando se ruboriza- pensó.

- No, Kenshin, terminare de ayudarte, yo llevare esto y tú me alcanzas en la mesa con lo demás, es todo, y no acepto un no por respuesta. – dijo frunciendo el ceño, luego se fue a la mesa y Kenshin la siguió.

- ah.- suspiro.- creo que no pude hablar con ella, no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos azules tan claros, como el cielo, tan profundos como el mar, y tan hermosos como ella.

El desayuno transcurrió igual, entre risas y juegos, y cuando todos terminaron, algunos siguieron discutiendo en la mesa, Enishi se fue, se sentó en una de las columnas del pasillo y Kenshin fue tras el.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**NdA: **_Bueno eso fue todo de mi parte por ahora n.nU como lo había prometido por tardarme tanto y dejar un capitulo tan corto en seguida subí el siguiente y me tardare menos para revisar y corregir el siguiente, gracias a todos por leer y espero que me puedan dejar sus comentarios dudas sugerencias criticas o lo que sea será bien recibido todo sea por crecer como escritora n.n que estén bien, ja nee!_


	12. Confesion

Arigatô Watsuki-senpai por crear tan maravillosos personajes…

Y arigatô gousaimasu por leer esta historia de fan y para fans…

Espero que me puedan dejar sus comentarios o lo que quieran…

Y si por si les es de ayuda los significados de las palabras en japonés están en seguida de la palabra entre paréntesis… lo que piensan los personajes ira en _cursiva_ y entre comillas "" y finalmente **NdA** son mis notas de autora, bueno creo que eso es todo así que ire al grano n.nU y he aquí el capitulo…

Capitulo XII (12):"Confesión."

Kenshin estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, por donde huir, de su mente que lo atormentaba, su conciencia, una parte de su mente le decía que era mejor dejarla libre, pero otra le decía que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, y así era, nunca podría ser feliz lejos de ella pero si de eso dependía que ella estuviera bien, que mas daba quien se sacrificara, pero eso si lo tenia claro, no la dejaría en brazos de nadie que no fuera apto para complacer por lo menos algunas de sus necesidades, y era la oportunidad perfecta, si esperaba mas tiempo su cabeza lo iba a matar de angustia… Camino por el pasillo del dojo, y ahí estaba, frente a el sentado bajo una gran columna. - Enishi… - lo llamo mientras se sentaba junto a el, quien solo le lanzo una mirada extraña de incredulidad. - Veras…- comenzó. – Yo… tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte, pero no quiero que lo tomes mal… - En eso, rápidos pasos comenzaron a escucharse y terminaron en la espalda del pelirrojo con un pequeño par de brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Ken onii-san (Hermano)

- ¡Oro!

- Ayame, Susume, vengan a desayunar. – llamo Kaoru

- Kaoru nee-chan, (Hermana) ya vamos.

Y dicho esto, las niñas corrieron a desayunar dejando a los jóvenes solos.

**(NdA: **Listo, no soporto más, . tengo que escribir lo que quiero escribir XP ánimo Kenshin jo.)

- Enishi, yo… - Atino el pelirrojo…

- ¡Kenshin! – Se escucho de pronto el llamado tan peculiar…

- ¡Oroo! ¿Que desea Kaoru-dono? – El ex rurouni no podía negarle nada a esa voz…

- Necesito que me ayudes, ¿podrías preparar algo para comer? Tengo que salir.

- claro Kaoru-dono, Esta bien, ah, Kaoru-dono se puede saber a don… de… kuso (maldición).

**(NdA: **será mejor esperar un poco, alguien tiene que hacer algo, ayuden a Kenshin onegai (por favor) XD para dejar de hacer suspenso n.nU**)**

Cuando Kenshin iba a preguntarle a donde iría, dio la vuelta y ella ya había salido, cuando volvió a voltear escucho una voz que entraba a la cocina.

- Así que, tu plan no funciono.

- EH AH, ORO, ¿que haces aquí, Sano?

- No nada, pero dime, ¿no crees que seria mejor hablar con ella? – Sanosuke ya tenia experiencia en interrogar a Kenshin, con tanto tiempo cerca de el… lo conocía muy bien…

- Eh co-como… ¿de qué hablas? – Aun que el pelirrojo nunca daba su brazo a torcer con respecto a su sinceridad, como siempre prefería guardarse sus problemas para el…

- ¿Ya te has decidido no? – Insistía sano interrogante…

- ¿EH?

**- **No cambias Kenshin, deja de ser un idiota, deja de pensar, solo actúa con el corazón y todo estará bien, deja de involucrar a otras personas en tus asuntos. – Dijo el luchador comenzando a perder la paciencia, ese baka (tonto) si que lo sacaba de quicio…

**(NdA: **aun así no deja de ser lindo, es perfecto como sea ¿no? n/n)

**- **Pero sano, yo… - _"este es mi limite, tengo que dejar de avergonzarme, esto me dará valor, además será buena la ayuda de alguien, en especial de Sano"_ - pensó. - necesito saber, estar seguro de que es lo que ocurriría si yo…

- Dejar a Kaoru en manos de Enishi… y que tal si ella no quiere eso Kenshin! – replico el luchador.

- Yo… eso me daría más confianza… - dijo con melancolía.

Sano se dirigió al pasillo y se sentó a pensar, tenia una nueva misión. Ayudaría el plan anterior donde los demás ayudaban? Tal vez podía aceptar ayuda de Enishi, tenia que comunicar a los demás el nuevo plan.

– ya tenemos un nuevo plan para hacer reaccionar a Kenshin! Yahiko, comadreja… pero. - se detuvo a pensar… - "_Kenshin me iba a decir sin temor lo que siente por jo-chan? Realmente se iba a abrir así de fácil, que debo hacer, esto es un avance, pero, y si se da cuenta de que los demás se involucraron en esto y regresa su temor, baka, ya me las arreglare, pero Kaoru… y tu, tienen que ser felices, antes de que algo mas los… no, ja no creo que algo los separe, pero por si las dudas, necesitan un empujoncito, ahí va cupi-Sano… por Kami-sama, estoy loco, espero que por lo menos sirva de algo." _

Mientras tanto… Kaoru estaba en el Akabeko con tae.

- Aquí tienes tu te, Kaoru, oh por dios, que te sucede amiga, ¿problemas con Ken-san? ¿Que es lo que ocurre ahora?

- Eh ah yo, na-nada Tae solo, ¿que pensarías si la persona que amas te hiciera a un lado?

- ¿Cómo?- Dijo Tae boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. – No me digas que Ken san…

- eh no, no, no es de Kenshin de quien hablo.- dijo Kaoru haciendo aspavientos con las manos negativamente.

- Menos mal amiga, por que Ken-san seria un tonto si dejara escapar a una joven como tu, y ya se lo he dicho hasta el cansancio.- dijo Tae en voz baja lo ultimo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Kaoru intrigada.

- Oh nada yo no he dicho nada.- dijo la dueña del akabeko con su natural sonrisa de siempre.

- Muy bien.- dijo la pelinegra de ojos azules levantándose.- entonces, creo que ya me voy, Salí para lanzar una moneda al… - abrió los ojos. - "_hable demasiado, pensar que casi le digo a Tae que prácticamente pediré un deseo al pozo, seguramente habría imaginado sobre que era, y conociéndola, segurito se lo informaría a Kenshin, aun que no creo que eso tenga efecto alguno." _– pensó, mientras alguien la llamaba.

- Kaoru, amiga, ¿Qué decías? En que piensas. - "_y para que pregunto, si ya se la respuesta." _– pensó Tae

- Oh nada, en nada, solo que ya me tengo que ir, salí a caminar, así que daré un paseo, antes de que los demás se preocupen por tardarme, te veo luego Tae.- dijo apresurada y se hecho a correr hasta salir del akabeko, para luego ir al poso a orar un poco…

- gambare (Buena suerte), Kaoru... - dijo Tae echándole porras con mucho animo.

Kaoru caminaba por las calles de Tokyo pensando en su deseo… - Una vez mas, deseo que Kenshin se de cuenta de mis sentimientos y que se acerque un poco mas a mi. - dijo lanzando una moneda al pozo, para después cerrar sus ojos y pedir con esperanza su deseo. – _"que me vea como una mujer, y me acepte, y me quiera como yo a el, se que soy egoísta pero mi corazón amenaza con despedazarse cada vez que lo siento tan distante a mi… Kenshin… Soy tan egoísta que deseo con todas mis fuerzas verte feliz pero, creo que no podría dejarte partir, no de nuevo, no soportaría perderte, moriría de tristeza, por que te amo, si eso sucediera me iría lejos, me alejaría de ti lo más pronto posible_".- pensó mientras caminaba, y en su ojo derecho, una lagrima escurridiza resbalo por su mejilla al imaginarlo, rápidamente la limpio, y siguió su camino, pero no se había dado cuenta de que algunas personas la seguían.

- ¡Kaoru!

- ¡Que ocurre! ¿Que te sucede, has visto algo?

- creo, que Kaoru esta llorando.

- Vaya, eso es grave.

- ¿Qué les pasa? No entiendo nada, y muévanse que no veo, además no olviden que sigo aquí, infórmenme también.

- Oh lo siento, pero estoy demasiado ocupada observando la calle vacía, ¿quiere que le haga un informe detallado jefe? – Dijo con sarcasmo la joven de cabello largo amarrado en una larga trenza y vestimenta demasiado inusual.- además se supone que deberías de seguir la fase 2 que te indico el cabeza de gallo.

- Cállate comadreja, si estoy aquí es por que ya lo he hecho ¿que no vez? No soy tonto. - dijo con frustración el pequeño estudiante del dojo Kamiya.

- Claro que lo eres, solo hiciste al fin algo bien mocoso, aun así, debiste haberte quedado a vigilar el dojo.- dijo la "comadreja".

- Bien, bien, ya basta, no se distraigan, tenemos que seguirla para que el plan funcione. – Decía "Cupi-sano" atento a que su plan marchara como debía de ser…

- Funcionara, por que yo vigilare que así sea. – dijo la doctora en tono arrogante.

- ¿¡como?! ¿Que haces aquí? Kitsune… tienes razón comadreja, no debiste, ¡para que la trajiste aquí, Yahiko-CHAN!! – se quejo el "Tori atama"…

- No es mi problema, ya la conoces, ella me siguió. – Se defendió Yahiko-"chan"

- Aho (tonto), deberías dar gracias… tu estupido plan va a funcionar por que desde ahora yo lo supervisare, tori atama.

- Ya basta, tranquilícense.- llamo Misao.- Kaoru ya casi llega al sitio, Sanosuke, Megumi, vigilen desde aquí, yo tratare de acercarme a donde pueda escuchar y Yahiko se encargara de las emergencias, debes estar pendiente si doy señal de necesitarte iras al frente. ¡¿Listos?!

- De acuerdo.- dijeron todos extrañamente al unísono…

- Ah- suspiro la joven pelinegra al cerrar sus ojos pensativa. - tantos recuerdos vienen a mi en este lugar, tantas sensaciones, algunas de alegría, tristeza, dolor, felicidad, solo hace falta algo…

El sol se ocultaba mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando menos pensó la luna ya hacia su aparición en el cielo azul, y las luciérnagas comenzaban a lucir sus hermosas luces que alumbraban el lugar.- justo como aquella vez.- dijo en un suspiro, al recordar la noche en la que el le dijo adiós. Puso su puño sobre su pecho, donde debía estar su corazón, punzante, latía cada vez mas fuerte, en eso, escucho una voz…

- Que luciérnagas mas hermosas…

Mientras tanto, en un rincón escondido y alejado, el grupo causante de esto vigilaba su plan…

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya llego!! – dijo la joven kunoichi onniwabanshu.

- ¡Ahí esta!! Todo esta saliendo bien. - Alardeaba eufórico Sanosuke.

La joven Kendoka estaba sorprendida. – "_Esa voz…_"- pensó, y por acto reflejo, se dio la vuelta hacia donde creía haber escuchado la voz.- ¡Kenshin!!- grito, y después de unos segundos bajo la mirada pensando que eso tan solo había sido producto de su imaginación, y de la profundidad que tenia su mente en sus recuerdos, por lo que volteo de nuevo la mirada hacia el río, y de nuevo lo escucho…

- Kaoru-dono…

- Kenshin. - lo llamo para asegurase de que no era su imaginación.- 0.0 ¿de javu? Debo estar soñando.- dijo sin darse cuenta con un dejo de tristeza y melancolía.

- Ja… - no pudo evitar sonreír. – no… yo no creo que esto sea un sueño… si lo fuera… Yo haría muchas otras cosas que por ahora no me atrevo. - Se acerco un poco mas a ella lentamente y le dijo… - Tampoco puede ser un de javu, por que hoy, no sucederá lo mismo que aquella vez, no volveré a cometer el mismo error de entonces, Kaoru dono… Kaoru, yo, quiero decir, quiero decir-te… decirte que… siento todo el mal que te he hecho, las veces que has llorado, las veces que te has preocupado por mi, las veces que te he causado problemas y tristezas, todo lo siento, y a la vez, quiero darte las gracias, por tus lagrimas, tus preocupaciones, tus risas…

- Kenshin… pero, por que me dices todo esto, ¿Hay algún problema? No me digas que… - dijo sollozando, con la mirada al suelo, justo como la ocasión en que el se despidió de ella y se marcho a Kyoto… - no me digas que te vas de nuevo y que me dejaras sola, por que no lo permitiría ¿me escuchas? No, nunca permitiré que te hagas daño, y no te desharás de mi por que yo te vigilare, tratare, haré todo lo que pueda, hasta lo imposible para que tu seas feliz, incluso… si tengo que sacrificarme.

El se giro, hasta quedar frente a ella con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos violetas, y la miro a los ojos. - Kaoru, créeme, no permitiré que hagas eso.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ¿que quería decir con eso?

Mientras tanto en el dojo Kamiya…

- Eres un cabeza hueca, no debimos haberlos dejado solos aun, era muy pronto, que tal si ese baka no se anima a decirle nada, y yo ya no soporto las consecuencias de eso. – dijo el mejor estudiante del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

- Calma Yahiko, hicimos un buen trabajo, Yahiko, llevaste a Kenshin al lugar indicado, Misao, mantuviste a Kaoru en el camino correcto, Megumi superviso a Yahiko, y yo organice el plan ja no podía fallar, estoy seguro que funcionara y tus problemas terminaran, y los de ellos, chicos, cumplieron su misión.- dijo "el cabeza de pollo". – Solo espero que ella este bien, no debería habernos ayudado… tonta, se hubiera alejado de esto, que le gusta sufrir. Espero que no le haya afectado mucho, maldición, soy un baka, si eso me preocupa que hago aquí, iré a buscarla… Bien, ahora estén pendientes, esperen a que ellos regresen y me llaman ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien, que Yahiko se encargue de eso, iré a contarle a Aoshi de el rotundo Éxito que tuvimos en la misión, y luego esperare con ansias a una eufórica Kaoru que seguramente me contara todo lo que Himura le dijo ja, ja, ja.- dijo la joven "Okashira" del grupo "onni" mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba fuera de la cocina llena de alegría por su amiga.

- Todo estará bien. – Suspiro con una sonrisa.- "_que bien por la busu."_ - pensó Yahiko.- ambos se merecen ser felices y estar juntos al fin. Después de todo, cuando le dije el por que Kaoru había salido, no dudo en salir a buscarla ja, ja.

**Flash Back…**

- Kenshin, ¿no ha llegado la busu?

- No, y seguramente si estuviera aquí te habría golpeado.- dijo el pelirrojo con su tradicional sonrisa.

- si, pero me preocupa, hace tiempo que salio.

- Ja – rió Kenshin.

- ¿Que? ¿De que te ríes? – pregunto Yahiko un poco molesto.

- No es normal que Yahiko admita que se preocupa por la señorita Kaoru, debe ser por que ella no esta, o me equivoco.

- De hecho no, y no le digas nada o tal vez se ponga empalagosa conmigo, Kya, ni siquiera lo quiero imaginar.

- ja, ja, ja descuida, no debe tardar.

- ¿Sabes a donde fue?

- Em, no, en realidad no.- dijo Kenshin, pensativo.

- pero esta mañana estaba leyendo una carta, y después de eso salio, y aun no ha regresado, no creerás que es de… un hombre… ¿verdad?

- Nop, no lo creo Yahiko, Kaoru dono no saldría por ahí así sin avisar, menos en esa situación.

- Y en caso de que esa fuera la razón, dime, ¿no te da curiosidad por saber?

- Oro, por Kami-sama, ¡y si la razón es por alguno de mis enemigos de nuevo!! ¡¿Y si le paso algo malo?!

- No, olvídalo, no lo creo, ya lo sabríamos, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse, en fin, voy a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansado, aun es muy temprano.- dijo el pequeño Yahiko saliendo de la cocina, se detuvo a observar a Kenshin, cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en su rostro, al ver a un Kenshin apresurado salir de la cocina corriendo lo mas rápido que podían sus pies para encontrar a Kaoru. – ¡Funcionó! – grito con satisfacción.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**...**

**Continuara...**


	13. Tu me salvaste, Kaoru

Arigatô Watsuki-senpai por crear tan maravillosos personajes…

Arigatô a Mana por las ideas de su canción: "Tu me salvaste"…

Y arigatô gousaimasu por leer esta historia de fan y para fans…

Espero que me puedan dejar sus comentarios o lo que quieran…

Y si por si les es de ayuda los significados de las palabras en japonés están en seguida de la palabra entre paréntesis… lo que piensan los personajes ira en _cursiva_ y entre comillas "" y finalmente **NdA** son mis notas de autora, bueno creo que eso es todo así que aquí les dejo el capitulo…

Capitulo XIII (13): "Tú me salvaste, Kaoru."

- Kaoru… hay algo, muy importante que tengo que decirte.

Kaoru no se podía creer lo que pasaba, se había imaginado muchas veces a Kenshin diciéndole toda clase de cosas, había soñado en incontables ocasiones que el le decía el tan esperado te amo, y después de tanto tiempo, tantos momentos juntos, esto es lo mas cercano a eso que le había dicho, ¿pero hacia donde iba? ¿Seria este el momento tan esperado? Casi recreaban el momento de su último adiós, su última despedida y había una esperanza en ella.- "_será que Kenshin…" -_ y ¿de que se trata? Kenshin.

- Es algo que hable con Enishi hace poco tiempo.

Kaoru comenzaba a asustarse, Kenshin estaba serio, y sonaba preocupado, afligido. – dime. – le dijo al pelirrojo.

- Yo, por un momento pensé que, tú querías estar con Enishi.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Pero como pudiste pensar eso, Kenshin?! Yo jamás, jamás podría querer a alguien que no fuera…. Paro al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Kenshin lo tomo como un reproche y decidió continuar. – los celos… sentí muchos celos que se apoderaron de mi, y no pude, no quise permitirme ni pensar el dejarte ir, eres como el aire que necesito para poder vivir, sin ti no respiro, no pienso, no siento, no vivo. También sentí mucho miedo de perderte, no se que haría, si de nuevo perdiera mi vida, todo lo que tengo. Incluso ahora tengo miedo, de que algo mas me aleje de ti.

- Kenshin… - dijo Kaoru atónita, no podía creer que eso fuera real, pero tampoco podía decir una sola palabra, pensó que seria mejor esperar a que Kenshin la dejara hablar y después ya vería si estaba o no en un sueño, y como respondería a la situación.

- Kaoru dono… ¡La razón de todo esto eres tú! ¡La razón de mi vida, y mi felicidad, eres tú! Controlas todo lo que me sucede, mi vida mi ser

Eres lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, sin ti, no soy nada, nada tiene sentido, nada vale la pena.

Eres la luz que me ilumina y me aleja de la oscuridad de mi pasado, y mis temores.

Eres lo que me da fuerza para seguir viviendo y pensar en el futuro, la fuerza para caerme y enseguida levantarme.

Eres el ángel que me acompaña siempre que lo necesito, y que me ayuda cuando nadie puede hacerlo.

La única persona que ha podido devolverme la vida y la felicidad cuando lo creí todo perdido.

- Kenshin… - dijo la joven en un hilo de voz. No se lo podía creer.

Me salvaste Kaoru… Yo, sentí que había tocado fondo, no podía ni sabia como salir del abismo en el que me encontraba, no tenia a donde ir, no tenia hogar, familia, amigos, estaba totalmente solo, mi alma estaba destrozada, acababa de perder a quien mas amaba y yo fui quien lo ocasiono, no quería, no podía seguir viviendo, estaba perdido, perdido en el mundo, ahogado con el mar de sangre que había formado, me sentía pesado, no podía caminar y lo único que me importaba era redimirme, reparar todo el mal que había hecho. Y Kaoru dono, me ha salvado del infierno, volví a nacer, ese día, en el que por fin, una persona me ofreció su hogar, sin importarle mi pasado, y siempre me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa sincera tan dulce que de verdad me hacia sentir que tenia un hogar. Cuando no creía en nada, ni en la felicidad, no creía que podía volver a disfrutar de la paz, o que dejaría de ser vagabundo, que podría tener amigos, familia, hogar, todo eso… volví a creer. Y en esos momentos, cuando estaban Alterados mis sentidos, vuelvo a ser battousai, no recuerdo que es reír, no soy el mismo, estaba deprimido, confundido, y no me quedaban ganas de vivir, pero nunca me pregunte por que, no tenia sentido, si ya sabia la respuesta, es lo que merezco, es lo que merece un hitokiri… Pero de nuevo, me has salvado, nunca me dejo solo, me demostró que battousai no soy yo, que pasara lo que pasara seguiría siendo Kenshin, y ese nombre, battousai, desde que la persona mas dulce se acerco a mi, ese nombre fue presentando cada vez menos problemas, y tu, seguiste a mi lado, ayudándome, apoyándome…

Y solo le puedo decir, gracias, Arigatô, con todo mi ser, mi alma y mi corazón, gracias por llegar a mi, doy gracias a Kami-sama por ponerla en mi camino, gracias, Kaoru dono, por estar aquí, después de todo este tiempo, a mi lado, yo jure, antes de llegar a usted, que era mi fin, y gracias por quererme así, por toda su ayuda, sus preocupaciones, sus cuidados, sus alegrías, sus muestras de cariño, no se, que haría sin ti.

Pensaba que no merecía todo eso, que en lugar de protegerla solo le traería problemas, y que debía alejarme, también pensé que era mejor si la protegía solo como su mejor amigo, solo quería ver su sonrisa cada día, disfrutar de su calida bienvenida, el divertido tiempo que pasamos, ver sus profundos ojos, escuchar su hermosa voz que es como el coro de los ángeles, pues es de uno de ellos, que ha caído del cielo sin darse cuenta, y se ha dedicado a ayudar, a estar conmigo, pero solo quiero verla feliz pues es lo que el ángel que me ha acogido y siempre me ha llevado bajo sus alas, es lo que merece, felicidad, pero nunca pensé que seria tan egoísta, de no poder resistir el verla lejos de mi, soy tan mal agradecido que no puedo ver a la persona que me salvo, en los brazos de otro, aun siendo incapaz de juzgarlo y mucho menos superarlo.

Desde que te vi por primera vez, tu sorpresa al escucharme decirte que me quedaría en tu casa, el día que jin eh te aparto de mi, y te condeno a la muerte, no me importo volver a ser un hitokiri, solo quería que tu estuvieras bien, pero eres tan fuerte, que pudiste liberarte y decir mi nombre, salvándome de nuevo, solo para que no manchara mi espada y mis manos de sangre, solo pude correr hacia ti, y verificar que no era un sueño, estabas bien, gracias al cielo, todo estaba bien de nuevo.

Tú, después de eso seguiste, al pendiente de mí, mostrándome que te importaba.

Después creí que te iban a apartar de mi para siempre llevándote lejos en un barco, no lo pude resistir, y solo esperaba que los amigos en los que confié, cuidaran de ti, y yo, condenado a muerte, solo pensaba en ti, en pasar esos momentos contigo, pero todo dio un giro, y al verte de nuevo, me sorprendiste, y mis ojos volvieron a iluminarse, la paz y la felicidad volvieron a mi cuerpo y yo regrese, de nuevo a casa.

Luego, me sentí mal, por convertirme de nuevo en battousai, cuando ni siquiera tu voz pudo alcanzarme, tu intentaste detenerme, pero no quería que salieras lastimada, intentaste protegerme, pero ya estaba perdido, derramaste tus lagrimas, rogando por un milagro, y la pelea, se detuvo, pero con una nueva noticia, y tenia que partir, de nuevo, dejar todo lo que había tenido, tu no querías, no puedo permitirlo dijiste, pero yo, tenia que hacerlo, mi deber era proteger a la gente de mi país, gente como tu, pero no querías dejarme ir, por ambos, y aunque fue lo mas difícil para mi, tuve que alejarme de ti, pero no pude hacerlo sin verte de nuevo una vez mas, sin decirte lo que sentía, y al ver caer las lagrimas por tus mejillas, no pude mas, tuve que alejarme, si hubiera estado contigo mas tiempo, no habría podido irme, y al emprender mi viaje, solo pensaba en ti, en el sueño, que hiciste realidad, al verte ahí, frente a la puerta, tenia ganas de abrazarte pero no podía, estaba feliz, pero tenia que mostrarme distante y alejarte de mi, del peligro, pero mi maestro me lo dijo, tenia que seguir, o tu sufrirías mas, y no podía esperar hasta verte de nuevo, ver esa hermosa y calida sonrisa tan sincera, inocente, pura y llena de ternura… Siento haberte preocupado… te dije, y tu solo pudiste seguir sonriendo, pero estabas preocupada, me dijiste esa mañana, en que me alcanzaste en el tejado y yo coloque mi mano sobre la tuya, después llegaron los demás, y tuve que irme, y preocupada me hiciste prometer que regresaríamos juntos a Tokyo, a casa. En medio de la batalla, me entere que estabas en peligro, tu y los demás del Aoiya, trate de apresurarme para correr a ayudarte, y en medio del camino, escuche tu voz, eso me tranquilizo, sentí que estabas bien, y así era, solo me quedaba seguir, y eso hice, pero casi muero y pensé en dejarme morir, pues había cumplido mi deber, pero tu dulce imagen llorando por mi partida paso por mi mente, escuche consejos de mi maestro… ¡Tengo que vivir! … Pensé, y recordé nuestra promesa, y tu dulce mirada, tus bellos ojos azules como el cielo, que expresaban amor. Me levante y seguí, mi deseo de vivir era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, y solo pensé en regresar, y lo logre, gracias a ti, pero me sentía extraño, Y tu, parecías entrar en mis pensamientos y me diste la bienvenida, de nuevo, con esa calida sonrisa que no puedo resistir, estaba de nuevo en casa.

Luego, cuando me pediste que pescara algo para cenar, y no pude, te vi y pensé, en muchas cosas, lo afortunado que era por tenerte y lo mucho que debía cuidarte, gracias a un samurai que me dijo, sobre la luciérnaga que nos acompaño ese día, que me despedí de ti, la luciérnaga del deseo… un hombre encuentra a la mujer de sus sueños una sola vez en la vida… me dijo, por eso quise disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba contigo en el dojo.

Luego pensaste que me quería casar contigo pero no estaba listo, me sentí terrible pero me perdonaste y aceptaste lo único que pude darte, un ramo de flores, que me hizo sentir un poco mejor, al ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, todo estaba bien.

Y después, cuando todo era oscuridad, me cuidaste, y siempre me llevaste de tu mano, y al poder ver, de nuevo, me lleno de alegría poder ver tu rostro sonreír de nuevo.

Esa ocasión, en que casi mueres, solo me importaba salvarte, arriesgaste tu vida por mi recibiendo el ataque que a mi dirigieron, no volví a sonreír hasta verte a salvo.

Lo peor, fue cuando de nuevo, vi la amenaza de mi pasado, Enishi, me soñé en el infierno, y te vi ahí, quise sacarte, y desperté gritando. Después, en la batalla cuando el menciono que me quitaría lo mas importante, supe que eras tu y tuve que levantarme, no podía dejar que te hiciera daño, pero no lo pude permitir, y cuando corrí esperando que nada te hubiera sucedido, encontré una Kaoru atravesada por una espada, sangrando, y mi mundo se vino abajo, no pude proteger lo que mas quería, sin pensarlo lo dije derramando por segunda vez en mi vida lagrimas saladas que no se detenían, no pude quedarme en el dojo, sin ti no tenia sentido, quise morir, y me abandone en un lugar donde mis amigos quisieron rescatarme pero yo no quise, pero tuve que levantarme, algo me lo dijo, y me encontré después de salvar a yahiko, en un sueño… vi a tomoe, y me sentí feliz por que me sonrió después de tanto tiempo, pero desperté, no hubiera querido hacerlo, pero me dijo que alguien mas me estaba esperando, fui por ti, y al verte de nuevo, tuve fuerzas para seguir, y cuando al fin regresamos, mi mundo estaba completo mi felicidad, pero no pude prever que estaría celoso, como hoy.

Ni siquiera tengo algo que ofrecerte, solo te puedo jurar, que jamás te haré llorar, nunca mas me perdonare darte un sufrimiento o una preocupación mas, siempre estaré atento a lo que necesites y ahí estaré para ti, siempre podrás estar segura de que tienes mi corazón en tus manos, mi ser a tus pies, mi alma a tu entera disposición, todo mi tiempo, mi atención, mi amor, son tuyos. Tú, has sanado todo mi pesar, con tu amor, me salvaste del infierno, que vivía. Tomoe, fue mi funda, y yo rompí esa funda, ese dolor me persiguió durante años, nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de tomoe, pero, creo que alguien puede llegar a ocupar un lugar mejor, al que nadie ha llegado, nunca… Quiero formar un nuevo futuro con tigo kaoru, Quero hacerte feliz, Tomoe era la persona mas linda que haya conocido, seguro esta feliz con kyosato en algún lugar, ahora, quiero, necesito ser feliz con la mujer mas hermosa que ha llegado a mi vida y la ha salvado haciéndome el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Aun que, aun hay algo que quisiera tener, algo que me falta para ser feliz, hay una hermosa mujer posada frente a mis ojos, y quisiera que me hablara, y me dijera, esas palabras que hacen que mi corazón de un vuelco.

Kaoru estaba roja como un tomate, sentía que sus mejillas estallarían.- Kenshin… - sus ojos se inundaban, sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza daba vueltas, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo correspondía desde siempre, pero aun se creía en un sueño, después de tanto imaginarlo, no soporto, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, dudar, de pronto sus ojos se cerraron, y se dejo caer en los brazos de Kenshin, quien la cargo, preocupado y muy asustado, corrió a toda prisa hacia el dojo, y ya que todos se habían ido a dormir la recostó en el Futón de su habitación, y toco su frente. – Tiene fiebre.- dijo alarmado el hermoso pelirrojo, fue a buscar algunas frazadas pequeñas, las humedeció y regreso a la habitación… Abrió el shoji y se arrodillo a su lado, coloco las frazadas en su frente y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas.- descansa preciosa, mañana te sentirás mejor, y espero que aun puedas decirme algunas de las palabras que espero ansioso escuchar de tus labios rojos. – Dijo delineándolos con su dedo pulgar mientras mantenía la mano en su mejilla.- haré las cosas bien, como deben de ser, te lo prometo, mi vida. – dijo quedándose dormido.

En la mañana siguiente, Kenshin despertó primero, vio a Kaoru y toco su frente. – Gracias al cielo, ya esta mejor, que alivio, me alegra tanto.- se quedo mirándola fijamente unos minutos. – es tan hermosa, cada instante que la veo, la noto mas linda y me enloquece mas, al punto de no querer alejarme de ella nunca, ni un solo centímetro. – se acerco lentamente a su rostro y mirando sus labios, se dirigió a su mejilla y la beso, muy cerca de los labios, se levanto y antes de salir, la miro de nuevo y sin pensar mas, se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Kaoru fue la segunda en despertar, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y recordó todo lo sucedido antes de su desmayo. – hontouni (de verdad), fue un sueño…

Mientras tanto en una oscura y solitaria habitación, el habría los ojos, cruzo sus brazos bajo su cabeza para recargarse usándolos como almohadas, y pensó mirando al techo. – ¿que estará haciendo ahora, como se sentirá, después de lo que sucedió ayer, se desapareció, anoche, Salí del dojo para ir a buscarla, pero no lo considere una buena idea, pensé que era mejor dejarla sola, pero, ahora, tengo que verla, podré ayudarla, como? - miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza y ninguna respuesta, solo se le ocurrió levantarse e ir a verla. Se levanto y salio a caminar por la calle.- hm, parece que necesito que alguien me revise.- dijo mirando su mano, y apretándola en puño, Ahora.- dijo levantando la mirada.- Ahora a la clínica Oguni…

Kenshin se dirigía a la cocina, cuando vio a un somnoliento Yahiko dormido sobre la mesa…

- Yahiko! – le dijo preocupado, haciendo que este se despertara.

- Kenshin,- dijo abriendo los ojos despacio para que no le molestara la luz del sol. – ¿A que hora llegaste?

- No lo se, pero, ¿por que estabas dormido aquí? ¿Misao dono te molesto? – bromeo sonriendo para después abrir los ojos. - ¿Ella y Aoshi siguen dormidos?

- No, No lo se. - _"demonios" – _Pensaba Yahiko. – "_Por estar esperando a que ellos llegaran ni me di cuenta de lo que paso, espero que Misao se haya dado cuenta, despierta pronto maldita comadreja." _

Y como por arte de magia, los interrumpieron el cubito de hielo y la comadreja…

**- **Buenos días, aaah.- dijo Misao estirando los brazos y bostezando con Aoshi tras de ella como siempre. – Himura, ¿ya esta el desayuno? Tengo algo de hambre.

– Que desvergonzada comadreja.

– Cállate mocoso, no me digas que tú aun tienes sueño, eres un perezoso.

– Basta, ya basta, tranquilícense, pronto estará listo el desayuno. "_De todas formas a eso venia, solo que me gustaría haber visto a Kaoru despertar, pero que digo, ni siquiera se como va a reaccionar a lo que le dije ayer, pero me pone muy nervioso." – _tembló. – "_me tensa pensar en lo que le paso ayer cuando le confesé lo que sentía por ella, soy un idiota, si ya no me quiere es por que yo la he alejado de mi, que haré, que haré." - _Se pensaba mientras daba pasos lentos y tortuosos hacia la cocina. Así se decidió a preparar el desayuno, cuando este estaba listo, busco a cierta persona en la mesa, pero no estaba, lo que lo hizo preocuparse… **- **etto, creo que Kaoru dono no se ha levantado aun, así que iré a decirle que el desayuno esta listo. – dijo levantándose hacia la habitación de Kaoru dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos en la mesa…

- Oe (Hey), Misao, ¿sabes donde estuvo Kenshin anoche? – pregunto Yahiko curioso.

**- **¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estuvo haciendo cosas indebidas? Nunca creí que Himura…

**-** ¡No! No lo digo por eso, ¬¬ ¿Cosas indebidas? que mal pensada, Kenshin durmió aquí en el dojo pero no me di cuenta de cuando llego.

- Ahora que lo dicen, creo que no durmió en su habitación. – Por algún milagro del cielo Aoshi decidió hablar (al fin)…

- Cierto, entonces…

- Durmió en la habitación de Kaoru, eso es, cuando me despertó, venia de esa dirección, solo puede significar que…

**- ¡**El plan dio resultado!! – grito la mas eufórica de todos contenta por su amiga…

Después de haber llegado a esa conclusión, se quedaron celebrando sin saber lo que en realidad sucedió…

Kenshin se dirigía hacia la habitación de Kaoru, casi llegaba cuando la vio sentada al lado de una de las columnas, se acerco a ella lentamente, y al ver que esta no hacia nada al escuchar sus pasos cerca, se puso de frente a ella y confirmo que estaba dormida, giro y camino hacia delante, mirando al cielo y pensó en todo lo sucedido a lo largo de sus años como rurouni…

- _Peleamos por proteger, lo que nuestros ojos ven, y lo que a simple vista no, pero es evidente, y siempre ha estado allí, la felicidad, las sonrisas y_… - Kaoru dono, dijo sorprendido, al dar la vuelta de nuevo y ver que ella estaba ahora despierta, ahí, sentada mirándolo, con una sonrisa, llena de alegría.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Continuara…

Agradecimiento especial...

**_Mei Fanel..._**

Hola arigato gousaimasu, Mei Fanel!! n.n disculpa la demora tratare de no tardar en actualizar… n.n se me estaba olvidando subir un Cáp. Que ya tenia listo pero vi tu review y me anime a subirlo en seguida! a la 1 a.m. n.nU ja, ja me agrado mucho leerlo y bueno ya vez que al fin Kenshin si tuvo el valor suficiente para confesarle todo a Kaoru y vaya que me gusto la idea de alargar la confesión (creo que no se noto xD) n/./nU solo que ahora ella creyó que estaba soñando u.uU pero todo se arreglara el próximo Cáp. Je, je n.nU SI!! Tienes razón, muchísima razón!! A veces si me desespera por pensar que su pasado puede afectar cuando a Kaoru ni si quiera le gusta darle demasiada importancia u.u pero creo que esa imagen de Kenshin ya se me había quedado grabada --.-- a veces si se pasa de tontito no? n.nU pero en fin es hombre ja, ja, ja, ja si, con razón todo el mundo le pega tanto ja, ja, sin embargo así es simplemente perfecto n.nU ja, ja así muchas chicas lo amamos y créeme que te entiendo TT—TT yo también quiero un hombre así como el aun que no sea pelirrojo y no tenga esos ojos hermosos! ¬… n.nU con que sea divertido y lindo como el me conformo ja, ja sii bueno creo que estaré mas atenta con este fic por que es el único que me falta por terminar y tengo algunos capítulos pero me falta re leerlos y editarlos (por eso de corregir fallas n.nU) ja, ja si ya me ha pasado eso pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que sigas leyendo este fic y que me hayas dejado tu review que gracias a el se me ocurrió subir el Cáp. en cuanto lo leí n.nU espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo los que faltan n.n Arigatô! Que estés bien! bai baii


	14. Yume

Antes que nada, reitero que los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki-san y no a mi xD yo solo los uso por fans y para fans, sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento, muchas gracias de antemano por pasarse por aqui a leer este fanfic.. despues de años sin actualizar, (me disculpo por eso, gomennasai), que ya le faltan como dos capitulos, 3 cuando mucho, pero en fin, espero que les agrade el cap.

**Capitulo XIV [14]: "Yume…"**

- Kenshin. – dijo levantándose, al mismo tiempo que el caminaba hacia ella, también con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos que iluminaban la luz del sol.

- "_me corresponderá."_ - pensó con alegría al verla. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros, pero se asusto, y volvió a dudar al ver la cara de ella, estaba sorprendida… - ¿Que sucede, Kaoru dono? – le dijo preocupado. - ¿Se siente mal de nuevo?

- no, Kenshin, no es nada, es solo que, hoy desperté y recordé un sueño que tuve, por un momento pensé que era real, pero creo que no lo fue, ¿ne?

Kenshin toco su frente de nuevo. – ¿Aun se siente mal? no tiene fiebre…

- ¿aun? No recuerdo haberme sentido mal,

- Pero Kaoru dono, ayer, se desmayo cuando…

- ¿Cuándo? – Kaoru recordó, y abrió los ojos. – entonces no… no fue un sueño, dime Kenshin ¿que paso ayer? Dime, no te preocupes, estoy bien, no he perdido la memoria, pero estoy algo confundida y necesito que me ayudes, por favor, dime que sucedió ayer antes de que me desmayara, por favor.

Kenshin bajó la mirada, era difícil y tendría que volverlo a decir, cuando recordó lo que la joven pelinegra había dicho…

- Kaoru dono.- la miró a los ojos.- ¿como era su sueño? ¿Recuerda todo lo que le dije en el?

- Kaoru se sorprendió aun mas.- ¿sabes que el sueño fue sobre ti? Y que me dijiste… - sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.- entonces tu… - cubrió su boca con sus manos.

Kenshin se sintió feliz, tenía la esperanza de que ella aun lo quisiera suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Recuerda?

- Si.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos. – fue un hermoso sueño.

- No.- dijo el pelirrojo secando sus lágrimas con su dedo. – No fue un sueño, es lo que en realidad pienso y siento, todo era verdad, todo lo siento, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, Kaoru, te amo.

- Kenshin.- sollozó Kaoru, mientras se lanzaba hacia sus brazos y le decía al oído.- no sabes, lo mucho que espere este momento, lo mucho que desee escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca, lo mucho que me dolía pensar que eso jamás pasaría, lo mucho que me hace feliz que esto sea verdad, y sobre todo, no sabes, lo mucho que te quiero, Kenshin, yo también te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi, Te amo, con todo mi corazón.

Kenshin la separo de el, hasta quedar frente a frente, Kaoru pudo ver el brillo en los llorosos ojos de Kenshin.- lo siento, perdón por todo, lamento haberle hecho tanto daño Kaoru dono, le prometo que jamás le haré sufrir y te protegeré de todo, el miedo ya no me detendrá nunca, por que tu estarás conmigo, gracias por todo, Kaoru, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, haciendo que bajara del pasillo y quedaran aun mas cerca, y el tomara mas altura, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, cerro los ojos y se aproximo mas y mas, hasta dar con sus labios, Kaoru se sorprendió y luego cerro los ojos y se limito a dejarse llevar por aquella sensación tan agradable que el le daba, en ese momento que tanto había esperado, soñado.

Se separaron y después de unos segundos, ambos sonrieron con un brillo en sus ojos y Kaoru rodeo el cuello de Kenshin con sus brazos, inclino la cabeza hacia arriba y beso tiernamente los labios de Kenshin, quien fue esta vez el sorprendido y después también se dejo llevar abrazando su cintura con más fuerza.

Te amo Kenshin, y nunca dejare de hacerlo, ahora, te pido un favor ¿si?

Kenshin abrió los ojos.- ¿cual?

- No me despiertes, quédate aquí conmigo.

- Me temo que eso no podrá ser Kaoru, por que ahora, no te dejare dormir, quiero estar siempre cerca de ti y tenerte entre mis brazos, pero si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo cuanto quieras, si me das un beso más.

- los que quieras Kenshin. – dijo besándolo de nuevo.

Después Kenshin tomo la mano de Kaoru, la apretó con fuerza y le dijo.- ¿Quieres desayunar ya?

Kaoru sonrió.- si tú quieres.- dijo pasando una mano por el fleco rojizo.

Dieron un paso hacia delante, y se detuvieron de la impresión ligeramente ruborizados. – ¡oro!

- Vaya, llegas temprano, eso quiere decir que vienes a desayunar, ¿cierto? Ni sueñes que te voy a preparar el desayuno.- dijo Kaoru en tono de broma.

Kenshin la miro con una sonrisa.- no te preocupes Kaoru ya lo he hecho, oro, si acaso queda algo, mejor date prisa, Sanosuke.

- Lo dudo.- rió Kaoru divertida. A lo que Sanosuke respondió con una sonrisa burlona - ya veo lo que sucede aquí, quieren que los deje solitos, Mejor vayan a una de las habitaciones y pongan un letrero de no molestar, ¿si?

Kaoru dio un paso hacia delante, remangándose el brazo, y apretando el puño.- ¡Sanosuke, eres un hentai, cabeza de pollo! – Kenshin la abrazo por detrás con fuerza.- Tranquilízate Kaoru, calma, Sano… no deberías decir eso.- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa. Sanosuke asintió de igual manera y antes de irse a la cocina les dijo.- esta bien, los espero en la mesa, y jou chan, me alegro mucho por ustedes, al fin decidieron ser felices, eso esta muy bien. Dijo para después perderse por el pasillo.

Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que aun seguía, Kenshin no perdió el tiempo y le dijo al oído: - Kaoru, te amo, siempre estaré junto a ti. – dijo para luego besar su mejilla.

Kaoru con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas volteo y lo beso tiernamente en sus labios.- vamos a desayunar, ah y no te preocupes, si se acaba yo te preparare el desayuno – dijo la pelinegra de ojos azules.

- ¿No te habían dicho que ese rubor en tus mejillas te hace ver aun más hermosa? – Pregunto el renovado pelirrojo.

- No.- contesto ella acariciando su mejilla.- y deja de hablar, que si no me equivoco no has desayunado y ese par de tragones son capaces de dejar la cocina vacía.

- Entonces yo te ayudo, preparamos juntos el desayuno, luego comemos juntos, luego vamos a dar un paseo, y luego…

- si, si, si, a donde quieras, pero vamos ya, Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru risueña.

Kenshin tomo a Kaoru de la mano y se fueron juntos a la cocina, donde todos esperaban para ver el fruto de su trabajo, la felicidad de dos grandes amigos que ellos habían ayudado a formar, pero alguien seguía preocupado, la noche anterior no había podido ir a verla y no sabia como estaba después de ver a alguien a quien quería mucho decir las palabras que esperaba oír para ella, por eso estaba seguro de que no iría al dojo en algún tiempo, comenzó a temer, tenia que verla, ayudarla, hacer algo.

- que te sucede Sanosuke, estas bastante distraído, y casi no has tocado la comida, ¿vas a dejar que yo me coma todo solo? – pregunto curioso Yahiko picándolo con los palillos.

- Déjame, ya párale, no hagas eso, Yahiko chan. – dijo Sanosuke furioso con los ojos afilados.

- Basta, cálmense los dos, mejor dinos que viste, si regresaste quiere decir que Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en el patio trasero, ¿no? Por que a eso fuiste, a buscarlos, vamos, habla, dinos cual fue el efecto de nuestro plan, ¿están juntos o no?- dijo Misao autoritariamente, emocionada, y curiosa.

- Ya lo descubrirás por ti misma comadreja.- Sanosuke guiñó un ojo y sonrió.- Pues tu que crees… tiene que salir bien, ¿o no?

- Mira ahí vienen.- grito Yahiko emocionado.- y parece que… se están tomando de las manos. – dijo un poco incrédulo al verlos caminar por el pasillo.

- Me sorprenden.- dijo discretamente Aoshi con su fría seriedad, como acostumbra.- no pensé que su plan fuera a funcionar tan bien.

- ¡Kaoru! – Llamo Misao con emoción, se acerco a ella y la jalo del brazo.- vamos amiga, cuéntame como fue que Himura se te declaro.- se detuvo y miro al pelirrojo, que después de que este se sorprendiera se sonrieron al mismo tiempo y ella le dijo: - Me alegra que al fin te decidieras Himura.

"_Vaya, parece que todos estaban preocupados esperando a que estuviéramos juntos, pero que idiota fui, pero ya todo esta bien, no cometeré mas errores, no ahora que Kaoru y yo podemos ser felices, y vamos a serlo, estoy seguro"_.- pensaba el pequeño samurai. – gracias, Misao dono.

Kaoru, muy contenta, se aferro al brazo de Kenshin y esbozo una tierna sonrisa. – gracias, Misao chan, ahora dime, ¿ya han desayunado? ¿Quedo algo? Espero que no se lo hayan terminado todo los parásitos de Yahiko y Sanosuke. Dijo soltándose y caminando hacia ella, al pasar cerca de su oído le dijo casi en silencio: - Después te cuento, Misao, ¿si? – y se dirigió a la mesa. Misao solo le respondió con una sonrisa de afirmación y comenzó a imaginárselo en su inocente cabecita.

- Buenos días, busu, ¿como amaneciste? Deberías levantarte tarde mas seguido, así Kenshin prepara el desayuno, y ahora que ustedes ya se dijeron lo que sienten, espero, que Kenshin ya este tranquilo y deje de distraerse todo el tiempo y deje de arruinar todo.- bromeo Yahiko con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Yahiko, necesitas entrenar, ve a hacer mil flexiones ahora. – dijo Kaoru con seriedad. _"así vas dejando de decir tonterías, pon a trabajar tu cerebro y tu cuerpo ja, a veces se puede sacar mas provecho de lo que esperaba al puesto de maestra suplente" __- _pensó victoriosa.

- ¡Pe-pero es muy temprano! – gruño Yahiko.

- Creo que Kaoru dono tiene razón, Yahiko- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa. _"yo no me distraigo en todo, bueno, a veces, pero ella tiene la culpa, por ser tan maravillosa, bueno, es lo mejor que ella se encargue, vaya que sabe controlar todo, ja, ja realmente es grandiosa, gracias Kamisama por ponerla en mi camino…" _

- ¡Kenshin! – Grito Sanosuke despertándolo del sueño que tenía estando despierto. – Kenshin, ¿donde estabas? Yahiko ya se ha ido, hace rato se fue a entrenar.

- ¡oroo! Creo que si estoy algo distraído. – dijo con su rostro hecho bolita.

- mas bien eres bastante torpe Kenshin, ya bájate de tu nube y cuéntanos todo, como les fue anoche eeh – rió en tono burlón.- dime amigo Kenshin, jou chan no quiso decirme nada. – dijo Sano entre "sollozos".

- te lo diría Sano, para que tu conciencia este tranquila, y limpia, pero si lo hago, puede que Kaoru dono se enoje conmigo – dijo Kenshin temeroso, viendo de reojo a Kaoru a un lado suyo.

- Sanosuke.- dijo Kaoru clavando un par de palillos en la mesa con los ojos y colmillos afilados.- quiero que entiendas que yo no soy una hentai como tú… piensas, tú, sabes, así que, ¡Ken, SAN! Es libre de hablar y decir lo que le plazca. Misao, vamos afuera, dejemos que Kenshin KUN hable sobre lo que el quiera. Dijo la joven con un tono de arrogancia mientras se levantaba, para salir del lugar con su amiga ninja.

- Oe, Kenshin, Ensihi ya no se encuentra aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Hablaste con el?

- Si, ese día que me preguntaste sobre Kaoru y yo, y luego te fuiste, lo vi, sentado y no pude evitar pensar en lo que hablamos.

- Ja lo sabia. – rió Sanosuke. – te lo dije, no pudiste con la preocupación ¿no?

- Tu sabes bien mas que cualquier otra persona que tratándose de Kaoru hasta el mínimo movimiento que hace me interesa y mucho, cada paso, cada palabra, ella es lo mas importante para mi, por eso tengo que protegerla de todo…

- Si lo se, ah, Kenshin, eres un baka, sin remedio, tardaste mucho en darte cuenta de eso.

- No amigo, soy un idiota, lo se, pero de eso me di cuenta desde el primer día que pase en este dojo, con ella, pero no quería aceptarlo por miedo.

- Tal vez si no hubieran sucedido tantos incidentes habrías tenido más confianza en ti mismo.

- Tal vez, por que, eso representaba mi pasado, que no me dejaba, me perseguía y yo no podía hacer nada mas que hundirme mas en el y en mi deseo de expiación. Pero, creo que Ensihi me ayudo mucho…

**Flash Back.**

Kenshin salía de la cocina después de que Sanosuke, el último que casualmente quedaba en el dojo además de ellos dos, se fue, se dirigía al pasillo cuando lo vio, ahí sentado, ahora si, era el momento indicado y tenia que hablar con el, se sentó a su lado y aunque no sabia como empezar, tenia que hacerlo, de alguna manera…

- El dojo esta bastante tranquilo cuando ellos salen, y es un lindo día, el cielo esta tan azul hoy.

- Hablas como si lo supieras todo, no entiendo como puedes vivir tan despreocupado.

- Pues no es que lo sepa todo, pero hay muchas cosas que he aprendido desde que me volví vagabundo, después de que tu hermana me enseño que tenia que vivir y ser feliz, todos me han enseñado mucho, y se los agradezco, con toda mi alma desde el fondo de mi corazón… Enishi, yo… quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, por eso, tienes que prometerme que me responderás con la verdad, y que no le dirás nada a nadie. – dijo el samurai mientras volteaba a darle una mirada excesivamente seria, fría, que en unos segundos, se desvaneció, el pelirrojo cerro los ojos y suspiro, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su mejilla, abrió los ojos, sus preciosos ojos violetas, tomo aire de nuevo, se dio por ultima vez ánimos para hablar con el joven de cabello plateado que tenia a su lado… - Yo necesito hablarte acerca de Kaoru.

Ensihi de pronto se intereso un poco más en las palabras del pequeño ex battousai. - Así que ya no va el dono, supongo que eso le alegrara, como sea, y ¿Qué con ella? ¿Le sucede algo?

- No, ella esta bien, gracias al cielo, debes de haberte dado cuenta, por que, he notado que ella y tu se llevan bastante bien, y se entienden siempre, dime que opinas de ella… - dijo el ex hitokiri en un tono nostálgico y con la mirada al suelo.

Enishi respondió con una coreografía de gestos, primero abrió los ojos intentando entender lo que el confuso pelirrojo decía, luego entrecerró los ojos como con una mirada fría, después alzo una ceja pensando que el era un tonto, finalmente cerro los ojos e inclino la cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás mirando al cielo. – que pienso de que?. – fue su respuesta, había entendido lo que Kenshin quería decir, pero comenzaba a parecerle divertida la idea de jugar con el un rato, hacerlo desesperar, con tanto trabajo que le había costado y ya estaba demasiado cansado de eso el pobre, hacia mucho que no estaba completamente tranquilo y contento.

- ¡Pues de todo! – Ken comenzaba a exaltarse. Como Enishi lo supuso.

- Bueno, la verdad es que… ella me parece encantadora…

Kenshin se sintió peor que como si Kaoru lo hubiera golpeado, de hecho esos golpes le agradaban, eran señal de que todo estaba bien, pero dado el caso de que Kaoru deseara estar con Enishi sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, pero ¿era eso malo? El solo deseaba la felicidad de Kaoru ¿no? Y entonces por que eso le preocupaba, tenia que resignarse y alegrarse, o fingir hasta que eso sucediera, ese era el dilema que daba vueltas en su cabeza y el dolor que golpeaba su corazón. – Creo que eso será hasta que muera. – Pensó, sin darse cuenta de que había estado hablando en voz alta y el joven de cabellos plateados había escuchado, acto seguido le lanzo una fría mirada incrédula, que de inmediato fue percibida por el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, Enishi, eso es… grandioso, ella es una persona maravillosa, que merece todo lo mejor y puede hacer feliz a cualquiera, además ella y tu se llevan muy bien, y, por que no se lo dices, tal vez te corresponda…

Enishi esbozo una sonrisa burlona y cerro los ojos, escucha, no recuerdo si te lo dije antes, pero, eres un idiota, primero, que te hace pensar que ella me ¿corresponde? Yo ni siquiera la veo como algo más que una persona admirable y respetable que siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudar, la aprecio, pero como un ser humano que vale mucho, así como mi hermana, pero nee-san no tiene comparación, ¿verdad? – dijo mirando al cielo como si estuviera hablando con ella. – tal vez ellas dos se hubieran entendido muy bien de haberse conocido, pero si ese no es el caso, por que rayos no se lo dices ¿tu? Claro, tienes miedo de que ella te rechace después de todas las veces que la has ignorado, menospreciado, incluso la has hecho a un lado por otras cosas, ¿verdad?

Kenshin reacciono. –Tienes razón Enishi, yo pensé que Kaoru sentía algo por ti, que te quería más que como un amigo, pero no quise ver la situación, solo me deje llevar por…

- los celos.- dijo el chico tan serio como siempre.

- Mismos que me llevaron a idear malos pensamientos, y a actuar de una mala manera.- dijo el apuesto joven de ojos azules.- celos, nunca en mi vida había experimentado esa sensación, tan horrible, tienes razón, soy un tonto, pero no se lo acredito solo a mi torpeza, también influyo en mayor parte mi miedo, miedo de perjudicarla mas de lo que puedo ayudarla, pero al mismo tiempo miedo de perderla, que llegue a torturarme con la idea de verla llorar o verla sonreír para alguien mas… no se como, pude vivir tan tranquilo como hasta hoy, tal vez por que siempre estábamos juntos, eso es, solo deseo que estemos juntos, por eso nunca había tenido celos de nadie, Quiero tenerla siempre cerca, a mi lado, verla sonreír, cantar, gritar, regañarme, tanto que me destrozaría vivir sin ella…

- ¿Entonces por que me lo dices a mi?, díselo a ella y dejen de torturarse, vaya, si son torpes, o tal vez les guste sufrir, vete y termina con esto de una vez, ella tendrá mas ganas que yo de escucharte decir tonterías, créeme. – dijo Enishi con tono sarcástico. - detesto decir esto, pero debes de haber hecho algo muy bueno, por que te topas con personas maravillosas, como mi hermana.

- No lo se, puede que solo haya sido suerte del destino, pero creo que tu sabes perfectamente lo mucho que estoy agradecido de que Tomoe haya formado parte de mi vida, lo único que lamento fue la manera trágica en la que la aleje de mi, y todo el daño que le hice, pero a pesar de eso, ella me ayudo, y yo jamás voy a dejar de agradecerle que se haya cruzado en mi camino. Por eso, estoy tranquilo, después de ver su sonrisa, me siento aliviado, además ella me dijo, que siempre te cuidaría a ti también, Ensihi, ella quiere que seamos felices igual que ella lo es donde sea que se encuentre.

- Lo se, y ya no le daré mas preocupaciones, pero, yo creo que aun sigues cometiendo errores, esa persona, vale mucho, no es como cualquier persona que puedes conocer en cualquier lugar, como mi hermana, tal vez sea que ambas son de buenos sentimientos y tienen un alma pura y calida, por eso serias un perfecto idiota si la hicieras sufrir, y sinceramente, no creo que valga la pena derramar lagrimas por alguien como tu, por que no lo merece, en cambio, si puedes hacerla feliz, eres digno de respeto, te envidio por eso. – dijo Ensihi con una ¿"ligera sonrisa"? lo que fuera, como una estrella fugaz se perdió en su rostro frió y serio.

Kenshin sonrió. – si, tienes razón.

- Por eso, dentro de poco me iré, seria muy difícil permanecer mas tiempo con alguien así, además como ya le dije, no estoy acostumbrado a tanto ruido…mi oído es sensible. – dijo con una mirada matona.

- Ah si, ya recuerdo. – sonrió con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente. - Entonces creo que Kaoru ya te lo dijo, pero quiero que sepas que yo también quiero que regreses, cuando lo desees.

-cuando estábamos en el dojo de los tipos que la robaron, uno de esos ninjas que nos ayudaron me ofrecieron un puesto, dijo que tengo algunas habilidades útiles para los ninjas, tal vez pueda hacer algo con ellos, suena bien después de todo.

Kenshin asintió con una sonrisa.- te deseo suerte, cuídate mucho, te veré pronto amigo. – le dijo mientras se dio la vuelta y salio aprisa del dojo, con un solo pensamiento en mente. – "_te equivocas en algo Enishi… Tomoe y Kaoru son muy distintas, su carácter, su personalidad, son muy diferentes, pero ambas maravillosas, ambas hermosas, las dos tienen un corazón bondadoso capaz de ayudar a alguien que lo necesita... Y de dejar el pasado atrás, olvidar y comenzar de nuevo." _– Pensó al mismo tiempo que seguía su camino, tratando de encontrar, su felicidad.

**Fin del FB.**

Después se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que una confundida comadreja llego a romper la tranquilidad que habían dejado los hechos mencionados por el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué no ibas con Jou-chan lejos de los pervertidos para que pudieran hablar de sus asuntos cómodamente, comadreja? – la recibió sarcásticamente el de cabello castaño.

- Si, cabeza de gallo, pero un tipo extraño llegó de la nada y ella me dijo que tenia que salir con el, pero parecía que fuera algo importante. – anuncio con los ojos abiertos aun parpadeando por la rareza de lo ocurrido.

- ¿oro?

- ¿eh? ¿Y tu la dejaste así nada mas? Que okashira mas inútil, pobres de los demás oniwabanshu, ¿Por qué no le dices al cubito de hielo que vuelva a ocupar el puesto, comadreja? – sentencio Sanosuke con una tranquilidad que fugazmente cambio a nerviosismo cuando un par de cuchillos kunai rozaron su mejilla dejándole un hilito de sangre.

- ¡Cállate, cabeza de pollo! – dijo cerrando los ojos con seguridad y presunción en su rostro. – yo he hecho un excelente trabajo como la actual Okashira, no tengo por que molestar al señor Aoshi con eso, basta conmigo para tener todo bajo control, y si bien dije que pareciera importante, si lo hubiera considerado algo urgente habría actuado de manera distinta para que Himura… - al mencionarlo quiso voltear a mirarlo, pero para entonces, el chico simplemente se había esfumado como el viento. –… ¿Himura? … - Lo menciono parpadeando sorprendida.

...

- Gracias, entonces, lo vere despues. - La joven pelinegra se despedia de la misteriosa figura frente a ella, y se daba la vuelta para regresar camino a casa, sin darse cuenta de que la seguia un chico pelirrojo de grandes y hermosos ojos violetas que rapidamente dio la vuelta para ir por otro camino que por ningun motivo le hiciera encontrarse con ella y hacer como si no se hubiese enterado de nada.

- Ya llegué. - anuncio la kendoka con un grito muy fuerte para que la escucharan aun con los alaridos que suelen tener su grupo de escandalosos amigos en todo su dojo.

Mientras, el integrante del grupo que tambien habia salido, escuchaba del otro lado del dojo, en el patio trasero, para brincar la cerca tan desesperadamente que olvido que horas antes habia dejado el cubo de ropa limpia en ese preciso lugar, solo para caer estruendosamente dentro de el y llamar la atencion de todos, que corrieron a verlo solo para soltarse riendo a carcajadas del pobre Kenshin dentro del cubo, lleno de trapos humedos cubriendolo, y mojandolo tambien.

- Que te paso, Kenshin? - ilumino la sonrisa del pelirrojo, solo ella podia ser tan linda para preocuparse asi por el, cuando nadie hacia mas que reir.

- oro! un gato salto de pronto y se atravezo, y no pude evitar tropezar con el. - no era la mejor excusa tratandose de alguien como el, pero en esos momentos no pudo pensar en otra cosa, malditas fueran las neuronas de su cerebro que una vez mas lo abandonaban cuando necesitaba una bien pensada y creible manera de safarze.

- Ah... e-esta bien... - lo miró como quien ve a alguien que acaba de volverse loco. - ire a servir la comida. - acto seguido el patio quedo desierto, sin mas rastro que una nube de polvo que habian dejado todos al irse para esperar la comida, esperando por lo que mas quisiera Dios que la hubiera preparado el pelirrojo y no Kaoru que cocinaba horrible. - Sabia que con eso se irian. - suspiró, y se acerco a el para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. - Kenshin... podrias preparar la comida? tengo que salir de nuevo asi que creo que no te vere en toda la tarde.

- Por que? Kaoru-dono, pasó algo? - pregunto el mojado pelirrojo quitandose de la cabeza un trozo de tela que le cubria media cara.

- eh no, no... no es nada Kenshin... san! - grito ella antes de que se le olvidara por completo agregar el "san" - eh ire a... a ver a... a Tae. - termino con un tono del que claramente se podia dudar.

- ah... - y a el no le quedo mas que aceptarlo. - esta bien, solo ire a secarme y enseguida ire a prepararla.

- Gracias! - tomo el rostro mojado entre sus manos y le dio un profundo beso para despues voltear y despedirse de el antes de salir nuevamente del dojo. - volveré mas tarde Ken-san, nos vemos.

- _"volveré mas tarde Ken-san… claro, que volverás enseguida Kaoru ese tipo no me va a quitar mas tiempo valioso con tigo, y… hablaremos de las formalidades, que ya me están cansando…" - _penso un mojado Kenshin levantandose y terminando de quitarse la ropa que habia quedado sobre el_, _para luego mirar el cubo con cara de fastidio. - creo que tendre que lavar la ropa de nuevo. - se dijo a si mismo con una mueca en su rostro._  
_

**Notas: **Whaaaaa hasta aqui el cap! espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo y siii he revivido haha... Gracias **Diosa Luna**, te lo debo TwT haha, la verdad me animo mucho el review, o.o ahora me ire a corregir detalles del proximo que ya tenia escrito desde hace tiempo pero tenia muchos detalles que arreglar, aun le quedan algunos, y ademas con las prisas de los ultimos dias de escuela, trabajos finales y eso no lo pude terminar para la semana pasada, pero de verdad tengo curiosidad por tu fic de: "Mejor opcion" asi que ire a leerlo, y luego correjire los detalles del proximo capitulo ^^u

Hasta entonces... Espero que esten bien, se cuidan! adiosiin... ^^


	15. Ai Shiteru

Como siempre, creo que a tods nos duele decirlo, pero ya que se tiene que hacer... Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al genialozo Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama, yo lo único que he hecho es meterlos en esta loca y rara historia que espero haya sido del agrado de tods ustedes, agradezco de antemano a todos por leerla, y en especial este capitulo va para Diosa Luna! Gracias por los ânimos y el apoyo, me he tardado mas de lo que pense, por vários inconvenientes pero aqui esta el final de la historia, sin mas que decir, lês dejo la historia, Sayonara minna-san!

Capitulo XV [15]: "Ai Shiteru"

- _"volveré mas tarde Ken-san… claro, que volverás enseguida Kaoru ese tipo no me va a quitar mas tiempo valioso con tigo, y… hablaremos de las formalidades, que ya me están cansando…" - _pensó un mojado Kenshin levantándose y terminando de quitarse la ropa que había quedado sobre el_, _para luego mirar el cubo con cara de fastidio. - creo que tendré que lavar la ropa de nuevo. - se dijo a si mismo con una mueca en su rostro.

… … … … … ~

Kaoru llegaba al akabeko, mientras cierta persona la seguía cuidadosamente, para darse cuenta de que ella iba a encontrarse con un extraño en ese lugar.

– Ahí están…- Vigilaba escondido entre las sombras a las afueras del restaurante, el que alguna vez fue hitokiri battousai, tratando de pasar desapercibido para Kaoru y ese extraño hombre que la acompañaba, por que para Kenshin, cualquiera que hiciera a su señorita Kaoru salir del dojo tan apresuradamente, y sin si quiera dejar un tiempo para el, como siempre lo hacia, era un extraño que había que vigilar cautelosamente, por que definitivamente el no se podría esperar de eso algo positivo. – Estoy completamente seguro de que ese sujeto no es ningún conocido nuestro… de donde conocerá el, a Kaoru-dono… - se preguntaba examinando al hombre lo mas que podía con la poca luz que le daban las lámparas que llevaban en sus manos, y la luna llena que se posaba sobre los que estaban afuera esa noche.

- Que envidia, Kaoru nunca me invita a mí a comer en el akabeko. – Escucho de pronto una voz conocida justo a sus espaldas, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y sus cavilaciones, haciendo que se paralizara al tiempo que sus ojitos se abrían como platos y una gotita fría de sudor resbalara por su nuca.

- de todas formas siempre que venimos aquí todos juntos ella termina pagando lo de todos.- contestó dirigiéndole con desden al castaño una fría mirada con sus ojos afilados.- Incluyéndote sano.- susurro el pelirrojo. – Ahora trata de no hacer ruido por favor.- la frase salió directa, y firme, mas como una orden que como una petición, mientras se abría paso entre los clientes hasta el que fuera el sitio perfecto para escuchar y observar con atención lo ocurrido sin que alguien lo notara, y el pudiera no perderse ningún detalle.

- Y también termina pagando lo tuyo, amigo Kenshin. – Susurró Sanosuke.

Otra gotita de sudor corrió por la nuca cubierta de cabellos rojizos. - Lo se, pero yo algunas veces puedo reponérselo, y además yo siempre trato de ayudarla en lo que pueda. – susurraba encaminándose velozmente hasta llegar detrás de su querida señorita Kaoru.

- si cuando estas aquí, pero ¿de donde sacas, dinero para reponerlo ah? – Presionaba Sanosuke.

- eso no importa, y te aseguro que nunca la volveré a dejar sola, jamás me alejare de ella, y la protegeré de cualquier cosa, y no dejare, que nada nos separe…

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la mesa se encontraban la joven de cabello azabache y su "extraño" acompañante. - Bien, creo que solo hay algo mas que necesito decirte Kaoru, pero necesito que me lleves al lugar que mas te guste de aquí… - dijo el hombre de la mesa separada por una pared de madera, de la de Ken y Sano.

- ah, si, esto…- cerró sus ojos y llevo su dedo índice a su boca pensativa.- pues… creo que es… - dijo la joven pelinegra mientras pensaba. – ¡Lo tengo!, es por aquí… – se levanto y el hombre la siguió.

Por su parte, los dos grandes espías los siguieron ágilmente… o por lo menos Kenshin, Sano lo alcanzo unos pasos después de terminar su comida. Y al fin, llegaron todos al lugar, Ken y Sano estaban escondidos detrás de una pared de un dojo, de donde obviamente podían ver bien a Kaoru y su acompañante.

- Kenshin… - llamo el luchador. – ¿Escuchaste lo que le dijo el idiota ese a jou-chan?

- si amigo, y recuerdo perfectamente que lugar es este…

- el lugar… trato de completar Sano…

- Este lugar, aquí, he pasado muchos momentos difíciles, hermosos… - dijo la joven kendoka al recordar, la vez que Kenshin se despidió de ella, la ocasión en que ella le dio la bienvenida y regresaron de la mano al dojo, y la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, que fue la mas importante, feliz y hermosa de su vida, y que al principio creyó que había sido un sueño, pero el mismo se lo aclaro, repitiéndole que la amaba, y no solo, eso, ahí se habían dado su primer beso, pero ahora volvía a dudar, de el, de su amor… - estará confundido… – dijo sin pensar, y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. – _tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que no pensó en lo que decía cuando me beso en este lugar, ese día…_- pensaba cabizbaja sin decir nada mas, cuando fue sorprendida por el fornido hombre de vestimenta ninja, ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de el, separándolo de ella. Tratando de alejarlo para deshacer la unión que el había formado con sus labios sobre los de ella, y así fue, ella aun muda, y el satisfecho, su plan haría efecto muy pronto…

- pareces algo triste. – dijo al pasar el dedo índice por su mejilla ruborizada…

- e-esa no es razón para… que me beses… dijo la joven algo molesta. – _Que haría, que pensaría Kenshin si me viera, aun que no sienta lo mismo por mi, no esta bien que yo… haga mi vida, soy una tonta, ¿si el no me ama por que no puede hacerlo alguien mas? _

- no te preocupes, no lo haré de nuevo. – dijo el ninja de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta alta, al darse la vuelta cabizbajo.

- no tienes por que tenerme lastima, si por eso lo hiciste. – dijo algo seria.

- no, no es por eso. – dijo Jin con una sonrisa. – y tu ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo mirando hacia su hombro izquierdo, alguien lo amenazaba con una katana de filo invertido, y sus ojos eran dorados, y tenían un peligrosamente extraño brillo rojizo en sus pupilas…

- Ken-Kenshin… - dijo Kaoru paralizada - … battousai… ¡no! ¡Detente! por favor… ¡Sanosuke, haz algo! Ese no es el Kenshin que yo conozco, ¡ha vuelto a ser battousai!

- Me temo que no puedo, solo tú puedes detenerlo Kaoru.

- ¡No tendrás otra oportunidad mas, ahora, prepárate!

El ninja de cabello negro sonrió, y de pronto, desapareció ante los ojos de todos, dejando un cuchillo kunai clavado a un árbol sosteniendo una nota, Sano la recogió…

Kaoru se abalanzo sobre Kenshin evitando que el realizara movimiento alguno, lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, pero el no se movía, estaba estático, ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención a sus palabras… el por su parte, solo se limitaba a buscar al infeliz que se había atrevido a tocar los labios de Kaoru, nadie mas podía hacerlo, solo el…

Sanosuke, por otro lado, se encontraba en una situación incomoda, y bastante difícil…

- En ninja dejo esta nota. – dijo mostrándosela a Kenshin.

Kenshin extendió la mano para que Sano se la diera, y luego la leyó.

"~ Himura san:

Me disculpo de antemano por las molestias ocasionadas. Solo espero que pueda comprender la importancia que esta misión tuvo para mi, Kaoru-san es una gran persona, lo se por que pase gran parte de mi entrenamiento con la espada con ella, aun que no se necesita mucho tiempo para entender que ella no es una mujer común y corriente, es fuerte y a la vez frágil, es noble y de bellos ideales, y a pesar de su inocencia comprende a la perfección todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, todos cometemos errores, tiene que ser fuerte y hacer que ella lo sienta, y confié en ambos, para que juntos superen todos los obstáculos que les pongan, y bueno, yo soy un shinnobi, ya me había dado cuenta de que nos seguía, y por eso hice lo que hice, espero poder haber ayudado en algo, y por favor, cuide de Kaoru-san, ámela como ella lo hace y quiérala como se lo merece… sayonara. "

Kenshin estaba sorprendido, volvió en si y se dio cuenta de que tenia a Kaoru aun sujetándolo con fuerza, ella tenía su cabeza escondida en su pecho, y no pudo contenerse a acariciar su cabello, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada, lo viera a los ojos y le dijera preocupada:

- Kenshin... - mencionó su nombre con lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando con salir.

Kenshin tomó su mentón obligándola a subir la mirada, y verlo a los ojos, el color dorado había desaparecido, para dar paso a un azul claro, y su brillo ahora era cristalino, e iluminaba su mirada, el acomodó el fleco de la chica con su mano y luego le acarició la mejilla. Hasta pasar por sus labios. – perdóname, de verdad lo siento Kaoru, odio hacerte sufrir, no me gusta verte preocupada y lo que menos quiero es verte llorar, y de nuevo soy el causante de todo eso… - Le dijo para después abrazarla con fuerza en la oscuridad de ese hermoso atardecer que rápidamente daba paso a una fría noche…

Kenshin la apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos, y le dijo en el oído: - Kaoru, arigato, gracias por todo, por soportarme y amarme así después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, y todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa, pero sobre todo, gracias por aceptarme, y… corresponder a mis sentimientos, porque lo que mas quiero, lo único que deseo con todo mi ser, mi alma y mi corazón es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, no quiero, no soportaría vivir lejos de ti, la vida sin ti no tiene sentido, simplemente no es vida, y por favor, perdóname por ser un tonto, pero, estaba celoso, incluso hable con Enishi por eso, y Jin-san dejo una carta donde me pedía que te hiciera feliz, aun que lo haría sin que me lo pidieran, el sabia que yo estaba celoso, y que me he portado como un tonto, no te he valorado como mereces y por eso, te estaba perdiendo, y no quiero eso, y te puedo jurar que no estoy contigo por agradecimiento o lastima, o cariño, ni siquiera por amor fraternal, desde hace mucho tiempo, no me he podido ir por la misma razón, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y te prometo, que estando contigo, no volveré al pasado, viviré mi presente por mi futuro, quiero ser mejor, para ti, para que tengas lo mejor, para poder estar contigo, y hacerte feliz como mereces, te amo desde siempre, y te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres todo para mi, lo que mas amo en la vida, la persona mas importante para mi nunca olvides eso… Kaoru… - dijo tomando sus manos entre las de el y mirándola a los ojos. – No volveré a actuar de la misma manera para no sentirme inseguro, no me permitiré perderte por nada, perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto y por todo lo que te hice pasar en el proceso, pero te dije una vez que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, en nuestro hogar, y eso nunca va cambiar, lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias, si me permites vivir a tu lado y ser esa persona que tenga una familia feliz contigo.

La joven comenzó a derramar lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas. – Por supuesto que si Kenshin, te amo, y te prometo que siempre haré feliz, nunca volverás a estar triste y jamás dudare de ti. Te amo, mi Kenshin, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, yo siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. – dijo acercándose a sus labios, pero el fue mas rápido y los beso primero, ella correspondió, agarrándose de su cuello para acercarlo mas a ella, y el la tomo por la cintura.

- Kaoru… - menciono con un tono triste en su voz y bajo la mirada ante los ojos azules y curiosos que tenia en frente.- perdóname por no haber hecho algo mejor para ti, como lo q mereces, pero… - de pronto una pequeña mano se poso en su boca impidiéndole seguir hablando.

- eso no me importa Kenshin, lo que yo deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y nunca separarme de ti, nunca quise una boda lujosa o algún anillo costoso, lo mas importante para mi eres tu.

El pelirrojo solo le dio un abrazo fuerte y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. – Kaoru… ¿en que momento se fue Sanosuke?

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la negra cabellera. – en cuanto te dio la nota y tu te quedaste leyéndola…

Ambos se dieron una última mirada antes de gritar con emoción al mismo tiempo.

- Me llamaste Kaoru!

- Me llamaste Kenshin!

- ¿sin formalismos? – pregunto Kaoru con una sonrisa burlona.

- No más formalismos. – respondió con seriedad el pelirrojo para después sonreírle con ternura.

… … … … … ~

- Aoshi ¿estas, seguro de que tenemos que hacerlo?

- Si, ya te lo dije, sabes que si pudiera aplazarlo lo haría, por ti.

Misao suspiro. – lo se, y lo aprecio mucho, de veras, pero yo no me quiero ir aun.

-Me iré yo solo, y regresare por ti en cuanto pueda.

Misao resopló. – esta bien…

Kaoru sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, era lindo ver a sus amigos así, pero tampoco es que fuera fácil estar en una discusión con Misao. – Todo estará bien, tranquila.

La joven Okashira solo pudo suspirar con resignación. – Si ustedes lo dicen, mientras te ayudare con tus cosas amiga. – Misao sonrió guiñando un ojo… como había muchas cosas de las que querían platicar, se la llevó a otro lugar mas tranquilo, en cualquier momento llegaría el pelirrojo y ya no podrían hablar. – ¡AAAAH! ¡AYYY! ¡AL FIN! ¡POR FIN! – cantaba la joven ninja con alegría al escuchar la noticia. – Al fin, tendremos boda.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- ¡fiesta! Haremos una gran fiesta. – carcajeaba.- no puedo creerlo, al parecer Himura solo reacciona por las malas, pero no importa, por que es grandioso, al fin te hizo la propuesta que tanto esperabas y serán felices, y habrá boda y muchos mini Kenshin y Kaoru pequeñitos, corriendo por el dojo. – Misao ya tenia estrellitas brillando en sus ojos, entrenaría a su propia liga de ninjas exploradores. – podría darles clases, entrenamiento, y aprenderían mis técnicas y seguirían mi ejemplo, ¡genial!.

Kaoru por su parte, solo sonrió de lado mientras una inmensa gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla, en eso, escucho un ruido muy fuerte, detrás de ellas, volteo preocupada lo mas rápido que pudo y como un rayo, se levantó y corrió a ver como estaba su futuro esposo, en el suelo del pasillo detrás de ellas con las mejillas rojas y los ojos en espiral, que giraban y giraban y…

- ¡ORO! ORO, OROOOO…

- No te preocupes Himura, yo les ayudare a ti y a Kaoru a cuidarlos cuando nazcan, no te preocupes. – presumía la joven ninja con sus ojos cerrados, las manos en la cintura y expresión en su rostro de confianza y seguridad en si misma.

- ¡ORO!

- ¡Misao!... – reprochó Kaoru en voz alta. - ¡Kenshin! Ay dios, Kenshin, tranquilízate, aun no estamos listos para eso, no importa, ya será después, calma, calma, tranquilo, eso es, levántate… ¡REACCIONA! – lo agarro de los hombros y comenzó a estrujarlo como loca.

Ese día transcurrió tranquilo, Kenshin y Kaoru siempre tomados de las manos, Misao solo gritaba de emoción al ver que todo su trabajo había sido efectivo, idea que no difería mucho a la de Sanosuke, que solo reía y se burlaba del pequeño Yahiko que tendría que irse a vivir con el, para dejarlos solitos cuanto tuvieran sus "asuntillos que resolver", y este seguía su juego, pero en realidad, le alegraba y mucho que al fin los dos fueran felices como lo habían merecido desde siempre… El sol se escondía en el horizonte hasta que la noche cayó.

La luna brillaba con intensidad entre las estrellas, en su habitación un samurai, ex rurouni, pelirrojo, se había quedado dormido después de tanto pensar en la mujer que más feliz lo había hecho en su vida, y que amaba más que a nada. De pronto, se miro en un bosque, nevado, y de pie frente a un árbol, giro y con la mirada al suelo, pudo distinguir unos pies, y un kimono muy familiar para el, siguió subiendo la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que era quien el pensaba.

- To-Tomoe… - se preguntó sorprendido.

Ella estaba ahí, parada frente a el sin decir nada, no podía negarlo, se sentía extraño, con ella ahí mirándolo, viéndolo a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, no pudo evitar sentirse… culpable, dentro de dos semanas se casaría con la mujer que lo había salvado en tantas ocasiones y le había dado mucho. _– ¿Estará molesta?- _se preguntaba sin mirarle a los ojos. _– pero no debo sentirme culpable, no puedo hacer nada.- _Tomoe… - le dijo subiendo la mirada y enfrentándose a esos ojos que siempre habían sido inexpresivos. – Quiero decirte algo, a decir verdad, me sorprende verte de nuevo, se que solo puedo hacerlo en mis sueños, pero hace tiempo ya que esto no sucedía, y sinceramente, me alegra decirte que mi pasado ya no me atormenta mas, me he propuesto intentar ser feliz, y estoy dispuesto a lograrlo, y mirar, pensar en mi futuro con Kaoru, quiero darle todo lo que se merece y todo de mi, y por primera vez creo que puedo disfrutar de lo que ella me ofrece, gracias a ella me di cuenta de eso, y, debes saber que siempre has sido la persona mas linda que he conocido, y te ame como a nadie, y sufrí, sufrí mucho cuando…

- Lo se… - ella al fin se dignó a hablar. – Fuiste la segunda persona que ame en mi vida, y se que después de morir te rehusaste a ser feliz, solo te dedicaste a ayudar a los demás, pero quiero decirte, que no te preocupes, por todo eso tienes que ser feliz, escúchala a ella, y no te preocupes, después de todo, yo, estoy feliz con Kyosato, solo quería asegurarme de que mi ultimo deseo se cumpliera, por eso, ya puedo irme, es tu destino ser feliz, no importa con quien lo hagas…- de pronto se desvaneció.

En la mente de Kenshin solo resonaba lo ultimo que ella había dicho, el abrió los ojos y solo pudo sonreír, nunca había tenido su conciencia mas tranquila, su mente mas abierta y libre y su corazón mas contento, no había mas dudas, preocupaciones o remordimientos, volvió a dormir, sabiendo que dentro de pronto, no habría manera en que pudiera ser mas feliz, pero viviría para eso, y al mismo tiempo, por la felicidad y las sonrisas de sus seres queridos. – _De verdad te amo… mi preciosa futura esposa, Kaoru Kamiya…Creo… que después de esto, no te volveré a ver… Tomoe… - _esbozo una sonrisa de tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos y volvió a dormir.

… … … … … ~

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru estaba como loca, esta vez si que estaba nerviosa, pero por más que Tae trataba de convencerla que todo saldría bien, no podía tranquilizarse, no quería equivocarse, que nada saliera mal.

Kenshin, por su parte seguía arreglándose, ayudado por Yahiko e increíblemente Aoshi, quien por supuesto, lo hacia con su paciencia y seriedad habituales.

- No puedo creer que no sepas nada sobre esto. – menciono Yahiko al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba y sacudía el gi especial que se había puesto para la ceremonia. Que seria en el mismo dojo Kamiya.

- Agh nunca lo había necesitado, ¡nunca me he casado! – Refuto Kenshin terriblemente abrumado, no sentía nervios o algún sentimiento parecido, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, siempre pese a su carácter era una persona solitaria, tal vez por eso Sanosuke le decía que era un antisocial… en eso, el mencionado solo se dedicaba a carcajearse de lo que veía sin poder creerlo aun y presionaba su estomago con fuerza, le dolía de tanto reír.

… … … … … ~

La joven y hermosa novia corrió lentamente el soji y al verla Tae y Tsubame entraron a la habitación emocionadas. - ¡Te vez preciosa! ¡Has quedado divina!

¡Claro! – grito Misao, eufóricamente orgullosa de haber ayudado a su amiga. - Después de todo Kaoru siempre ha sido bonita y además Megumi y yo la hemos ayudado a arreglarse en esta ocasión, y definitivamente ya estas lista Kaoru.

-ahora debemos irnos, nos están esperando. – apuraba la doctora a todas las presentes.

- Adelántense, yo las alcanzare en un momento. – Kaoru noto como se alejaban y entro a su habitación, se observo una y otra vez, se sentía extraña, emocionada y un poco nerviosa. Al fin después de todo lo que había pasado iba a casarse, con el único hombre que había amado en su vida, después de tanta espera, tantas cosas, alegría, dolor, tristeza, emoción, no podía creerlo. - _Kenshin, al fin.- _Pensó…

Al llegar, ya estaban esperando, al lado izquierdo personas testigos y de mas que acompañaban a las sacerdotisas, del lado derecho, los familiares y amigos, incluyendo al doctor Ghensai, y las pequeñas Ayame y Susume, y al frente, el radiante novio, con su gi especial, gris y el hakama de este en un tono azul rey, mas oscuro, cubierto por uno de esos sacos tradicionales como solían vestirse siempre en la época en que el era Battousai.

Kaoru comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Kenshin, ella llevaba un precioso kimono blanco, cubierto también por un saco largo, y también un velo que parecían de antaño, su rostro maquillado, no tanto como las geishas, pero su rostro se veía mas blanco, sus labios mas rojos y sus ojos mas grandes y azules.

Las sacerdotisas eran profesionales, e hicieron su trabajo con rapidez y efectividad, la ceremonia fue tranquila, muy hermosa, y el tiempo pasó rápido.

Todos estaban impacientes, pues la ceremonia había avanzado mucho y ya se acercaba a el momento final, la curiosidad y la emoción que había entre los presentes era enorme, nunca habían visto a Kenshin y Kaoru darse un beso, y era divertido imaginarlo, excepto para los novios, claro, y cuando al fin llego el momento final, la felicidad no podía ser mayor, Kenshin y Kaoru voltearon, se miraron, y lentamente con los ojos cerrados, unieron sus labios, en señal de que desde ese momento, sus vidas permanecerían unidas, para siempre…


End file.
